I'm Only Human
by Plasnix112
Summary: No one believed him. Who would? Talk of a demon killing your family was about as crazy as it got. Issei Hyoudou was convinced it was a demon, but no one believed him. After ten years in Tokyo's psyche ward, Issei is sent to Kuoh academy to try to live a normal life, but finds more than he expected. Looks like he wasn't crazy after all.
1. Enrollment!

**Welll, I just couldn't take it anymore and decided, what the heck? I'm going for it! (I need a broader horizon people!) I just wanna say I don't know that much about DxD's Universe, and am only going on what is on the wiki, and anime. If I make a grave error in the cannon that makes a future mistake, I apologize. But lets give this a shot! **

**I'm Only Human!**

**_Chapter 1..._**

"ISSEI!" A woman screamed as she was being dragged off by some strange demonic claw. She was screaming to her one, and only son whom she threw out of the way to escape the demon-like monster's grasp.

"MaMA!" The child screamed as he watched his mother being dragged off.

"Please run Issei! RUUU-" The woman didn't get to finish before the monster ripped her in half like a bloody rag doll. As blood sprayed everywhere coating the walls around them, the boy was shocked beyond words and horrified at the horrific scene.

"M...MAMAAAAA!" He cried out as the fire in the house blazed on in the middle of the night.

* * *

**_10 years later, Japan, Oni Psyche Ward Hospital..._**

"..!?"

We find a young man waking on a hospital bed in a small room. He blinked for a few moments while slowly realizing that he was not in his nightmare anymore, but bedroom. It wasn't a very big room, probably no bigger than the one he used to live in as a child. Just a bed, a table with a lamp, and a few magazines with the latest trends in Japan. He slowly sat up and revealed to be wearing his hospital clothes. Just plain grey. It was pretty much all he saw growing up. He never really was fascinated by that much. But then again what can you expect? The only other colors he's only been able to see were the ones in the rec room, and during art sessions. Red though...that was a color that he would never forget.

It reminded him of blood. So much blood 'that' day...

_"..A dream?" _He thought as he rubbed his hand down his face and brown hair.

_"(Attention all Oni residents, please wake up and lets begin our day!)" _An announcer said through the P.A wired through the whole building. An electronic buzz was heard, and the red light on Issei's door turned green, and it opened. In walked a young nurse in her late 20's, she had long blonde hair. She adjusted her green glasses over her blue eyes as she greeted Issei with a smile and walked over to his bed.

"It's time to get up Issei." She kindly said.

"Ok." Issei said with a nod. He swung his feet over the bed and waited for a moment.

"Today is the day. You don't want to be late for your discharge, do you?" She told him.

"Today?" He said quietly. "But..I thought-"

"I talked to the head office, I got them to reduce your leave from next week to today." She said with a proud tone.

"..I see." Issei didn't think he was getting out this early. "Thanks, I guess I should say?" Issei was a bit confused.

"Don't act so gloomy, you finally get to get out of here and live properly." She said as she crossed her legs.

"..What did my uncle and aunt say? Are they coming to get me?" He asked.

"Well..doesn't look like it." She frowned a little. "They did however get you a residence near the academy."

"Academy?"

"Yeah, Kuoh Academy." She said.

"I..get to go to a school?"

"Of course silly goose." She chuckled and rubbed his head gently. "All kids have too. And I think you could use some school friends." She got up and began walking out. "Well the clock is ticking Issei. Best to get to the boys washroom before they use all the hot water again."

_"It's still not fixed?"_ Issei couldn't believe it. This was the seventh time the hot water this month wasn't fixed. He was always the last one in, and it was freezing. He sighed and stood up. _"Well..this is the last time I'm seeing this place." _

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

Issei was in the midst of tying his shoe in the discharge office. He finally got a decent set of street clothes, courtesy of his absent aunt and uncle. Blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, a gray sweater with a black zigzag pattern in the middle was pretty normal, but he liked it better than hospital clothes, that's for certain. He raised his head and and scooted up to the counter for his release form.

"Issei Hyoudou?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You have your pass?"

"Yes."

"Are you waiting for a ride?"

"Miss Sanagi said she would be driving me." He said as the counter lady scribbled away.

"Alright...here's the key sent by your guardian. Along with identification, aaaand..ah, your enrollment papers." She smiled as she handed him his things. He nodded as he took them and put them in his bag. "Ok your set. I hope you have a great first day of school!" She bowed. Issei nodded and proceeded to head out of the clinic. He finally took his first step on the pavement of the parking lot. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled it. He looked back at the place he remained for the last ten years. He then heard someone pull up and there was his nurse. Sanagi Yuka.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Issei nodded. He loaded his stuff in her car and got into the passenger seat. He put on his seat belt and faced forward. He glanced back at the psyche ward before Yuka drove away from it.

* * *

The two were silent while Yuka drove. Issei was quite fascinated by how much his neighborhood had changed. Yuka noticed this and smiled a little.

"Has it changed?" She asked.

"..A little. Mister Yato still hasn't fixed the hole in his window. But I don't think I saw the dog before." He noted while they drove by.

"Well it's been ten years since, I think you can expect a lot of things changed." She said. "Ah, we're here." She said as they drove up to the driveway. Issei looked at the house and widened his eyes a little. It was the same house. Although in better condition.

"Do you want me to take your bag?" Yuka asked.

"N-no. I got it." Issei said as he reached blindly for his bag. He then stepped out of the car and looked at the front door.

"You ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just it's...still looks the same." Issei said as he walked toward the steps of the house. He walked up them, and reached for the door handle hesitantly, but he opened it. As he did, the light screech of the hinges echoed throughout the empty house.

"Issei!" Issei turned back and saw Yuka on her cell phone. "I have to go take care of something at the ward, are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I think they have me a room and bank account set up. They left me phone to by the looks of it!" He hollered back.

"Ok! Be careful! I'll come check on you after school tomorrow!...Wait." She said before walking over to him. She then gave him a hug and smiled. "You're going to be great. Just give me a call if you need anything, kay?" She said.

"Sure..thanks miss Yuka." He thanked her.

"Mm." She nodded. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his hair one last time. "My 6 year old patient is now a strapping young man." She sounded a bit sad, but proud of him. "I'm gonna go now. Goodbye Issei." She said before heading back to her car and leaving. Issei waited till she was out of sight before heading back inside. He looked around again and noticed how dusty it was. He coughed a little. _"No one has been here for a while." _He figured while walking around the house. He than headed upstairs and opened the door. There was a desk and a full sized bed. He then saw an envelope. He walked up to it and read it.

"'We love you. Have a great first day at school'. Couldn't tell me that person either huh?" Issei said as he opened it, and found enough yen to last him the month. He dropped it back on the desk. He then threw his bag near his bed and sat down on it. He then laid down and looked up at the ceiling.

"So this is my new life." He turned his head and saw a uniform of sort hung on the wall with a hanger. _"School uniform?" _He figured. He then turned and was feeling tired.

* * *

_**Next day... **_

"(Yawn), what a night." Issei said to himself tiredly. He was wearing the school uniform, and was carrying his bag over his shoulder. As he walked on, he noticed some sort of uproar down the hill. He looked and saw two male students being chased with bamboo blades by a swarm of girls.

"Get back here!"

"Run, they're gonna get us at this rate!" One of them yelled.

"Repent you leches!"

"Man, what's a guy gotta do around here to see some boobs!" Issei just watched as they ran around the track field. He wondered what they were talking about, but decided that he should get to the principle's office.

* * *

Issei was now sitting in the principle's office and looking around it. It seemed kind of old fashioned compared to most buildings he'd seen. But then again, he was cooped up in Oni for ten years. He had waited, but still no sign of the principle. He checked the time on the clock on the principle's desk and noticed that his first class was starting soon.

"...(Sigh)." He finally gave up and decided to just go find his class room. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. When he stepped out in the hall, he noticed that there was a great deal of girls everywhere. He saw a couple guys on his way in, but it seemed that the girls outnumbered them three to one. _"..I wonder if this place became co-ed?"_ He had read that this academy was pretty prestigious, but he must have missed the part about it being a former girls school. He wondered if he was gonna find a few decent friends in this place.

* * *

_**Classroom...**_

"Next is pages 13 through 15. Then after you all finish, your civic studies will be-" A teacher was in the middle of an announcement when the whole class heard a knock on the door. "Hm?" The teacher walked over to the door and opened it, then she gasped and smiled. "Ah yes! I heard you were coming today, but I didn't think it was my class!" She said happily. Most of the students were wondering what she was talking about. "Class! Before we begin, i'd like to introduce a special student that transferred in today." She announced.

"A new student?"

_"_I didn't hear anything about a transfer at the beginning of the semester."

"Is it a girl?"

"Maybe it's another guy?" They all were curious and wanted to see who it was.

"Well come on in!" She motioned. After a moment, Issei walked in with his head facing the ground. When he turned and faced the class, he had a frown that just remained.

"..My name is Hyoudou Issei. I don't particularly know that much about the academy, but I hope we'll get along." He finished. All the students were a bit surprised at such a shallow answer. This prompted one of them to raise their hand.

"Teacher! When you say special student, what do you mean exactly?" She asked.

"Ah..well, what I meant was Issei-kun here has transferred in from a..special set of circumstances..ehehe." The teacher responded with a awkward answer.

_"This teacher is digging a deeper hole." _Issei sighed. He decided to just tell them. "I transferred in from Oni's psyche ward. This would be my first time enrolling in an actual school." He finished. He heard gasps through the whole room.

"Oni?! You mean that place for the crazies?!"

"Matsuda!" The teacher said angrily. "

"I heard you only get sent there if your really messed up in the head."

"CLASS!" The teacher silenced them. "This is Issei's first day at school, and i'm sure your comments are uncalle-"

"It's fine Sensei." Issei said. "They were bound to find out sooner or later." He looked throughout the students and spotted a couple looks from a young white haired girl, and a raven haired girl. He blinked and turned back to the teacher. "Sensei, the principle's office was empty so I came straight to class, can I hand in my transfer papers after class?"

"Of course, just drop them off later. For now you can stay for class." She said kindly.

"Can I ask a question?" Another student asked.

"Only if Issei-kun wants too." The teacher allowed it.

"I don't mind." Issei said.

"How long have you been at Oni?" They all awaited his answer.

"...Ten years." He said simply.

"TEN YEARS!?" They all shouted.

"He would have to be a kid then!"

"I don't think I could take a month!"

"Now settle down!" The teacher tried to calm her class. "We need to get class started, save your questions for afterwards. Issei-kun, you can go sit over byyy..Yuuma Amano." She directed him.

"..." Issei just walked over to the desk he was assigned and pulled the seat back to sit. He opened his bag and was reaching for his textbook when he noticed that his class mates were all eyeing with curious eyes. He shook his head and pulled out his book and laid it out.

"Um, excuse me." Yuuma asked. Issei turned his head to her. "I forgot my textbook at home. Could we share~?" She asked in a weird cutesy way.

"I don't mind." Issei said simply. "Here." He handed it to her.

"Thanks! Wait, don't you need it?" She asked confused.

"I already read that one like a dozen times. I'll just go along with the class." He said as he turned back to his desk.

"Wow, you must be super smart or something!" She smiled happily.

"..." Issei wasn't sure but he was getting weirded out by this Amano Yuuma. He felt a strange feeling telling him that he should keep away from her. He then remembered what Yuka told him before he left. She said that he would probably not be used to making friends so he might feel discomforted. He shook his head and decided to just roll with it.

* * *

_**After class...**_

The bell rang and everyone began getting up. The teacher was telling them that they had about one hour till class, so they could go to gym or stay in class till the next period. Issei was in the middle of writing in a note book. He scribbled away, oblivious to the world around him.

"Thank you for the text book Issei!" Yuuma thanked her new classmate.

_"Are we on a first name basis now?" _Issei wondered as Yuuma handed him his textbook back. "Thanks for giving it back." He replied.

"I'm curious, what are you working on?" She asked as she hovered over his shoulder. He closed his notebook and stood up. He began putting his stuff away much to Yuuma's surprise.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" She asked in a sad tone.

"No, I just want to go outside." He said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, can I join you?" She asked.

"I don't care." He said as she followed him.

"Great!" She said happily. As she walked with him, she seemed to glance back at the silver haired petite girl that was in their class. Issei could have sworn he felt some sort of..animosity in the atmosphere. He looked back and the white haired girl looked at him with a blank look. He then just walked off with Yuuma.

* * *

Issei was sitting under a tree in the middle of campus with Yuuma sitting happily with him. He seemed to be just resting with his eyes shut.

"So Issei," Yuuma spoke wich made him open his eyes. "What do you think of this academy?"

"..I was a bit surprised to find out this place was a former girls school." He said as he looked at the academy. "But this place is giving me the chills for some reason." He narrowed his eye as he looked at the place.

"Is that so?" Yuuma nodded.

"But i'm new to this. So I guess it's expected." He said while picking up a blade of grass and looking at it.

"..Say, Issei?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"U-um, d-do you..have a girlfriend?" She seemed a bit nervous.

"No." He simply said.

"Th-then, would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday?" She blushed a little as her violet eyes averted his gaze.

"..Why?" He asked curiously.

"B-because you seem like a nice guy. Not like Matsuda or Motohama." She fidgeted a little awaiting his reply. Issei was a bit taken aback, but at the same time, he seemed a little cautious. First day he gets to school, and a girl asks him out.

"..Okay." He figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Ahh! That's good to hear! Thank you very much!" She came up and hugged him much to his surprise. He was conscious of her chest making contact with him and he blushed a little.

"Hmhm~! I'll see you after school!" She winked and trotted off happily. He was still blushing and held a hand to his chest. That was the first time a girl apart from his nurse hugged him. It felt kind of warm and comforting. But he shook his head to clear it. He wasn't sure why this girl asked him out. After his intro in class, he figured everyone would want to steer clear of him. He thought she looked pretty cute, but he was wondering why a girl that pretty would just ask a complete stranger like him out on a date. Something was off, but he figured maybe she wasn't that bad. He then decided to go look around the academy. As he walked around, he noticed that a lot of the girls around were whispering when he walked by.

_"Word sure travels fast." _He thought. He then looked over at a window on the second floor and his eyes widened a little. It was red. A girl with long red hair was looking out of the window and directly down at him. He blinked and he rubbed his head. The color was so familiar..just like that day. He widened his eyes after snapping out of his past. He then walked on with a frown. He wasn't sure why, but that girl also gave him a weird vibe. Not like Yuuma, but...different. He couldn't describe it, it was like certain people at this academy had this air about them that set them apart from most of the students.

* * *

_**After school...**_

Issei sighed in relief to school being over finally. First thing he was going to do was-

"Issei-kun?" He turned his head and he was looking at a guy who had whitish blond hair. A lot of the girls were swooning at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" Issei asked him plainly.

"Yuuto Kiba. I heard about your transfer, so I thought I should greet you, and give you a warm welcome." He smiled nicely. He offered his hand to Issei, but issei just ignored him and stood up.

"Nice to meet you." He began packing his stuff.

"Are you adjusting well to Kuoh?" Kiba asked.

"It's alright." Issei simply said.

"Well, if you didn't mind.." Kiba began to ask. "My president of the Occult Research club has requested if you could drop by the club room tomorrow. If you're free of course." He invited Issei.

"Tomorrow...Occult Research club?" He confirmed.

"Yes. She seemed eager to speak to you." He said with a friendly smile. Issei was curious what this club president wanted with him. Was this sort of thing normal?

"If I got time." He told Kiba, and began heading out.

"Of course. Have a good evening Issei!" He waved. Issei glanced back and clenched his hand.

_"That feeling again...what the hell?.." _He was wondering why he kept feeling an ominous pressure when he was near some of these students.

_**((They're watching you, partner.))**_

"..!?" Issei tensed up and widened his eyes. He then looked around swiftly, wondering where that voice came from. He didn't see anyone. Maybe he was losing it. He just decided to get home quickly. As he rushed, he brushed past a female student.

"S-sorry about that!" He quickly apologized, but he felt tense again. He noticed it was a girl with red glasses, but he immediately turned around and kept heading for the stairs. Little did he know the girl with glasses was eyeing him suspiciously.

"President?" A girl with green glasses said as she walked next to her.

"...It's him." She said with a firm tone.

* * *

Issei was gasping a little. For some reason his heart was beating, and he felt tingles in his chest.

_"Damn it! What is this weird feeling!?" _He gripped his chest tightly. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt like he needed to get out of school. He was just outside the school gates supporting himself on one side of the building. He then slowly slid down and sat against the wall. He had to catch his breath. After a minute he drooped his head down and was frowning. _"Just calm down...deep breathes." _He did a little breathing exercise that he learned in Oni that helped him calm down. He then stood up and began walking from the academy.

As he walked back to his house, he felt a bit more at ease the further he got away from the school. He was passing through the shopping district on the way to his house when he noticed a man with black and blonde hair having trouble with something.

"No i'm telling you man, I paid the offer you suggested, and this piece of junk broke down before I even got half way home!" The shopper said to the salesman.

"Hey pal, I told you no refunds. Once I sold it, it was your problem. Now get lost!" The salesman said annoyed.

"You swindling jackass!" The buyer said angrily.

"Um.." Issei came over and took a look. "Excuse me sir, but is there a problem?"

"Huh?" The buyer seemed surprised at Issei.

"Hey, get lost kid! This guy is just a pathetic example of a human being, who doesn't take responsibility for his poor choices." The salesman said as he huffed.

"You dirty swine! Give me back my money!"

"..Is that an #i64-Toshiba?" Issei examined the motor bike.

"Ahh, you know your bikes kid. The one and only model in Tokyo!.._Although I have no idea what the hell was wrong with it in the first place, but this is this guy's problem now." _The salesman thought the last part as he turned away.

"Hmm..." Issei was curious as he looked at the engine. "...No, this ain't it." Issei said as he stood up.

"Wha-!? The hell you talking about!?" The salesperson seemed baffled.

"The 64 has a bigger engine...and this paint.." He seemed to be scratching it off with a little rock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The salesperson yelled.

"..Yep, it's rusted." He wiped his finger along the spot he scratched. "This body is aluminum, the 64 was made with steel." He finished.

"You mean this bike is a dud?!" The buyer asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's not a Toshiba. This bike was probably scrapped and put together again." He told him.

"...Is it as the kid says!?" The buyer asked the salesperson angrily.

"I-uh..shit, uh...Y-YOU SIGNED THE AGREEMENT-!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm calling the cops on your ass, see what they think of fraud, you swindler!" The buyer took out his phone.

"Oh well, i'll just-CATCH YOU LATER SUCKER!" The con man ran off past a lot of people. Issei blinked and looked at the buyer.

"He got away."

"Oh don't worry about it. By the way, thanks for that, kid. You seem to know a lot about motorbikes." The blonde man said impressed.

"Oh I just read a lot. I don't actually have any hands-on experience." He explained. "Well I have to go now. Hope you find that guy before he skips town." Issei said as he headed home.

"Hey kid." The buyer asked him. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

"...Issei."

"Issei huh? I'll never forget your help, Issei-kun." He smiled friendlyish.

"Have a good day." Issei said as he headed back. He felt like he had to help the guy out at least. Hopefully he would catch that guy before he swindled someone else. But that was behind him now, he had to get home.

* * *

_**Issei's house...**_

Issei was in the midst of preparing his dinner. He brought some meat from the shopping district after helping out that buyer. He spent a lot of time thinking about school. He wondered if it was normal to be on edge on the first day...Meh, it was probably because he just got out. He'd adjust eventually. He then heard a knock on his door.

_"Must be Yuka." _He thought. He headed over to the door and opened it. And sure enough she was there. "Good evening miss Yuka."

She stayed silent as her head hung low.

"Miss Yuka?" Issei asked again.

"Finally. We're alone at last." She said which made Issei confused.

"I guess...? Are you ok Yuk-?" He was about to say, but was then forced back by a strong blow to his gut. He was knocked all the way back and he hit the back of the wall. He coughed up a lot of saliva from the sudden blow. He held his stomach from the pain.

"W..what?" He wondered. He then looked up and his eyes widened. What he was looking at was not Yuka. But a monster. It had large clawed hands, and dark brown skin.

_**"MAHAHAHA! AT last! After ten long years of waiting, I GOT YOOUUU~!" **_The monster laughed manically.

"Ten year-?! You're the-!" Issei was horrified at what he was looking at. It was the SAME thing that murdered his parents ten years ago. It was a demon.

_**"That's right you human trash! I've been pissed that I didn't get you before the devils came by, but now I got you, the looooose end~!"**_ It seemed to be getting ready to attack.

"You...you killed my parents-UGH!" He sputtered. The demon then picked up Issei with it's wide grasp, squeezing him tightly. "AAAAAAAAAHAHHAAAAA!" Issei screamed in pain.

_**"THAT'S RIGHT! I tore those pathetic meatbags like dolls! Their screams were almost as good as their bodies that I devoured~! Now you too! SCREAM FOR ME!" **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed as he felt his shoulder dislocate. _"It hurts!_ ERrrrgh...Not...like..urk..this!" He teared up from the pain.

_**((Partner! Say it!))**_

"Huh?" Issei heard the voice from before.

_**((If you wanna live, say boost!))**_

"...I...AGH!"

_**((NOW!))**_

_**"Huh?" **_The demon seemed confused.

"...B..." Issei began to say. "BOOOOOST!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_**((BOOST!))**_

A green light was bursting forth from Issei as the demon gasped.

_**"What!? This hum-!?" **_It got blasted away as Issei was engulfed in a green light. It crashed out the door and on to the street.

_**"Impossible! You have a Sacred Gear!?" **_It shouted in disbelief.

_**((Partner, you ok?"))**_

"(Pant)...who..?"

_**((No time, lets deal with this abomination first. You're gonna need to use my power if you want to beat him.)) **_A voice said as Issei looked at his arm and gasped.

"This is a..gauntlet?" It was a red scale-like hand with gold runes on it, and a green orb on the top of the hand.

_**((Don't be lollygagging on me now. He's coming.))**_

Issei looked up and the monster pounced and was intent on smashing Issei into the ground.

_**"DIIIIIIEEEEEE!" **_It shouted as it smashed the ground. Issei rolled out of the way but winced.

_**((You just need to get one shot in.))**_

"Shot?" Issei asked his gauntlet.

_**((Boost my power again.))**_

"Uh..ok. Boost!" As Issei said it, the gauntlet flashed green, and he felt more power surging into his body.

_**((BOOST!))**_

"Now what?"

_**((Blast that motherfucker back to hell! Just concentrate on forming a ball in your hand!))**_

"What!?"

_**(( Look out he's coming!)) **_

The voice warned Issei.

_**"Doesn't matter! I'll scatter your guts all over, just like I did those weak little fleshlings ten years agoooo!" **_

"Shut up!" Issei suddenly glared up at the demon and held his dragon-like hand toward the demon. "THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS YOU MONSTER!" Issei yelled as red energy built up in his hand.

_**((Release it, now!"))**_

"HAAAAH!" Issei then punched the ball of red energy and a beam of red energy shot forth and coated the devil with it's destructive energy.

**_"NOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGHH!" _**It wailed in pain as the energy disintegrated it's body. When the energy dissipated, ashes of the monster floated down to the street and vanished. Issei was panting a great deal.

"I...did it...mom...dad." He fell back and hit the pavement...or at least he thought it was, but he felt him self fall against someone who caught him. He wasn't sure, but he swore he felt this feeling before.

It was from school.

* * *

**Welll, I hope this goes well! Please let me know your thoughts, and I look forward to writing this! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	2. A Whole New World

_**Chapter 2...**_

"..."

Silence. That was all Issei heard when he only saw darkness. He was slowly drifting in his unconscious state from the mental exhaustion from that night before. He wasn't certain if what happened really happened. It seemed too supernatural to be real, but then again, so did the demon from ten years ago. That very demon he killed..

"Mmfgh.." He groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was..

_**"HEeeeeeyy Theeeere~!" **_It was the very same demon he killed last night, and was giving him a very evil grin.

* * *

"(Gasp!)" Issei's eyes shot open when he felt his heart in his throat. He was drenched in sweat as he looked up at a dark ceiling. He felt his eyes twitch and his mouth frozen from fear. He shook a little from the shock. He felt like his heart was about to explode.

"..A dream?" He said to himself. He heard ticking from a grandfather clock from somewhere nearby, and he tensed up when he heard it ring in its low tone. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He did this for about a few moments till he regained his senses. He couldn't move, feeling like he was paralyzed and, and...naked? Where were his clothes?!

"The hell-?" He was about to say, but he felt like something warm was strapped onto him. He looked on his side and he widened his eyes. It was a black haired young woman who was soundly sleeping on him. She looked older than him, but she seemed familiar to him. She then opened her eyes suddenly which made Issei flinch. She had violet eyes that were a penetrating gaze. She seemed to be frowning in a bored manner.

"Awake now human?" She asked.

"..!" Issei couldn't answer.

"You wouldn't stop struggling last night. I know people have nightmares, but you were flailing around like a rag doll." She explained as she slowly sat up. As she did, the blanket covering her slid off revealing her naked figure in front of Issei. Her breasts were as visible as day and her white skin was about as mesmerizing as a model's. He wasn't sure what the hell happened. Did he feel so depressed he called a hooker?! No, he had no idea how to do that! perhaps he brought a girl from school? No, he didn't come across anyone like this!

"Hey, Issei Hyoudou." The raven haired asked.

"Huh..?" He finally snapped out of staring at this woman's body and met her cold gaze.

"You feel better now?"

"..Better..?" He slowly asked.

"You seem rather nervous. Perhaps your close scratch with death made you even more mellow than you were before?" She asked as she leaned forward and put her hands on the bed beside his head. "Well, I don't mind if you're nervous. Perhaps..you're a virgin as well?" She teased as she put her head close to him. Her mouth turned to a grin riddled with ill intent. Her hair was slowly draping down toward Issei who was flushed beyond words.

_"Is this girl some sort of predator or something!?" _He panicked as she planted her boobs on his chest and her fingers snaked around his face. He could also feel her legs interlocking with his that prevented him from moving. His 'thing' was feeling very active when she touched him the way she did. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this chick was like some sort of natural at this.

"Come on, lets have a little fun, eh~?" She smiled as she licked his cheek and caressed his hair.

"F-fun?" Issei slowly fumbled.

"Oi, Raynare." A voice calling from the doorway said annoyed. "Would you leave the poor kid alone? He looks like he's about to burst like a microwaved egg."

"Why are you bothering me Kalawarner? I thought I told you I could take care of this." Raynare retorted as she eased off Issei and turned to her.

"You heard lord Azazel. We are not to inflict anything that would be considered traumatic." She revealed herself to be a rather tall woman with dark blue hair and narrowed dark blue eyes. Her outfit was consisted of a red leather short skirt, and trench coat that was open revealing her buxom figure.

"And what exactly about this is traumatic? The boy is not rejecting me." Raynare said defensively.

"That's because you're smothering him. You must be pretty desperate to do it with this human, when you can't even get Azazel to look at you." Kalawarnar scoffed.

"You bitch! Don't utter such things in front of me! I'll kill you here and now!" She threatened with anger.

"I'd like to see you try it, you suck up." Kalawarner said with confidence as she produced some weird light in her hand. Raynare matched it with a reddish light in her hand.

"Now, now. I like a good cat fight, but this isn't the place for that." A man's voice said. Kalawarnar and Raynare immediately stopped and seemed shocked from the voice. Raynare got out of bed with Issei and on to the floor. She flashed in light, and she was now in a revealing S&amp;M outfit and was bowing along with Kalawarnar. Issei was confused at why they suddenly changed their mood. He looked towards the doorway and he gasped. The man revealed himself to be..

"Y-you're that..!" Issei pointed in recognition. It was the buyer from that one time.

"Yo!" The man smiled. "How are you Hyoudou-kun?"

"You know my name?" Issei asked surprised.

"I took the liberty of checking out Oni's personal files. Issei Hyoudou, 16 years old, no parents, only blood relatives are an aunt and uncle who live away from japan. Discharged and enrolled into Kuoh academy two days ago." He stated.

"Wait, two days ago?" Issei asked.

"Right, you've been sleeping for two days straight." Azazel explained.

"Lord Azazel, if you don't mind me asking.."

"Hm?" Azazel looked at Raynare.

"W-what brings you to the safe house? I told you I had everything under control, so I would not need to disturb you-"

"Hoh? Were you trying to do it with the kid Raynare~?" Azazel smirked with a hint of amusement.

"O-of course not!" Raynare quickly denied.

"I see. Kalawarnar?"

"Hai, she was attempting to deflower the human my lord." Kalawarnar said simply.

"You snitch!" Raynare yelled at her angrily with a tick mark.

"Ahahahaha! Now this is just plain hilarious!" Azazel laughed.

"Why is Kalawarnar here anyway!? I can handle watching a simple human on my own!" Raynare wanted to know.

"I sent you here to watch Hyoudou-kun Raynare, but I decided to send someone to watch you as well." Azazel explained.

"Wha-?!" Raynare turned to Kalawarnar.

"It's as lord Azazel says." Kalwarnar revealed. "I guess it goes to show you can't even be alone with a human without jumping him. Just how far has this angel fallen?" Kalawarnar smiled at her remark.

"Kalawarnar! You shut your filthy little trap, or i'm gonna tear your wings off with my bare hands!" Raynare yelled at her.

"Um.." Issei suddenly asked. "What's going on, and where am I?" He asked.

"Looks like you're loaded with countless questions. Well, get dressed and come in my living room. We'll talk some more after you've had a chance to wake up and eat." Azazel said as he began walking off. "You two, do another sweep around the area. I don't want the devils to be sticking their nose in our business. I'd rather have no interference right now."

"Of course."

"At once." The two said. They walked off and headed outside. Issei looked and saw his clothes and got up to put them on.

* * *

After Issei walked into the living room, he smelled breakfast and headed to the source. Azazel was wearing an apron and flipping some eggs in a pan.

"Ah, there you are. I hope you like eggs, it's only thing I got around here right now." Azazel said with a smile.

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Issei said as he sat down slowly. Azazel gave him the plate and sat down with a cup of coffee across the table. Issei began eating and found it surprisingly good.

"Well, I suppose for now, I should answer some questions. I'm sure you have a lot. But it's quite mind blowing." Azazel said.

"Could we start with why I was in bed..with that girl?" He blushed a little.

"Oh Raynare? She was using a special healing spell I whipped up. But it required her to be in constant contact with you to work."

"Spell?" Issei thought he miss heard him.

"Yeah. Magic so to speak." Azazel held his hand up and a green light shined. Issei gasped in awe of what he was seeing.

"Oh yeah, I didn't properly introduce myself." Azazel cleared his throat. "My name is Azazel. I'm the governor of the Fallen Angels." He said.

"Fallen Angels?" Issei asked again.

"Yeah, see my wings?" Azazel stood up and black feathered wings burst forth from his back. Issei flinched a little from the sight. Azazel then made them disappear and sat down."You're probably confused about whats going on, and why you're here."

"You're.." Issei was still surprised about the wings.

"Oh and by the way, those two girls are also Fallen Angels as well." Azazel explained. And as if on cue, the said two opened the door and entered.

"Nothing to report." Raynare said.

"Great, no one will interrupt us." Azazel said gladly. "But back to the point." He said as he explained. "You know of Devils, Angels, God, and Satan, and all those mythological creatures in myths and legends, right?" Issei nodded as Raynare and Kalawarnar sat down. "Well it's all real."

"What?" Issei was surprised.

"I'll explain it all in due time, but here is what you need to know for now." Azazel sat forward and put his hands on the table. "Right now, there is a secret war that's been going on for centuries. It's a three way stand off between three different factions. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. And you've sparked the interest of some very powerful people."

"Me? Why?" Issei couldn't understand why a nobody like him that got out of a psyche hospital would give a damn about him.

"Because, you are a wielder of a very particularly strong Sacred Gear."

"Sacred..Gear?" Issei said curiously.

"Yep. You know that red gauntlet that you used to kill that demon from before?" Azazel reminded him. Issei was wide eyed and remembered that night.

"So it was real." Issei frowned.

"That Sacred Gear is actually one of the strongest. A Longinus to be accurate, is actually a top tier Sacred Gear that possesses enough power to kill gods." He explained.

"Gods? You mean they're real too?!" Issei was shocked.

"Of course." Azazel replied. "But another thing that sparked the interest of those 'powerful people', was the fact you awakened your Sacred Gear when you're just a human."

"Is that not common?"

"Not common?" Raynare snorted. "It's not even heard of."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say that." Azazel said. "There is still much mystery regarding the nature of Sacred Gears. Perhaps Hyoudou-kun made his awaken through sheer will, or perhaps the Red Dragon sensed it's wielder in danger."

"Red Dragon?"

"Your Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear is actually a vessel containing the Red Dragon, or commonly known as the Red Dragon Emperor." Kalawarnar explained.

"Is having a dragon that big of a deal?" Issei asked.

"HAHAHA! I like this kid!" Azazel laughed humorously. Issei was bit offended from his sudden out burst.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Having a dragon is more than just a 'big deal' Hyoudou-kun." Azazel stopped laughing and got back to their conversation. "Dragons are beings that all three of the factions fear because of their destructive power to kill God and the Satans." He explained. "And who ever possesses any of these dragons, could tip the war in their favor."

"So..this dragon..it could help settle the war between these factions?" Issei asked to make sure.

"Pretty much." Azazel.

"So you brought me here to-?"

"Whoa, hold your horses Hyoudou-kun." Azazel held his hand up. "I didn't help you because of your Sacred Gear, I just wanted repay you for earlier."

"Repay?"

"It's up to you what you want to do Hyoudou-kun. But I figured you would want to know what type of world you're gonna have to live with now. Because now that you can use your Sacred Gear, you're gonna be approached by some pretty interesting individuals." Azazel said amused.

"So basically you're saying i'm part of this, whether I like it or not." Issei sounded disappointed.

"I wish it wasn't like that, but yeah." Azazel said.

"...I got one more question."

"What is it?"

"At school, I get this weird feeling from some of the students, and I get tense all of a sudden. Is that because they're...?"

"Kuoh Academy? Ah, that's the Gremory's and Sitris turf. They got quite a few devils there attending like normal students. But you're just a human, so its strange why you're able to sense that." Azazel put a hand on his chin and was in deep thought.

"Perhaps it is the Dragon's way of instinctively protecting its host?" Kalawarnar suggested.

"That's what I was thinking, but it wouldn't make sense how he's able to...Well, my advice to you is to just act normally. If you are approached by a devil, or angel, or a fallen angel-"

"What? I thought you were fallen angels? Why would I get approached by your guys?"

"There has been some...disagreements among my faction. Internal conflict so to speak. A lot of them act without my knowledge, so I can't keep track of everyone. These two are the only ones I trust." He showed his hand toward Raynare and Kalawarnar.

"So if you get approached by them, well, it's your life. What you decide to do is up to you. You might even be tried to get recruited because of the fact you possess the Longnius. Power like that is up for grabs nowadays, so watch yourself." Azazel concluded. "You should probably get back to your residence. The devils and angels might not like me interacting with a human. Raynare, Kalawarnar? Make sure he gets home safely." Azazel ordered.

"Hai." Raynare and Kalawarnar nodded.

"Uh..thanks for the help Azazel." Issei thanked him.

"No problem. Just make sure you use your power wisely."

"Got it." Issei said as he got up and bowed. Issei and the two women left with him leaving Azazel alone in the room. He smiled as he sat back.

"Something tells me a storm's brewing. And you're the one at the center of it, Issei Hyoudou."

* * *

_**Morning, 4:00 am...**_

As Issei walked on in the dark, Kalawarnar and Raynare were on both sides of him with stoic expressions. It was getting awkward because they hadn't said a word since leaving Azazel's apartment. They seemed to be on constant look out.

"Is there something wrong?" Issei asked.

"Sometimes a stray devil, or some sort of beast roams the streets at night when no one is around, hoping to snag a snack before the next night. " Kalawarnar explained.

"Stray devil? Whats that?" Issei asked.

"A devil that abandons their master and roams on its own." Raynare said. "Same as the one that attacked you."

"You would fall into that category, but you don't have a master, and you're not a devil. This is kind of a unique case though." Kalawarnar said as she put her hand on her chin. "Never thought there would be a human who wields a Longnius and still retains their humanity."

"Why is that weird?"

"Because humans are the only ones who have Sacred Gears inside them, the devils and angels collect them by resurrecting them into devils or angels." Raynare explained. "But you awakened yours without having the need to do that."

"...I see." He said understanding. He was still unsure what was going on, but he knew this whole deal was not gonna be easy to go along with. The existence of Gods, Devils, Angels...the thought that it was actually real was mind blowing.

"Whats up with you?" Kalawarnar asked as she bent down a little to Issei's height, still wearing her frown.

"Nothing..its just..up until a few days ago, I thought I really was crazy, but now that all this happened..." He looked at his left hand and closed it. Kalwarnar than stood upright and puffed her chest out while putting her hands behind her head.

"You're kinda accepting of this, for a human anyway." She had to admit, he was kind of strange.

"Well, at least I know i'm not crazy." He said as he smiled sadly. Kalawarnar just glanced at him with curiosity and just shrugged. They finally reached Issei's house and they stopped in front of it.

"We're here. We should head back Raynare."

"Don't have to tell me." Raynare rolled her eyes, they sprouted wings and took off. Raynare stopped and turned back at Issei. The two were quiet for a moment before Raynare said, "See you at school, human." She then took off. Issei was confused.

_"So she's coming to my school huh?..."_

* * *

**_Kuoh Academy..._**

Issei was approaching the gates at school and yawning from a lack of sleep. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to a school full of things that the entire world thought were not real. As he approached, he saw Yuuma up ahead who looked to be on her phone. He stopped and looked at her for a second. He then felt the same presence from her when he was with..Raynare..

"Raynare.." He slowly said to himself. Yuuma looked at him and was suddenly excited all of a sudden. He then saw her run towards him and then tackled him to the ground.

"Isseeeii~!" She squealed with delight. They were on the ground much to everyone's surprise.

"You-!" Issei was about to say something.

"It's me, just play along." Yuuma said with a tone that was similar to Raynare's.

"Raynare?"

"Don't say my name in public. When we're at school i'm Amano Yuuma, just act normal." Raynare said before getting off him. Issei gulped and got up and dusted himself off.

"Geez~! That was mean of you to leave me waiting on Friday. How come you didn't show?" Yuuma pouted. Issei tried to play along.

"I..was busy moving the rest of my stuff in the house...I forgot..sorry." Issei said as he fumbled with his words.

"Well, just go with me later today. We'll have lots of fun!" She cheered.

"H-hai.." Issei sweated a little. _"How does she do it?!" _The switch in personality was unbelievable. Totally different from a few hours ago. Issei looked around them and was very wary of everyone. Yuuma then came up and grabbed his arm and clung to his side.

"The devils are watching you right now. You know that little white haired runt in our class?" She said quietly to him. He nodded. "She's part of the Gremory clan. She's been observing you ever since you left your house this morning."

"Huh?" Issei was about to turn around, but Raynare jerked him back.

"Don't look. If they get wind that you're on to them, they're bound to make a move on you soon."

"How do you know she's watching?"

"Kalawarnar." Raynare said. "Lord Azazel gave her orders to watch from afar."

"So that girl is a devil." Issei said as he continued walking inside. Raynare released his arm and began walking ahead.

"I got different classes than you today. Just do what you can to blend in till after school." She instructed him.

"Got it." Issei nodded.

"See you after school." She said and began leaving.

"Um..thank you. For helping me." He said as he turned away.

"Don't misunderstand human. I'm just acting under lord Azazel's orders. I'm your friend at school, but that's it." She replied coldly. Issei was raising his hand a little but just frowned and lowered it. He sighed once more and headed to class. As he walked down the halls, he almost reached his class room, but was blocked off by two female students. He widened his eyes and tensed up again. But he then recognized one of them. One of them was the girl he brushed past that one time when he was heading home. He was probably about twenty feet from entering before he heard a voice.

_**((Yo, partner.))**_

"You're-!" Issei was about to say out loud.

_**((Don't react, just listen to me.))**_

Issei gulped. He wasn't used to hearing voices just out of the blue.

_**((I'm sure you've been getting this weird feeling every time you're around certain people. Well that was me. Every time you feel that way, that's to let you know that's either a devil, or fallen angel.))**_

"Okay, but why the hell haven't you said a word to me since three days ago!?" Issei silently protested.

_**((You were quite out of it. Plus I didn't feel like explaining everything to you, so I let that fallen angel guy do it.)) **_

"Cop out." Issei said annoyed.

_**((Unless you need me to fight, i'll be there. But this pointless talking is not my thing. Good luck in school, human.))**_

"Don't just-!...Hey..hey! You little bastard, don't just stop talking, I need help!" Issei was silently arguing with his hand, which looked weird to the kids around him. Issei realized it and sighed. He just decided to go to class. As approached the door, the two female students with glasses stood in his way with stoic looks.

"Issei Hyoudou, correct?" The short haired girl asked.

"Y-yes." He answered.

"My name is Sona Sitri. I'm the student council president of Kuoh academy." She bowed a little.

"Nice..to meet you." Issei was getting a bit nervous, but he maintained his composure. He knew this girl was a devil. The name Sitri also rung a bell when he remembered what Azazel said.

_"Kuoh Academy? Ah, that's the Gremory's and Sitri's turf."_

_"If this is their turf, then she must be a big shot around here." _Issei thought.

"I was wondering if you would give me a moment of your time after school."

"What for?"

"I simply wished to talk to you about certain things." She said, still maintaining her emotionless look.

"Uh, okay. I'll try to make it then. I got some things to do afterwards, but i'll head to the student council's office after school." He reasoned.

"That is acceptable." Sona agreed. "See you after class, Issei Hyoudou." She said. With that, she walked off with the other girl to who knows where. Issei just entered his class room and went to his desk and sat down.

_"Those two were devils..what do they want with me? Did they know I talked to Azazel? Even for devils, I would think that would take time." _Issei spent the remainder of class wondering what the two wanted.

* * *

"Man, these classes are so easy. They had harder subjects in Oni." Issei stretched. He was glad it was over. Granted the whole devils and angels thing was on his list of concerns, but his high school studies were easy in comparison to the point he didn't want to do them.

"Issei-kun." A voice called. Issei turned and tensed up.

_"Fuck, another one?!" _Issei was running into these devils faster than he could run away from them. It was Yuuto.

"I see you're back from your trip to Oni. I hope you're doing well." He said with worry.

_"Trip?...Oh. _Yeah, I forgot the pills that get the other ones out of my system. So I was in a bit of a withdrawal, ehehe." Issei realized what he was saying and just played along. _"That bastard Azazel could at least let me know what my cover was! I almost lost composure there for a minute!" _Issei cursed the fallen angel in the back of his head.

"Well, nice to know you're doing well. By the way, my president was wondering if you would be able to stop by the Occult Research Club after school." Yuuto said.

"Oh that. Yeeaah, sorry about that Kiba. I totally forgot about that." Issei apologized. "I gotta go to the student council after classes, but I'll try to make it afterwards."

"That would be fine. You just come when you have taken care of your business. I'll let my president know." Yuuto bowed with a smile. "Well if you'll excuse me." Yuuto left along with a group of girls that were following him. Issei watched him till he was out of sight and then planted his forehead on the desk.

"Fuck me."

NOW he had to go to the O.R.C, the Student Council President, and go with Raynare on a date.

* * *

"(Sigh), man, I hope this ain't some sort of ambush. I wonder if devils are more ill tempered than angels or fallen angels?"

He had met Azazel, and he seemed more calm and laid back, he also figured that angels were saints, but he didn't know what the devils were like. The only one he saw was the one that attacked him. He knew it was one of those 'stray devils' Kalawarnar and Raynare mentioned. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He arrived at the Student Council Office and gulped. He felt his heart racing a bit. He knocked on the door. He was greeted by the girl with really long hair and glasses.

"The president is expecting you. Please come in." She said as she stepped out of the way to allow him entry. He came in and looked around. It was very open with a large table. On the opposite end of it was Sona who had her hands rested on the table.

"Thank you for coming Issei Hyoudou." Issei sat down at a seat next to Sona along with Tsubaki.

"If you don't mind my asking..why am I here Sona-senpai?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a certain..issue you may be dealing with." Sona adjusted her glasses.

"Issue?" Issei repeated, but was confused.

"You have a certain kind of power, from what I understand." Sona said seriously.

"Power?" Issei was acting confused.

"I think you know. You've awakened your Sacred Gear on your own." She said. Issei widened his eyes. Sona simply held her hand up in a calming manner. "Do not panic. I am not going to do anything to you." She assured him. "Tell me Issei Hyoudou, what do you know about Angels and Devils?" She asked. Issei felt a sense of relief after realizing that she didn't know Azazel talked to him. He decided it would probably would be safe to just make up something.

"Um..if you're referring to the three way war between angels, devils and fallen angels, I know that much." He said. Sona and Tsubaki were surprised.

"Y-you know about that?" Sona asked surprised.

"Well more or less. My..Sacred Gear more or less told me." He said as he scratched his head. "Its pretty annoying though. He only talks when he wants to, so I don't know if he's listening or not." He looked at his arm in annoyance.

"I see. Well, I don't need to explain that then. You see, Issei Hyoudou.." She got up and sat on the table next to Issei. "I was wondering if it didn't bother you, would you consider join-"

"SONA!" The doors suddenly burst open and a red headed girl popped in out of breath. Issei instantly recognized her. She was the girl with red, crimson hair he saw the other day. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"What are you riled up for, Rias?" Sona asked with an annoyed tone. Issei could feel animosity in the air from the two.

_"What the hell is this?!" _He wondered.

"I had my eyes on him first! Why are you trying to steal him!?" The red head demanded.

"It's first come, first served Rias. And I was already asking him to join my peerage." Sona crossed her arms.

"That's only because Yuuto told you about it! And I invited him to my club room first!"

"Ara, president. If you run off like that, I can't follow that easily." A girl who just made it to the door said who was out of breath.

"What the HELL is going on?" Issei asked who was completely at a loss for words.

"Just let them be. They usually calm down after a minute." Tsubaki explained. "My name is Tsubaki Shinra by the way. I'm the vice-president of the student council. I apologize for having you come in on such short notice." She said.

"Don't worry about it. At this point, having a little bit of warning nowadays is actually nice." Issei chuckled.

"I see you're still new to this whole ordeal."

"It's just hard to believe all this...its just a lot to soak in." Issei said as he sighed.

"Well, if you need pointers, or have any problems at school, just let me know. It is my responsibility to help my underclassmen when need be." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tsubaki-senpai." Issei thanked her.

"Honorifics are unnecessary Hyoudou-kun. I don't mind if you call me Tsubaki, but try to keep formalities when we're in front of the presidents." She said.

"Sure thing." Issei nodded.

"He was GOING to my club first! What part of that do you not understand!?"

"He can drop by after he's done with me." Sona and Rias were still going at it, as Issei just sweat dropped at them. The two finally calmed down and huffed. Rias and Sona then turned to Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou, this is Rias Gremory. She's the president of the Occult Research Club. She's also a childhood friend of mine." Sona introduced her.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Issei Hyoudou." Rias bowed. "I've been really interested in you since you enrolled. I wanted the chance to talk to you, but it seem that you've had to deal with some things as of late." Rias said with a frown.

"Uhh..pleasure to meet you." Issei sweat dropped.

_"How am I going to get out of this one?!"_

* * *

**_Read/_Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	3. My Upperclassmen Are Devils

**_Chapter 3..._**

Issei was stuck in the corner of the table with Tsubaki, as Sona and Rias were eyeing him.

"So, I heard you were wanting to see me." Issei finally manage to get out.

"Yep. Would you please follow me back to my club room?" Rias offered her hand.

"Not until i'm done." Sona said firmly.

"Ara, ara, so much tension is in the air. I think our little underclassman is a bit overwhelmed you two." The girl who came in with Rias said.

"Akeno." Rias said in a pouting way.

"True, Issei Hyoudou is being put on the spot because of your unnecessarily meddling." Sona said as she crossed her arms.

"The only one meddling here is you, Sona." Rias and Sona were sparking tension, VISIBLY.

"W-well, from the sound of it..." Issei spoke up. "You two want me to join your..peerages?" Issei asked.

"..Are you familiar with the game of chess, Issei Hyoudou?" Sona asked.

"Yes." Issei answered

"High-Class Devils are given 15 chess pieces known as Evil Pieces. They are used to reincarnate humans and other creatures into Devils." Sona explained.

"And depending on the individual, it costs a certain amount to reincarnate them. But afterwards, they become a servant of a master." Rias finished.

"And Evil Pieces grant the reincarnated certain abilities such as great strength, magic, or speed." Tsubaki finished.

"Sounds like a recruitment for devils." Issei said as he put his hand on his chin with a curious look.

"More or less. But many high-class are quite picky about their slaves." Akeno said as she smiled.

"Really?" Issei asked. He thought for a second before putting his hands together as an apology. "Well, I'm sure you all are nice people, but I don't feel like getting involved in this war." Issei said which made them make sounds of surprise. "I've been trying to steer clear of a lot of devils, fallen angels, angels and well.."

"Issei Hyoudou." Sona asked.

"What is it?" He asked with a blank look.

"Do you not wish to join because of the murder of your parents?" They all were surprised.

"Oh..you know about that huh?" Issei made a sad smile as he sat back.

"Forgive me. That was out of line." Sona bowed respectively.

"No, its alright. And no, its not that." Issei said as Sona looked up to him. "I just..think getting involved right now isn't a good idea. At least because of the way I am now." Issei said which made them silent. "For now, I think I wanna know more about this Sacred Gear before I do anything rash." He said as he looked at his left arm.

"..I see." Sona said nodding. Granted she wanted to have him as her pawn, but she was not the kind of devil to force it on him. "Then..will you at least consider my offer?"

"I'll think about it. Excuse me, I got some things I need to do after school. It was nice meeting you all." Issei stood and bowed as he headed for the door. As he past Akeno she smiled at him and said,"Have a good evening, my little kouhai~." She let him pass and he left.

"I'm thinking he does not wish to join , president." Tsubaki said.

"Well this is a real shame. I wonder if I could get him to join some way?" Rias wondered.

"I think it would be best to let him be for now." Sona said. "He somewhat understands the balance of the war, but I don't think he will participate in it yet." She noted, observing their conversation from earlier.

"I also don't like the fact of him hanging around Raynare." Rias noted in an annoyed tone. "The Fallen Angels have been too quiet recently, and my brother is too busy in the Underworld to address this situation."

"I don't think she would try anything in our territory. But then again, they have extracted Sacred Gears from humans before." Sona was thinking about it and was troubled about it. "For now, we'll keep a closer eye on them." Sona and the rest agreed.

"Well, i'm sure he'll change his mind at some point. I mean, eventually he'll have to pick a side." Rias reasoned.

"That's what worries me." Sona said with a serious demeanor. "By the way, is your Rating Game still happening next month?" Sona asked Rias.

"Yes. But I still need one or two more people." Rias said with a frustrated sigh. "I was hoping to have him join my peerage before long." Rias said as she stared at the door.

"I'm sure you will do well." Sona said with a smile.

"I hope so..." She sighed once more.

* * *

_"Well she said after school...but where is she?" _Issei was waiting at the gates for Raynare, but she didn't show for about twenty minutes. He looked at the clock on his phone and was wondering where she went.

"Hey, transfer student." Issei looked up and he was looking at a male student. He never saw him before.

"What?" He asked.

"The Queen of Kouh academy Rias Gremory is calling for you behind the school courtyard." He seemed to have a look of distaste at Issei. Issei raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Issei walked to the designated spot directed by the male student. When he arrived, it was just a dead end.

"Uh, where is Rias-senp-OORGK!" Issei turned to ask, but when he did, he felt a strong blow to his stomach by some blunt object. He cringed and dropped his bag. He fell to his knees and gripped his stomach area. He couldn't breathe that well from getting the wind knock out of him. His pupils dilated, he felt like he was kicked by a horse. He looked up and there was more of them. It was a bunch of male students.

"What..the fuck?" Issei gasped for air. He eyed the one who hit him with the bat and glared at him.

"So you think one of the Queens would seriously call you out here? Man, you really are mental." A tall blonde with a weird face said. "Ever since you've come to our academy, you are all the queens of our academy talk about!" He swung again, hitting Issei across the cheek. Issei fell to his side and felt his cheek swell a little.

"O-oi, Tamaka..I think that might have been too far. If the teachers see him hurt like tha-"

"It's fine. He can't prove it was me anyway." The leader silenced his lackey. "Let this be a lesson to you. You mess with the Queens again, i'll do even worse next time." They all walked off leaving Issei in the dirt. Issei's hair covered his eyes as he slowly got up. His eyes were narrowed when he sat up. He winced but stood up, he dusted himself off and picked up everything that fell out of his bag. He then wiped his eyes, and walked on as if nothing happened.

* * *

Issei was now almost at the school gates, and there was Raynare tapping her foot. She looked over and saw him coming towards her.

"About time, I was about to leave." She said annoyed. She was surprised when Issei just walked past her without so much as a response.

"Lets go." He said as he walked. Raynare turned around and was confused.

"Hey, wait up!" She shouted till she walked up to him. "Where were you-huh?" She noticed his cheek swollen and red. "What happened to your face?" She asked curiously.

"Tripped into a ditch." Issei lied.

"A DITCH did that to your face?! I think your bleeding a little!" She moved his hair out of the way and was surprised how blank his eyes were.

"I'm fine. Just fell on a rock." He said as he walked on. Raynare was staring at him in bewildered confusion. She then recomposed herself and stared at him. She looked back at the school and saw a group of guys walking off laughing about something. One of them was holding a metal bat. She narrowed her eyes before heading off to Issei.

"We'll go tomorrow."

"Huh? But you sai-"

"Well I changed my mind. I'm not going anywhere with your face like that." She said with annoyance.

* * *

**_Issei's house..._**

"You don't have to-ACK!" Issei was saying all of sudden before he felt a sting from the ointment, applied by Raynare.

"Just shut up and hold still." She groaned. She then put a band-aid on his cheek and just narrowed her eyes at Issei. "Is that all that's hurt?" She asked.

"..." Issei was silent.

"ARE. YOU. HURT?" She asked as she grabbed his collar and glared at him coldly.

"Ugh..m-my side hurts." Issei winced. She let go and pulled his shirt up. She gasped after seeing the wound inflicted on his abdomen. It was a nasty bruise.

"I assume this 'ditch' just happen to hit you with a blunt object?" She said sarcastically.

"It was a nasty fall." Issei looked away and looked at the ground. Raynare sighed.

"Get in the bath."

"Wha-"

"Do I have to tell you again?" She seemed a bit hostile and demanding this time.

"A-alright." Issei said as he got up and headed for the bathroom. Raynare then held her hand up and a vial of something appeared in her hand. She looked at it and shook it a little. She then sighed.

_"If lord Azazel sees him hurt, Kalawarnar will just say I did it." _She decided there was no other choice. She went to go prepare, but failed to notice her 'friend' enter the house.

"Uuuughhh...lord Azazel has me working non-stop. Why couldn't I go to school?~" Kalawarnar complained as she sluggishly walked through the house. _"I need a shower now...the Hyoudou kid shouldn't mind. I'll just be a few minutes." _Kalawarnar decided it would be alright and headed straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Issei was standing in the bath with his hair draping over his eyes. He frowned as he touched his cheek. It stung a little when he touched it. But for some reason he didn't seem bothered by it. He failed to notice the silhouette approaching the bathroom door.

"Ahhh, I so deserve this after so much surveillance." Kalawarnar said as she began stripping her clothes off.

"Huh?" Issei heard her and saw her about to enter. "W-wait! Kalawarnar-!" He tried to say, but she had already slid the door open. She then made sound of surprise as she saw Issei.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here yet. Mind if I join you?" She asked normally.

"Y-y-y-you're-!" Issei was pointing at her frantically.

"Hm? You can't take a bath with your clothes on. Uh...Oh right, I forgot, you humans aren't used to seeing us in the nude that much." Kalawarnar said as she put her hand on her chin.

"A-a-anyway, i'll get out right now-!" He tried to get up but he slipped and fell in the tub. "Urghk!" He winced as he gripped his side.

"Oi, are you ok?" Kalawarnar asked as she came closer to him. She came over and leaned over him. "What happened to your side?" She asked.

"N-nothing! I ju-!" He then looked up and he was staring directly at Kalawarnar's breasts. He felt blood about to burst out of his head. He felt light headed and fell back and hit his head against the back of the tub. Kalawarnar was surprised and quickly tried to see if he was ok.

"O-oi! Issei Hyoudou?! Crap!" She panicked.

* * *

Issei was sitting there on a bath stool with a towel covering his nether regions. He was blushing pink from what the situation turned into. Kalawarnar was scrubbing his back with a bar of soap. She had decided to cover up with a towel, so Issei wouldn't have another panic attack.

"Geesh, I thought after sleeping with Raynare you would be less of a wimp." She said as she scrubbed him down. "Ah..sorry, that came out wrong." She apologized.

"N-no problem. But, what are you doing here?" Issei asked nervously.

"Well, I had to let lord Azazel know that the devils were on alert now, but I decided to swing by for a quick shower. You seemed to get the attention of the Gremory and Sitri clans. How did that go by the way?" She was curious.

"W-well like you guys said, they wanted to add me to one of their peerages, but I told them i'd rather not get involved at the moment." Issei said as he scratched his cheek.

"That's probably the only thing you could say. I probably won't be able to remain on surveillance for long. They might start getting territorial because a Fallen Angel is keeping eyes on you." She said as she started rubbing his hair.

"But..why are you taking a shower here?" He asked nervously.

"Well, Azazel uses up all the hot water in that tiny apartment, leaving me and Raynare with freezing cold water." She said with a sigh.

"Can't you just use your magic to..I don't know, heat it up?" Issei asked curiously. He figured that if magic existed, anything was possible.

"Lord Azazel doesn't want us using magic around the apartment. Says it might draw 'unwanted attention'." Kalawarnar said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She then dumped water on Issei and got all the soap off him. "Alright now's the-"

"What the hell!?" Raynare's voice rang outside the door. She slid it open and found Kalawarnar holding Issei's hair and him looking at her with a surprised look."What are YOU doing here!?" She pointed at the fallen angel.

"What's it look like? We're just taking a bath." Kalwarnar said with a confused look.

"No, WHY are you here?!" She specified.

"I was getting tired of camping in the bushes all day. That white haired brat was making it hard for me to keep an eye in him, so I had to hide myself throughout the school grounds, and I smelled awful. Besides, I needed a hot bath after two months of chilling shower water." Kalawarnar explained.

"Errrgh!" Raynare growled. "Well get out! I have to apply..!" Raynare silenced herself. Kalawarnar narrowed her dark blue orbs at Raynare.

"Apply what?" She stood up and asked.

"Eh..uh..n-nothing!" She sweated a little. Kalawarnar walked closer to her and was towering over her as she leaned forward.

"What Raynare? What were you going to apply?"

"The uh..(murmur).."

"Speak up."

"T-the Angel's Essence." She said while poking her two index fingers together.

"...Ehh? So he got hurt?" Kalawarnar looked back at Issei and noticed his bruise on his side. She still had a stoic look, but it was darker as she looked back at Raynare. "That stuff doesn't grow on trees you dumb bitch. We're only supposed to use that when we get hurt." She scolded Raynare with a cold glare.

"A-a little bit wasn't-"

"Oh lord Azazel is gonna love this." Kalawarnar walked past her leaving a horrified look on Raynare's face.

"WAAAIIIT! Please, for the love of all things holy and demonic, please don't tell him!" Raynare prostrated on the floor. "I'm THIS close to getting booted from the apartment, I don't have anyone else to talk too~!" She wailed.

"Tch, get up." Kalawarnar pinched her nose in frustration. "...Alright fine. I won't tell Lord Azazel, but on one condition." She said as she turned around.

"As long as it's in my power." Raynare said, but had a bad feeling. Kalawarnar's 'conditions' usually led to her being dragged through the mud on multiple occasions.

* * *

_**11:00 P.M...**_

Issei was laying there twitching eyes and a blush. Kalawarnar was laying in bed with him and Raynare. In the nude of course.

"_I feel like I should be happy, but I can't stop thinking about this situation. Is this really ok!?" _Issei wondered.

"Are you going to sleep? This stuff works better when you're calm." Kalawarnar said.

"It's kind of hard too. I'm not used to...w-well..this." He blushed as his hair covered his eyes.

"Really? I'd think a guy would be very happy in this situation, and you're reaction..it's kinda cute, and makes me want to bully you a little." Kalawarnar giggled.

"I-it really isn't that big of a deal. I've taken beatings before. It wasn't as bad as.." Issei was saying, but then he flashed back to something. He then frowned a little.

"Bad as what?" Raynare asked curiously.

"Well...back when I was in Oni, there was this guy there. He worked as a guard for Oni. He was regularly supposed to escort the kids out of the gym and take them to certain rooms in the facility." Issei explained. "I was friends with this one girl in my dorm. She'd always pass me notes under the door when she was out. She told me about what she did, what she drew, what she ate, and whether she was happy or sad. I didn't meet her face to face, but we always wrote to each other when the staff allowed it." He smiled a little. "One day, I got permission to meet her. I was excited, for the first time after that demon killed my parents, I was looking forward to meeting someone else."

"Sounds like some romantic shtick to me." Kalawarnar said as she assumed he was falling for the girl.

"Maybe. But relationships were forbidden in Oni." Issei frowned. "But after I opened the door.." He stopped for a moment and gulped. "..She was..dead." He said as he felt his voice falter for a moment. "She uh..(sniff), was found to be sexually assaulted and..was killed while it was happening." He recalled as he felt his heart sinking a little. "The guard who was in charge was acting like he didn't know, but I knew.." He then stopped a second to recompose himself. He swallowed and continued. "So, one day it was my turn to get taken back to my room by that same guy...and he..tried to rape me." He said as he bit his lip. "When I tried to fight back, he hit me...and hit me, and hit me, and hit me over and over again."

"Tch, fucking pedophile." Raynare clicked her tongue in disgust.

"And? Did he..?" Kalawarnar was listening and was curious.

"..Nope." Issei suddenly said. "I grabbed his stun baton and managed to get him off me. Issei said which made the two listen with stoic looks. "I shocked him, until the other staff arrived."

"I assume he got found out and thrown in jail?" Raynare asked.

"..." Issei was silent as his hair covered his eyes.

"Oi." Kalawarnar asked.

"I'm tired. I need some sleep." Issei said as he turned and laid his head down on his pillow.

"What?! That's it?!" Raynare whined.

"..." Issei just remained silent.

"..(Sigh), whatever. G'night." Kalawarnar said as she turned and got comfortable. Raynare was looking at Issei with a blank look. She then frowned a little.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

"Mmm.." Issei moaned a little as his eyes opened. He couldn't move again, so he turned his head to the side and Raynare was clutching him like a stuffed animal. He blinked a minute and turned to his other side and Kalawarnar was holding his head and holding it to her bare breast. He blinked a moment.

_"...Did I just..?" _Issei wondered.

"Mmmmhmmm..give me back my pillow..Raynare." Kalawarnar sleepily said as she pulled his head further into her chest.

"Mmf!" Issei panicked. She was suffocating her 'pillow' while trying to get it back from Raynare. In her sleep that is.

"Kal-Mmf!"Issei tried to call out, but this fallen angel was determined to take it back. She rolled on top of him while snuggling his head.

"Mmf! MMMMMF!" Issei was slapping Kalawarnar on her back to wake her back up.

"Ah...huh?" Kalawarnar awoke after a long battle with Raynare. She then looked down and Issei was flushed as she locked her tired eyes with her sleepy ones."Oh, (yawn). Morning Issei Hyoudou. Is it time to get up?" She asked as she tiredly rested her head on his chest.

"Y-yeah." Issei stuttered.

"(Yawn), ok...zzz." She went back to sleep off to the side of him. He felt a wave of relief. He then turned to Raynare who was clutching his arm like body pillow. She was in her Amano Yuuma form as she slept comfortably. Issei thought she was kind of cute. But the thought was completely extinguished when she opened her eyes and the piercing pink eyes was staring at him.

"Good morning, human." Raynare said as she stared at him with cold eyes.

"G-good..morning." Issei said a she tried to free his arm, but her grip was like a tiger's. She clearly wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, somewhat." Issei said as he tried to pull away, but was not permitted to leave by her hook like grip.

"What are you going to be doing today?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Um, it's the weekend..and..uh.." He was trying to think. He felt her nails starting to dig into his arm.

"AND?" She seemed dissatisfied with his answer.

"Ah." Issei then remembered. "O-our date?" She seemed satisfied with that answer, and eased off her murderous grip.

"Took you long enough." She huffed.

"S-sorry. Um..I'm getting up now." He said as he got out of bed. Raynare looked at him with a stoic look as he left.

"You sure are smitten with that human." Kalawarnar said, revealing herself to be still awake.

"Shut up. I am not." She said as she got out of bed.

"Aaagh, it annoys me how stubborn you act!" She groaned. She threw her pillow off her and stretched. She then flashed, and she was in her outfit from before. "If you weren't you wouldn't be annoyed that he forgot about your date."

"T-that's because the devils are monitoring us now. I wanna at least show them that we're acting legit." She said as she walked off. "I'm getting a shower!" She said as she slammed the door shut.

"..What a kid." Kalawarnar rolled her eyes and stretched.

* * *

_**40 minutes later...**_

"..."

"..."

"W-well, eat up..I guess?" Issei said as he scratched his head and sheepishly laughed. Raynare and Kalawarnar's mouths were wide open from the sight of there breakfast.

"Hash browns..."

"Bacon.."

"NOT JUST EGGS!" They yelled in unison.

"S-something wrong?" Issei asked, startled from their outburst.

"Not in the least-rather, I've only eaten eggs for breakfast every morning." Raynare said as the two eyeballed their breakfast.

"Kid.." Kalawarnar said all of a sudden. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" She said as she immediately began eating. "Mmmm~! An actual breakfast is the best!" Kalawarnar said as she ate in bliss.

"..T-thank you for the food." Raynare said as she began eating hers slowly, but began eating faster. After a few moments they finished.

"Pah! I think I know where i'm gonna eat breakfast from now on." Kalawarnar said as she leaned back and rubbed her stomach in satisfaction.

"I admit it was good." Raynare said as she coughed.

"Mm, this is rather good." Azazel said as he stood behind them eating a plate full of breakfast.

"Hu-!?

"WHA-!?" The two turned around and met the familiar smile of the leader of their faction.

"As you were you two. Geez, I tell them to take it easy but no matter what, they act like i'm some kind of god." He complained.

"Azazel came in ten minutes ago. He was wondering where you two went last night." Issei said.

"FORGIVE US!" The two fell on the floor and prostrated and nearly stuck their heads in the floor.

"It's fine you two." He said as he raised his hand in assurance. "Actually, I was planning on having you live here for now." Azazel said as he drank a cup of coffee Issei poured him.

"..HUUUUUUUUUUH!?" The two shouted.

"Huh?" Issei turned to the fallen angel with a confused tone.

"I need to take care of some internal issues within the Fallen Angel Faction. But I needed to give Hyoudou-kun a heads up." He said as he put his cup down. "As I said before, you wielding a Longnius is an attention grabber, but at some point, you're going to need to start fighting back."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The Red Dragon Emperor resides in that Sacred Gear, right?" He asked. Issei nodded. "Well there's another one out there. He's known as the White Dragon Emperor. Equally as powerful as the Red Dragon." He said which made Issei listen intently. "And these two dragons happen to be arch-rivals, and are destined to meet, and fight each other."

"You don't mean.." Raynare said with a surprised tone.

"I don't think Vali is making his move yet. But I doubt he's gonna sit down and wait forever. In other words Hyoudou-kun." He pointed to Issei. "If you want to be alive for your next semester, I suggest you train yourself."

"Train?"

"Yeah. Learn to use your Sacred Gear, and learn to unlock the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor."

_**((He speaks the truth partner.))**_

"Y-you-!" Issei was surprised when his left hand was talking.

"The dragon spoke!" Raynare and Kalawarnar were surprised.

**_((It won't be long until we run into the 'White Guy'. So we gotta get you to at least use your Balance Breaker. Or we're gonna get smoked before we even take a swing at him.))_**

"So..I gotta fight this guy at some point?" He asked.

_**((It's inevitable. Our hosts always clashed over the millennium. And now that you have awakened the Boosted Gear, yur' gonna need to start training on how to use it.))**_

"How?" Issei asked.

_**((Physical training will do. You're gonna have to push yourself to your absolute limit. Even a human can be a threat to Devils and Angels if they train for it. So get stronger. The more you train, the more you'll be able to power up.))**_

"..."

"There is also another option." Azazel said. "If you wish it, we could remove the Sacred Gear. But..given how powerful it is, it could kill you. But you could get reincarnated by either the Angels, or the Devils." He offered. "So what will you do? Will you fight as a human where you're most likely to die, or do you want live in a world where you're chances of living will go up?"

"..."

"..." Everyone was quiet as they awaited his answer. Issei took a deep breath and thought for a second. He then made up his mind as he looked up. "For the longest time, I was always the one who was treated like i'm helpless. I finally get out, and I killed the devil that murdered my parents." He said as Azazel began smiling. "I was a human then, so I think i'll take my chances and live like one." He declared.

"I thought you might say that." Azazel said as he walked towards the door. "Well, good luck kid. Raynare? Kalawarnar?"

"Hai." They both said.

"You live here now. And I expect you to help Hyoudou-kun out when he needs it."

"Of course, lord Azazel." They both replied with a bow.

"I'll be back after a while. In the mean time, get stronger and live up to those words, Red Dragon Emperor. See ya!" He waved them off, and disappeared. Issei looked at his arm and then clenched it with a nod.

_"I'll get stronger. I'll live on..for you..Mom..Dad." _He nodded.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	4. No Longer a Secret

_**Chapter 4...**_

"(Pant), (pant)..." Issei panted while running down the block. He was in the midst of training his body for the possible clash with this 'White Dragon Emporer'. He thought getting his stamina up was going to be crucial. He had been doing this routine for about a week, but in all honesty, he didn't really feel like he was getting anywhere. Raynare was standing next to a lamp post on the same block as his house. Right after Issei passed her, she clicked a little stop watch.

"(Sigh), well you're two seconds ahead of your last lap." She said with a sigh.

"Well...(pant)..I didn't..expect it to be..that..(pant)..easy." Issei was out of breath while leaning on his knees.

"Still, 20 laps around your neighborhood. I'd say you're doing pretty well." Kalawarner said while sitting on a lawn chair. She was basking in the afternoon sun with a pair of sunglasses.

"Th..thanks." Issei said while taking a drink of water from Raynare.

"Not like you're one to talk." Raynare snorted.

"We have wings for a reason Raynare so we might as well as use them." She changed position while talking to her.

"This woman.." Raynare grunted. "Anyway Issei, with this training regiment I've come up with, you should be able to use more power each time a week passes by."

"I still don't get how just exercising is going to make me more powerful." Issei said confused.

"Well, that's beca-"

"A Sacred Gear is powered by the emotions of the user. And depending on their state of emotion, the Sacred Gear will respond in a way that will maximize your power. But in order to use more power, your body is going to need to be able to withstand it. That's why physical training is important." Kalawarner explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Issei nodded.

"WILL YOU STOP TAKING MY LINES! I WAS JUST GETTING TO THAT!" Raynare shouted down at her with a ticked off expression.

"Who cares who said it first? Move away, you're in my light." Kalawarner shooed her away.

"I'll give you some light!" Raynare began charging her fist with reddish magic.

"H-hey, you two! I-i-its' the middle of the day! Can you please not fight?!" Issei sweated nervously while waving his arms frantically.

"You heard him Raynare. Quit being so whiny, it's unsightly." Kalwarner scoffed at the end which only pissed Raynare off more.

"You-!"

"Waaaaiit!" Issei got in between the two right as Raynare let loose a spear of light. There was an explosion which left many in the distance curious of the mushroom of smoke at Issei's house. Issei's eyes were spiraling from being unconscious.

"Nice shot." Kalwarner said while floating above them.

"Issei! Don't get in the way all of a sudden!~" Raynare pouted.

"That one is on you."

"C'mere you bitch!" Raynare started chasing after Kalawarner leaving Issei in a small blast crater.

"Uhhh...light... at the end of the dark tunnel...I saw a red light." Issei said before fainting from the shock.

* * *

_**School...**_

Issei was laying his head on his desk while groaning. A lot of the girls in his class noticed he was tired.

"You think he's okay?"

"He looks like he's half dead."

"His hair seems a little messed up."

"Wonder why he's so tired?"

_"If those two are guardian angels, then why do I feel like my chances of living drop every time i'm around them?" _Blue lines of depression sank down his head while recalling the two. The two clashed almost everyday, then they would act like everything was normal. _"I hope she doesn't kill me on today's date." _

"..."

"Hm?" Issei glanced up and noticed a small white haired girl standing in front of his desk. He sat back in surprise. "W-who are you?" He quickly asked.

"Koneko. Toujou." She said blankly. "How are you?"

"Uh..fine. W-was there something you needed?"

"No."

"I-I see."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Starrre."

_"Why is she still here?!" _Issei was panicking. "Um, I got to go now." He said while standing up. He grabbed his bag and began leaving. But that didn't lose the little white haired devil. She followed him down the hall way, to the cafeteria, to P.E, to his last class, and to the bathroom.

"OK, YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT FOLLOW ME IN HERE!" He blushed while waving his hand at her.

"I wasn't."

"Okay...stay here." He said before cautiously opening the door. He looked back one last time. She was still there. He closed the door quickly.

"Man, is she stalking me or something?" He wondered. "I wonder if there's a window I can-"

"Hey kid, I need to ask you somethig-" Kalawarner said from said window.

"EEEYYAAH! A Perverted angel!~" He panicked.

"Wha-! Get a grip! I just wanted to ask you where-"

"Shhh!" Issei put his hand over her mouth.

"Issei-senpai?" Issei and Kalawarner tensed up at Koneko's voice from the other side of the boys bathroom door.

"It's nothing!"

"I heard another person's voice. It sounded like an old woman."

"OLD WOM-MMF! YMM LMMLE SHMRT! (OLD WOMAN!? YOU LITTLE SHIT!)" Kalawarner wanted to protest, but Issei was trying his best to silence.

"Please! You can ask me after school! Just get out of here before she decides to come in!" Issei pleaded.

"Tch! Annoying little cat-devil!" Kalawarner cursed while flying off. Some of her black feathers were seen to be floating in from the window.

"(Sigh).."

"Issei-senpai." Koneko asked after appearing behind Issei.

"GAH! K-K-KK-Koneko-chan?!" Issei stumbled back."What are you doing in here?!"

"I thought I sensed something. Are you okay, Issei-senpai?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine..No,wait! That's not the issue!" He said while trying to move her, but she was stiff as a statue.

"Black feathers..." Koneko noticed while the bird-like feathers fluttered down on the floor.

"Y-yeah, a weird crow was in here, so I went to shut the window and it left in a hurry." Issei tried to explain.

"Really?"

"Yes, now please get out of here!" He pleaded while scooting her out and slamming the door shut. He slid off the back of the door and slowly sat down on the floor. _"THAT was too close for comfort. I almost got Kalawarner busted. What the hell did she want?!"_

* * *

_**End of school...**_

The bell signaling the end for school rang. Issei was in the midst of writing down something in his notebook.

_"Aaaand...there." _Issei closed it shut and put it in his bag. He grabbed a few other things and was about to leave, but...

"Well, look who it is?" Issei's eyes slightly glanced up. It was the bully from the other day. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"..." Issei just ignored him and began to leave. But he was immediately surrounded by a few of the freshmen.

"Hold it there pal. You don't just get up and ignore someone when their talking to you." He said while trying to loom over him. He then grabbed his bag and threw it on the floor. Issei's stuff flew out all over the place.

"Do I have your attention?"

"...Just leave me alone." Issei said after brushing past him. He was almost to his things before Tamaka reached and yanked on his shoulder.

"Hey you don't ignore me!" But his hand was suddenly struck hard by a long, wrapped object. "Ow! Wha-?!...M-M-M-Miss T-T-T-TSUBAKI!?" He, and his group immediately backed off they noticed Tsubaki standing in front of Issei. "W-w-w-wwhat are you doing here Miss Tsubaki?! A-aren't you supposed to be attending club activities?!"

"I do not condone to these actions. Especially when a new student has only started attending. Do you wish to shame Kuoh Academy with these brazen acts of behavior?" She asked.

"O-of course not! I accidentally knocked his bag on the floor and was going to help him." He lied while trying to flex his hand. It felt like she broke it, or at the least dislocated a few fingers.

"Well, head on to your homes. As Vise-president of this school, it is my duty to assist students with whatever trouble they may have. You may leave."

"A-a-at once! C'mon! Lets get outta here!" He and the other boys quickly left leaving Issei and Tsubaki in the classroom.

"..." Issei was picking his stuff up while just frowning slightly.

"Are you alright Issei?" She asked while bending down to assist him.

"I'm fine."

"Let me give you a hand." Tsubaki said while picking up his text books. "Hm?" She then picked up a photo that was facing down. When she saw it she was staring at the picture of two parents with a little kid on the mother's shoulders laughing happily. _"Is this his family?" _

"Vice-president?"

"Ah, here you go." She said while handing it to him. "And you can call me Tsubaki when we're alone Issei."

"Right, sorry Tsubaki."

"Are those students giving you trouble?" She asked.

"...It's fine."

"Well..if they are bothering you again, let me know and I will have the teachers take care of it." She said after standing up.

"H-hai." Issei said while leaving.

"Issei."

"Hm?" He turned.

"Have a nice day." She said with a friendly smile.

".." Issei just left without a word.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

Issei was standing near a phone booth waiting for his date to get there. He was in street clothes instead of his school uniform.

_"Is she gonna show up soon? It's almost 4:00." _He wondered where Raynare was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Issei turned and he was mesmerized by the cute outfit she was wearing. It clearly was emphasizing her physical appearance, but it was appropriate at the same time. Plus the warm smile she had was enough to make him blush and make his heart beat.

_"That's..Raynare..right?" _Issei was always thrown off by her Amano Yuuma appearance that she frequently was using.

"Did you wait long?" She asked.

"N-no."

"Sorry. I was trying to find the right outfit. How is it?" She asked with her cheeks flushed.

"I-it looks very nice." Issei stuttered.

"Really?" She asked while leaning forward, averting Issei's eyes to her cleavage.

"Ah.." He was speechless.

"Heh, perv." Raynare's tone suddenly changed which made Issei feel like he was stabbed right through the chest.

"Perv...I just got called a perv." He sank in depression.

"Hmph. You're so innocent it's ridicules." Raynare chuckled. "Well, lets go. We got a looong date planned for today~!" She clutched his arm and began dragging him along. Issei wasn't sure how to react. He was happy, and yet somewhat terrified at the same time. He felt like one wrong move would end badly for him. But, he kept trying to remember that Azazel told them to look after him. Raynare was scary when she was upset, but always seemed to boast confidence when things went her way. He felt like she was keeping him on a leash, but close at hand, like he was her slave or something. He couldn't really make heads or tails on her yet, but he she knew more about the world of demon's and angels than he did, so he thought getting on her good side would be a wiser approach.

"S-so where are we going?" He nervously asked.

"I got some ideas." She said while smiling.

* * *

The date was going rather smoothly much to Issei's surprise. They went to a gaming center, a restaurant, a park and they were now at a clothes shop. He had a fun time, he was a bit at lost because he was cooped up in Oni for years, but he adjusted pretty well, thanks to Raynare's help. He was sitting on a bench in a store. Waiting for Raynare to finish changing. He was waiting patiently looking at the bags on his bench.

"I hope I have enough money left for the month." He wondered. He then felt a sensation, indicating that a devil was close by. He immediately looked around the room. He didn't see anyone suspicious. He sighed out of relief and sat back. "I'm never gonna get used to this." He thought.

"Used to what?" Yuuma asked while sitting down next to him.

"Uh..I thought I.." He glanced around. "Felt someone was watching me." He said while looking down.

"..." Yuuma looked around and narrowed her eyes. "I don't see anyone."

"..Huh.." Issei said while gripping his arm.

"..." Raynare blinked and stood up. "Well, lets go. One last place left on the agenda." She said with a smile.

"One last place?" Issei was curious.

* * *

"GAH-..." Issei's jaw practically fell off from embarrassment. _"HERE!? OF ALL PLACES!?" _They were standing in front of a love hotel. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yumma! T-this is a love hotel!"

"I know."

"W-w-why are we here?!" He was not mentally prepared, nor in his wildest dreams would he have found himself going into a love hotel on his first date.

"Ain't it obvious? The only thing an adolescent, young high school boy and girl do here." She said while dragging him inside.

"W-wait!"

"There's someone watching us." She said while close to him.

"Huh?" Issei then focused.

"I think one of the devils from school is following us. We go in here, we'll lose them." She said got less resistance from him after saying that.

* * *

Issei was sitting in a room while shaking nervously. His face was flushed, his heartbeat was out of whack. Raynare was in the shower while Issei was running countless scenarios of how this was going to play out in his head. But they all had one thing in common.

There was no escape.

"Ahhhh, that was nice." Raynare came out of the shower wearing a white bathrobe. "These places are so convenient."

"H..(murmur).."

"Hm?" Raynare couldn't quite hear him.

"How long..d-do we stay here?" He asked.

"Hmm, I wonder." She said while crossing her legs.

"..." Issei was getting uneasy. Raynare noticed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Y-Yumma?"

"Say Issei, what do you know about fallen angels?"

"Fallen angels?" Issei repeated. "T-that they were cast out of heaven... or something like that."

"Angels that were wicked, impure, mostly for the same reason though." She said.

"The same reason?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yes..lust." She said while pushing him down and getting on top of him. "The one thing that almost no living being can resist."

"Y-?!" Issei was about to say something, but then suddenly Yuuma picked his hand up and made him grab her breast.

"This must be your first time touching a woman's breast. Hows it feel?"

"...(murmur).."

"Talk louder."

"I-it feels...soft..and round.." Issei managed to sputter. He was embarrassed beyond belief. His hair covered his eyes while he blushed.

"Being locked up in that psyche ward for ten years, you must have been deprived of something as basic as this."

"I-it's against the rules.."

"I see...well if that is the case.." She then laid off to the side of him with a seductive smile on her face. "As a reward...I'll let you do what you want for the next 10 seconds."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. C'mon, don't keep me waiting." She said while inviting him.

"W-whatever..I want?" He confirmed.

"Hai."

"..." Issei then got on top of her and then hesitantly reached toward her breast. Raynare grabbed his hand and pushed his hand toward her chest.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Raynare deadpanned.

"I-i'm sorry...I don't know what to do...with this.."

"You're such a bully Raynare." Kalawarner shook her head.

"What the fuck!?" Raynare whipped around and her fellow angel was leaning against a door.

"Took the words out of my mouth. Why did you run away from me?!" Kalawarner demanded.

"Huh?" Issei was confused.

"Why don't you buzz off! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

"You're supposed to be on patrol now! As a matter of fact, it's getting late."

"So..you were the one in the clothes store?" Issei asked.

"Huh? No."

"What?" Raynare turned to Issei.

"..." Issei was thinking. If Kalawarner wasn't the one following them..then who..?

"Well, whoever it was, they aren't anywhere near us." Kalawarner said while looking out a window. "But anyways, Raynare! Put some clothes on and stop defiling his innocence already!"

"Defiling!? This is perfectly normal! What's wrong if I just want to have a little fun!?"

"He's clearly not ready no matter how you look at it!"

"Well..all the more reason too!" Raynare fired back.

"Why are you so obsessed with nailing this kid!?"

"I'm not obsessed!"

"He may look like your old boyfriend, but he's not! So stop using him as a replacement!"

"You bitch!" Raynare tackled Kalawarner to the ground and the two wrestled while pulling hair, tearing clothes attempting to scratch.

_**((ENOUGH!)) **_

A nameless voice bellowed from Issei's arm. The two froze in their tracks.

_**((THERE IS A LIMIT TO HOW ANNOYING YOU FALLEN ANGELS CAN BE! STOP BICKERING WHEN MY PARTNER IS NEARBY, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL VAPORIZE YOUR EXISTENCES TO NON-EXISTENCES!)) **_

Ddriag yelled in annoyance. The two got off each other and straightened themselves up. Raynare gritted her teeth after leaving in a hurry.

"R-Raynare?" Issei called out.

"(Sigh), geesh, she flies off the handle so easily. She's like a child sometimes." Kalawarner adjusted her coat while brushing down her shirt.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Issei asked.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything. She's just doesn't know when to let go of the past sometimes." Kalawarner said while sighing. "Did she scare you?"

"N-no. W-we were just..lying on the bed." He blushed.

"I see. I swear, that girl..." Issei looked at the door Raynare ran out of, and decided to follow her.

"O-oi, where are you going!?"

"To find her!" Issei said before leaving. Kalawarner was left alone in the room with an awkward silence.

"...Guess i'll go too."

* * *

"THEY WHAT!?" Rias practically jumped from her couch while putting her tea down suddenly.

"They went into a love hotel, then you called me back." Koneko said while reporting.

"She's going to take his virginity right off the bat?! We can't allow that! As upperclassmen, it is our duty to stop this!" Rias said while heading for the door. Right as she opened it. Sona was standing there with Tsubaki standing there behind her.

"Rias?" Sona seemed surprised. "Is this a bad time?"

"Ah, Sona, I have to leave right now! Did you need something?" Rias asked quickly.

"Well, I just had some more information regarding the fallen angels."

"What did you find out?"

"I had Saji follow Issei back to his home yesterday, and turns out, there were two fallen angels currently living there with him."

"...HUH!?"

* * *

_"Where did she go?" _Issei wondered while looking around town. It was probably pointless, considering she could just fly away. But he figured that it was worth a try. He then saw her sitting at a fountain with tears falling down her eyes.

"Raya-"

"STAY BACK!"

"?!" Issei was startled when she screamed at him.

"Don't come near me right now!"

"W-whats wrong?"

"I SAID, don't come near me you idiot!"

"I-I just want-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Raynare suddenly tackled him to the ground and kept beating on him while tears were being thrown everywhere. It was getting cloudy and it started raining. "Stop talking to me like that!" She said while delivering one last punch to his face. "I can't stand it! Your stupid face..your stupid, fucking..face. Why the hell do you look like him!?" She demanded.

"Look like?...Who?" Issei was confused.

"...Tch! JUST STOOOP!" She slapped him, causing him to become more bruised. The rain poured down even more. Kalawarner was standing next to a brick gate entrance hidden from the two. She was gripping her light spear tightly. Her expression seemed stoic.

_"Raynare..don't give me a reason to kill you."_ She thought. Raynare was panting from her venting while she remained on top of Issei. Her hair was a bit of a mess, her make up was drizzling down her skin all while she glared at Issei. Issei couldn't even feel her punches or slaps, or more like he didn't care. He just wanted to understand why she was acting this way, but her gaze scared him.

"I hate you.." Raynare finally broke the silence in the rain. "I really..." Her expression was going from a rage to sorrow as she was trying to hold back her crying.

"..." Issei remained silent.

"Why..do you look...like him?" It was less demanding, and more of a whimper.

"..Who..do I..look like?" Issei asked.

"..." Raynare just dropped her head on his chest ripping his collar tightly. "You look like...someone I knew..from a while ago.." She said while swallowing. "He was an angel from a while ago. We both had liked each other for a long time. And we wanted to stop hiding our relationship from the others, but it came with a cost."

"Cost?" Issei asked.

"He had become a fallen angel, which means if you make love to someone out of lust, it wasn't real love. We were deemed impure, and then he was cast out of heaven." She continued her story. "Afterwards, we didn't care, we just wanted to be with each other. So we decided to just live with the fallen angels. It was all fine and all, but one day, he went out to scout for a new base. While he was out there, the devils cornered him and..."

"..."

"They sent back a feather from one of his wings." She said as she felt like breaking down. "He was presumed dead and after that, everyone moved on into hiding. But not me...Lord Azazel found me and took me under his care."

"I'm..sorry." Issei frowned.

"That's why.." She began to say. "..I just can't stand it when you two look exactly the same." She said after got off him. The rain suddenly stopped pouring above them and they looked up to Kalawarner who was holding an umbrella.

"You good?" She asked Raynare.

"..." She silently nodded.

* * *

_**Issei's house...**_

The three just sat in the living room while it continued to roar of thunder outside. Raynare was in a different pair of clothes. Kalawarner was sitting down between them.

"Raynare." She said which made her wince. "Don't you have something to say to Issei Hyoudou?"

"..I.." She fidgeted a little. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"And?"

"And yelling all that at you." She said as she dropped her head a little.

"I-it's okay." Issei said as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Okay. Now that THAT is out of the way..." Kalawarner said while stretching. "We need to talk about what to do from here on out."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I can't watch you guys anymore. I think the devils are getting wind of me watching you. So, i'm just going to hangout here till they aren't suspicious of me anymore."

"Why do they keep following us?" Issei asked.

"Well, apart from a strong sacred gear, they probably don't want it to end up in the hands of the fallen angel's faction."

"Why? I didn't join your faction though."

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't take your sacred gear." She said with a sigh. "They probably think were gonna use you to tip the balance in our favor."

"I see..."

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad. just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be fine." Kalawarner smiled a little.

"Got it." issei nodded.

"But, how would we-?!" Raynare was about to ask something, but the floor started glowing red with magic and suddenly a feminine figure with crimson red hair appeared just inside the living room. Accompanied by several others, including, Yuuto, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno.

"So we finally meet, Fallen Angels." Rias said in a cold tone with fiery eyes.

"Oh crap!" Kalawarner and Raynare stood up next Issei defensively.

_"What's the president of The O.R.C and Student Council doind here!?" _Issei wondered.

Tensions got thick. Everyone was just waiting for one sudden move.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Read/Review/Rate!**


	5. The Truth Will Set You Free?

_**Chapter 5...**_

_"Bo-both presidents?!"_ Issei was surprised that the two of the most influential people of Kuoh Academy just suddenly appeared in his living room. They couldn't have picked a worse time to show up at his house. Raynare and Kalawarner were also surprised that they got there. Issei wasn't sure how to handle this situation. They clearly didn't stop by for a social visit, and from the looks of things, he figured it was probably a turf thing.

"Why are the Gremory and Sitri here?!" Raynare wondered.

"Tsk!" Kalawarner clicked her tongue in detest.

"Greeting Fallen Angels." Sona said with a stoic look.

"Wh-what are you all doing?!" Issei finally asked.

"I had an underclassmen of mine follow you back to your house. To be honest, I didn't think two fallen angels were living here." Sona noted looking at Raynare.

"Wait then...the clothes store.." Issei recalled that chill from earlier. "That was you guys?" He asked.

"I apologize for the observation. But it was for your own good. Issei Hyoudou, you cannot trust these two." Sona pointed at them.

"Why?" Issei asked.

"They are Fallen Angels. And I can assure you that they mean to forcefully remove your sacred gear at the cost of your life." She concluded.

"Wha-" Issei tried to say something but was interrupted.

"That's a big claim coming from you. I can assure you we have no such intention." Kalawarner stepped up. "...See as how you were summoned here, you must have given the Hyoudou boy a two-way summoning card." She deducted.

"What? They didn't give me anything like that." Issei said confused.

"Actually.." Tsubaki adjusted her glasses. "When I was helping you pick up your things, I slipped one in your textbook." She said making Issei gasp. He recalled what happened in the classroom.

"What..? Why?" He wanted to know.

"Tsubaki was looking out for your well being, should you have been in trouble." Sona explained.

"So what did you hope to accomplish here? Do you honestly believe we wouldn't realize what you were doing around the school?" Rias said to Kalawarner.

"I knew it. That little runt made me earlier. " Kalawarner glared at Koneko.

"Old lady." Koneko simply said.

"You cocky little shrimp!" Kalawarner was getting annoyed at her comments.

"Issei..." Yuuto suddenly said. "The presidents are only here to make sure you were alright. We didn't know what the fallen angels had planned for you, so we just came to verify it." He explained calmly.

"Okay...look, um..I'm sure there's a big misunderstanding here." Issei tried to explain. "Raynare and Kalawarner have been helping me understand how this whole thing with the war, devils, angels, and whatever works. They haven't done anything like try to hurt me...at least not intentionally. " He said the last part under his breath.

"If that is the case, then why is your face beaten?" Akeno asked. The question spiked the tension in the room. Raynare sweated nervously. Out of all the times for them show up, this would be the perfect excuse to make the devils attack them.

"Well.."Kalawarner was trying to think up a story.

"I got it on my way back." Issei said which made them all listen. "I was being followed by some kids from the school and they ganged up on me." He explained while scratching his bruised cheek. "One of them had a bat, and he hit me." He frowned. "I think his name was Tamaka. Raynare then took me on a date to cheer me up. We came home and then afterwards you guys showed up." He concluded.

"..." Sona and Tsubaki looked at each other.

"I believe I saw him in the classroom with Issei. He's the one who threw the bag on the floor." Tsubaki vouched.

"Hmm." Sona seemed deep in thought."...Well...if Tsubaki can vouch for you, I guess I could believe that." She shrugged."But that still doesn't explain why they are living with you." She said as she coldly stared at them.

"We're keeping him safe." Kalawarner said firmly. "I can promise you that we have no intention of harming the next Red Dragon Emperor."

"But you don't need to live with him." Rias pointed.

"He has no problem with us living here. Ask him." She said blatantly.

"Is what she said true?" Yuuto asked.

"Y-yeah. I actually enjoy the company, since it's just me here." He scratched his head while sheepishly chuckling. The devils were staring intently at him.

***Staaaaaaarrrree***

_"I can't take this!" _Issei was mentally crying. After a few moments Sona exhaled.

"Well, if you are not in any present danger, I suppose I can let this slide." Sona concluded. "Lets go Tsubaki."

"Hai."

"Wait, we're just leaving?" Rias asked Sona.

"Hyoudou-kun does not seem to be being manipulated, or forced into anything dangerous. He has accepted them into his household with no quarrel. I see no reason to remain here." Sona explained.

"The fact he's alone with them is disturbing. Are just to leave him in the care of these two?!" Rias protested.

"I respected Issei's decision to not take part in this war. So I will believe him." Sona tried to explain to her.

"But.." Rias looked at Issei worriedly.

"I-it's alright Rias-senpai. I can understand you were just worried about me right?" He did his best to smile, assuring her he was alright.

"..If anything happens, just use the summoning card." She walked up and put a comforting hand on his cheek. "I apologize for putting you on the spot tonight. If you need anything, feel free to let me know, and I will take care of it." She smiled warmly.

"Hai. I appreciate it." Issei said while nodding nervously. She was so was so pretty, and her hand was softer than he expected. He was embarrassed, due to the fact he was inexperienced with girls. "Very well, shall we?" Rias turned to Yuuto and Akeno. They nodded. They all began leaving one by one. Akeno was the last one and she looked behind with a narrowed look at the fallen angels, then Issei. She smiled and said.

"Be safe, my little kouhai." She then left leaving the three of them alone. Issei felt his knees buckle he fell back and he was breathing hard. He felt embarrassed, shocked, afraid, and reassured in that order.

"Holy crap kid, I think you just kept us from getting fried by the Princess of Destruction." Kalawarner thanked him.

"You are a silver tongued devil. I can't believe they bought that simple little lie." Raynare smiled and sighed relief.

"It..wasn't." Issei said which made them make sounds of surprise. "Excuse me...I'm not feeling too good." He quickly scrambled to the kitchen sink. He was vomiting in the sink from the feeling of all those devils at once. He wasn't sure, but they must have been very powerful. He finished and just hung his head over the sink and felt better as he breathed. He felt someone rubbing his back to ease his aching stomach.

"You okay?" Kalawarner asked.

"...(pant), I think so. I didn't expect them all to show up." He felt like his heart was in his throat. "At least we don't have to hide it anymore." He felt some what of relief. One less thing on his long list of things to worry about.

"C'mon." She said while walking him back to the living room. She sat him down on the couch and then stood up. "I'm gonna go get a shower. I think you two have..some things to talk about." She said while glancing up at Raynare who only frowned. She left and headed for the bathroom. It was an awkward silence in the room apart from the shower getting started.

"...Thank you." Raynare thanked.

"Huh?" Issei wondered.

"For not telling them I hit you." She said while fidgeting with her hands.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Issei said while avoiding eye contact.

"To be honest with you.." Raynare sat down next to him while facing the ground. "..I thought you would tell them out of spite for the way I've treated you." She said while clenching her fist.

"..."

"I took out all my frustration on you because I thought you were just a human that was too afraid of his own shadow. But you also share a similar look to my old boyfriend." She felt a bit ashamed as she talked. "You could have just rat us out, and you'd probably be under protection from the Sitri's and Gremory's. At this point I would recommend it. Being a devil would have it's advantages." She pointed out to him. "Plus they seem to like you. So why..?" She turned to him with a confused look.

"...I.." Issei tried to come up with an answer. "..Just didn't want you two to get in trouble on my account." He said turning from her. "And.." He then looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm glad I got to know you both and...you two are my friends..I think?" He said hesitantly. Raynare was wide eyed and shocked.

_"My..friend?... . . ... ...I'm his..He's my...friend?" _Raynare was silent.

"I'm grateful that you two would go out of your way to help me. If I was on my own, i'd probably not be able to cope with how this whole new world works." He admitted. "

_"... .. . ..Why would you...call someone like me...your friend...?" _

"I don't think I'd be be able to do this without you anyway." He said while scratching the back of his head.

_"...No, you don't get it...i'm not-"_

"And I really did enjoy our date. I never got to have so much fun in my life."

_"Stop..."_

"And don't worry about hitting me, I feel fine already." He assured her.

_"Stop...Stop..."_

"And, I hope you had fun on our date too. Even though you had helped me get through most of the stores, ehehe." He felt embarrassed.

"..."

"Raynare?...!?" He then realized she had tears rolling down her face.

"What...did you say?"

"Huh? I hoped you had-"

"No. What did you call me?" She asked .

"Err..my friend." He said recalling.

"Can you say that one...more time?" She was a bit shaken.

"You're my friend..." Issei said with a confused look.

"...You, a mere human.." Seemed to be facing downward. "..would call this Fallen Angel, cast out, master manipulator, heartless angel...a friend?"

"I did...didn't I?" He seemed more clueless than before.

"...I'M SORRY!" She suddenly bowed. "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I DRAGGED YOU AROUND! I'M SORRY I HIT YOU! I'M SORRY I PUSHED YOU AROUND! I'M SORRY I...I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING YOUR FRIEND..(hic)...Waaahhhhh~!" She just shouted while crying her heart out. The guilt just kept hitting her as she apologized over and over again. She wasn't sure why, but she felt more like the bad guy after all the nice things he said about her.

"R-Raynare?" Issei wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what to say. She was still crying much to his distress.

"I-I-It's okay, really! I forgive yo-Wah!" He suddenly was tackled back on the couch. She was holding him down and just crying into his shirt.

"Why...(sob)..would you forgive me? I'm nothing but a coward..." She wanted to know.

"..You're not...a coward." Issei said. "I'm the one...who's a coward." He said with his hands still shaking. "I thought I was going to die right here, so I just had to lead them off in a different direction." He said while she looked up to him. "If I had let someone take the fall for me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I don't think...that's what my parents would have expected of me." He said remembering their faces.

"...Heh." Raynare got up and wiped her eyes. "You're a real...(sniff), question mark." She smiled a little with a slight chuckle. "But, I guess that's fine." She said while smiling.

"...!" Issei's eyes widened.

"What?" Raynare asked.

"..N-nothing." He quickly looked away.

"C'mon what is it?" She asked crawling closer to his face.

"It's just..." He stuttered. "I never saw you smile...it, suits you..." He said which made her surprised. She then smiled and sat up. "What's that cliche line? Hahaha!" She suddenly cracked up.

_"Embarrassing."_ Issei thought to himself. He could tell his cheeks were flushed.

"But I have to admit.." She suddenly hugged him snuggling his head to her chest. "I don't dislike that."

"R-R-Rayna-?"

"Wait.." She suddenly said.

"?"

"Just..like this, let me stay like this a little longer."

"..Hmph." Kalawarner could hear them while she was in the bath. She smiled after hearing them make up. _"Good grief, just be honest with yourself."_

* * *

Issei couldn't sleep. The thought of impending doom seemed to be on his mind. He was told little to nothing on the opponent he was facing other than that they were equals. But the other guy has more than likely spent years training with his dragon. He was also thinking about how those devils could just show up out of nowhere. He was curious why they all came in force. Perhaps they were expecting a fight?...no. They probably were just trying to make a statement. He just sighed at all this and he turned under his covers. He looked at his left arm and just thought.

_"Why me? Out of anyone in the entire world...why me?" _

He suddenly heard his door creak open. He shifted his eyes to the door. It was Raynare.

"R-Raynare?" He hesitantly asked. "What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming to bed." She said while approaching the bed.

"R-right." Issei blushed. _"This situation...I guess I should expect it to be normal at this point." _He thought while Raynare got into bed. He was too conscious of a girl getting in his bed that he immediately forgot about what he was worrying about a minute ago.

"..Hey."

"Yes?" He asked hearing Raynare.

"What do you think of me?"

_"SHE'S ASKING ME THIS NOW?!" _He mentally panicked.

"H-how do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you said I was a friend. Does that mean you've acknowledged me as someone who you can have a relationship with..or that you feel like you're obligated to help us because you feel responsible?" She asked.

_"What!? How do I even answer that?!" _He was trying to understand her logic. "Um, both...I think? What's with the sudden question?"

"Just curious is all." She said while turning to her side. "You are a real worry wart after all." She chuckled.

_"Well sorrry." _Issei thought feeling like she was making fun of him.

"Well, it is kind of cute in it's own way." She said while latching onto him from behind. "I never said it properly, but thank you for accepting us." She said while embracing him tighter. He nodded and just felt like he was getting really sleepy all of a sudden.

"Sleep Issei. Don't think of anything, just rest." She whispered in his ear. And before she knew it, Issei had fell asleep. She smiled warmly and slept with him.

* * *

**_Morning..._**

Issei was walking around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the three of them and he suddenly noticed he was running low on ingredients.

_"This isn't good. That money is supposed to be for one month for one person, but at this rate we'll run out of food in a week." _He was trying to figure out a way he could preserve food when Kalawarner came out with just a shirt and underwear on.

"(Yawn), Morning kid." She sleepily said.

"K-Kalawarner. Where are your clothes?" Issei asked.

"In the wash. Feels so nice to have a washer and dryer." She said while sitting down and scratching her head. Issei put down a cup of coffee for her which she took and sipped. "You seem to be on top of things today." She noted.

"Think so?" Issei asked curiously. "It's only 7:30."

"Uhhggg...I should have went back to bed." She said with a groan.

"I'm guessing you aren't much of a morning person either." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"Yeah...Wait, 'either'? Where's Raynare?" She suddenly realized she wasn't up.

"She got up, but she fell asleep on the couch." He glanced over to the sleeping fallen angel.

"Hmph." Kalawarner shook her head and drank some more coffee.

"I'm quite surprised actually, that you two eat like normal people." He said while putting down a plate of food for her.

"Angels and demons eat the same as humans. Could be less, more, or some other weird way. But Raynare probably eats the most out of the two of us." She smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking.." Issei suddenly spoke. "How did you two meet?"

"Hmmm. Three years it's been? I was working under a Fallen angel before I met her. She was a bit of a bitch to be honest. She was like that kid who had to be first in line for everything." She scoffed at something she remembered. "Eventually we, along with a few other fallen angels were working together to clear out any monsters that may have crossed over from the underworld. At one point, we came across a little more than we could handle." She narrowed her eyes a little. "It was a stray devil that was insanely powerful. It killed everyone with us and was about to finish us off too. But Lord Azazel came in and protected us. Ever since then we pledged our loyalty to him, and eventually we got used to working with each other." She concluded.

"You've had it rough." Issei said with some sympathy in his voice.

"Oh, this is nothing." She said with a flick of her hand. "This is paradise compared to what i'm used to." She suddenly grabbed him and held him under her arm and gave him a rub on his head. "And I got a little man servant to bring me breakfast in the morning~." She teased.

"P-please let go of my head." Issei was losing his balance from being forced in a head lock against her chest.

"C-mon. Enjoy yourself once in a while kid." She grinned.

"Oi." Raynare suddenly behind them with a tired pissed off look. "Where's my breakfast?" She demanded.

"I-I-I'll get it." Issei, fearing for his well being, quickly served her up a plate.

"And I heard that Kalawarner. If anyone eats more than anyone it's you."

"Here we go." Kalawarner sighed. "Look, just for once in your life, would you let it go? I didn't know that those were your leftovers."

"I told you specifically!"

"I was drunk." She defended herself.

"That's your excuse for everything!"

"Calm down, it's the middle of the morning." She said while cleaning her plate. "By the way, we need to figure out what to do now, regarding last night's little fiasco."

"Those devil's couldn't have come at a worst time." Raynare pinched her nose in frustration. "Seriously! What gives them the right to just show up out of no where and act like they own the place?" She wondered.

_"You say that, but you clearly aren't aware of our current situation."_ Kalawarner sweat dropped. "Well, I think they just came to make a point. They don't seemed to be under the impression that we are a threat to you currently. But things won't stay quiet for long. We're gonna need to make preparations." She sounded serious. "Our light magic is strong against devils, but if we're talking potency, they'd wipe the floor with us." She said worriedly.

"You really think they would attack us?" Issei asked.

"Well me and Raynare, they'd probably leave you alone." She pointed out.

"So we have to get stronger?" Raynare said while sitting back and seemed deep in thought.

"How would you get stronger?" Issei asked.

"We can't. We have to hone our magic like Lord Azazel does. And that would take years." Raynare said as if it were hopeless.

"Well...there is one way." Kalawarner said which made the two look at her. "We could take the Initiation."

"No way. There is no way we are possibly ready for that." Raynare quickly dismissed the idea.

"It's the only way to get stronger in time and you know it."

"Wait, what initiation? You talking about some sort of test?" Issei was curious and confused.

"There is no turning back once you take it, you know that right?" Raynare argued.

"You got a better idea, i'm all ears." Kalawarner said with a narrowed look.

"Why is it you pick the hardest way possible?"

"If we get crested, we could hold our own against High Class Devils. And we could keep him safe from things of equal power. And we're old enough." She pointed out.

"What is this?!" Issei asked once more.

"Ah, right. The initiation is a test for Fallen Angels. They have a choice to continue as Fallen Angels with more power, or evolve to the next stage."

"Next stage?" Issei wondered. He then saw the clock behind Kalawarner and his heart nearly stopped. "CRAP! I gotta get ready for school!" He took off towards his room leaving the room.

"Better get a move on, 'Yuuma'." Kalawarner smirked.

"Tch." She got up and began walking away.

"By the way." Kalawarner said before she left. "You really like the kid huh?" She suddenly said which made Raynare blush a little.

"No!" She immediately said.

"Hey i'm not saying its bad. Just keep in mind that you might not be the only one after him."

"Huh?"

"I heard rumors around the school. Turns out he's gotten somewhat popular among the devils who are role playing as students."

"You mean-!?" Raynare was surprised to hear this.

"I think last night was a warning. 'We can take him anytime we want'." Kalawarner did a mocking gesture with her fingers.

"What troublesome devils." She bit her finger nail.

"Heh." Kalawarner snickered.

"Wha-!? ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Raynare snapped at her.

"Your words say no, but your face says yes." She said while nonchalantly drinking her coffee.

"..."

"(Yawn). Well get ready. And don't worry." She stopped and whispered to her. "I'm sure he's taking a liking to you." She then walked off and stretched. Raynare looked at herself in a mirror on the wall. She then glowed and suddenly her appearance was younger and more angelic. She was now Yuuma and she touched her cheek.

"...I guess he's not so bad." She thought about last night and smiled a little.

* * *

_**School...**_

"Wow."

"So bold~!"

"Are they together?"

"Look! Yuuma-chan is with the new transfer student!" A lot of the students were surprised to see Issei and Raynare, or rather Yuuma, were walking through the halls with arms linked.

"Uh, Yuuma-san?" Issei asked.

"Hm?" She asked with a bright smile.

"We're in the class room now."

"And?"

"Well, you need to sit down for class..."

"Oh, okay." She got off him and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was practically more into her 'Classmate' role more than usual today. He was wandering why she was acting this way. Normally, she tried to ditch him first chance she got.

"Okay class! Please open up your text books please." The teacher came in and everyone began getting ready.

* * *

_"I wonder what the devils are going to do now that the secret is out?" _Issei wondered as he sat in the cafeteria. He wasn't sure how politics worked for angels and demons, but if it was war he would have to be careful who he made friends with. Judging from the way things were last night, it was probably just a misunderstanding. But he wondered how long before he got approached by another devil or angel or-

"Issei." Tsubaki suddenly asked.

Well speak of the devil...literally.

"Tsubaki?" Issei turned around.

"May I please have a seat?" She asked.

"Um, sure." He said while he gestured for her to sit down. She sat down and put her hands on her lap in a formal matter.

"On be half of the student council and president, I wanted to apologize for the awkward situation you were put in last night." She bowed.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I'm just glad it got cleared up." He said while frowning.

"Please do not think poorly of us based off of recent events. We merely were concerned."

"I know. In times of war, anything could tip the balance. I'm just collateral damage while the Sacred Gear in me is what everyone is worried about." He said while looking at his left arm.

"Do not say such things." Tsubaki said with a stern look. "You are just as important despite what you would think. As a schoolmate, no, as an individual, we care about your well being." She assured him.

"...Thanks, ehehe.." He chuckled with a smile.

"Mm. Oh by the way." She suddenly remembered something. "Beside an apology, I was able to take care your bullying problem." She said while adjusting her glasses. "The president can be very persuasive when she needs to be." Issei couldn't read her expression, but he was sure something was ominously vague about how she handled the situation.

"Uh..thank you. You all didn't have to go out of your way to do that." Issei wasn't sure if that ambulance he saw earlier on the way to school had something to do with it. He kept telling himself it was stupid to think that way.

"Nonsense. If such behavior was allowed on this school, it would bring shame to it."

"Well, I guess You can tell your-"

"Why don't you tell her yourself? She's always in the Student Council office."

"I-i'll do that." He nodded.

"By the way Issei." She suddenly asked. "What is your opinion on this war?"

"The war?" He was a little unsure how to answer.

"Yes, i'd like to hear your opinion." She said while eating her lunch.

"Well..." He was thinking and had decided to finally answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Been busy! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	6. We're In This Together

_**Chapter 6...**_

We find Issei walking back home from school with a stoic expression, contemplating on the conversation he had with his upperclassmen. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_"I hope what I said was okay. But..she didn't seem to have ulterior." _

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"Well, to be honest with you Tsubaki, I don't know if I realize what I've gotten involved with." Issei began to explain. "I still don't understand how this war works, so I'm afraid to trust anyone. I don't know who is working for who, and for all I know, I may have started conflict with you guys because I let Raynare and Kalawarner stay with me." He said while staring at his tray.

"I assure you, we have no quarrel in the least. You are in no danger from u-"

"But.." Issei interjected. "From an objective point of view, wouldn't it seem I've been harboring your enemies? I don't know how serious a crime it is for the supernatural, but i'm pretty sure not everyone would be as understanding as you."

_"He's correct. If President or the Gremorys were not the first to meet him, then it might have gone a different way entirely."_ Tsubaki thought while slightly glancing downward."It is as you say Issei. But you have nothing to fear from the Sitri or Gremory households. As I've said before, we are worried that the Fallen Angels may not have been trust worthy. We still don't, but if you say that you are not being coerced, threatened, or even ordered, then we will believe you."

"I'm glad, Tsubaki. To be honest with you, I thought you were all going to kill me when you all came out of my floor, eheheh." He slightly chuckled.

"I apologize for that, but Rias Gremory insisted that speed was of the utmost essence." She recalled. "Which reminds me." She bowed suddenly which surprised him. "I also am at fault for the deception. When I slipped that summoning card in your text book, it was done with no ulterior intentions. I betrayed your trust you had in me. So if my presence is a bother.."

"I-its alright! I don't blame you for any that." Issei quickly assured her. She looked back at him and blinked a few times. "I should say sorry for not telling you guys about it. I was just..." He hesitated a little. "..afraid of what would happen if I did." He frowned sadly.

_"Issei Hyoudou..it appears he has misunderstood our position."_ Tsubaki closed her eyes and her stoic look remained the same.

_"Should I have said that?"_ Issei thought he might have made a mistake.

"Issei.." Tsubaki began to say. "..it would appear that we have made you uncomfortable with our recent interactions. I vouch for my president and the Gremorys that whatever you decide, we will respect it to the best of our ability."

"..."

"..."

"..Mmph!" Issei suddenly smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

"We've done nothing but apologize to each other since you sat down." He found it a little amusing.

"You're right. From a stand point it appears somewhat foolish." She smiled as well and contiued to eat.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"I...don't know how things will be from here on out, but I promise you. When the time comes, i'll let you and everyone know what my decision will be." He assured her.

"Mm. That is acceptable Issei." She nodded. The bell then signaled that lunch was over, and the students began heading back to their classrooms.

"We shall converse later." Tsubaki bowed and stood up.

"..Tsubaki?" Issei suddenly said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She was curious.

"I had a lot of stress building up from last night. It was.." He stood up and grabbed his tray. "..a load off my mind when we talked." He then left leaving Tsubaki the only one left in the cafeteria. She smiled and just headed back to class.

* * *

_**Flashback end...**_

_"..Gagh! Now that I think about, I said something rather embarrassing!" _He blushed a little from the thought of it. _"At least I won't have to worry about that." _He sighed in relief. Things seemed to be going pretty well, the devils were a lot more understanding than he originally thought. Especially Tsubaki. She was really the only devil who he could actually converse with without worrying about considerable ramifications. He could probably trust her. But the thought of doing something incredibly stupid that would result in instant death haunted him. But apart from that she assured him that he was in no present danger from the devils.

"Waaahh~!" He turned around and across the street he saw a little kid who tripped and had skinned his knee on the side walk. He then saw a what looked to be a blonde haired girl wearing an outfit that looked to be some type of old fashioned nun clothing.

"Don't worry. I'll make it all better." She said in a comforting voice. She then bowed her head and began praying. "Our lord in heaven, please bring peace and comfort to this child." She then placed her hand on the child's knee and closed her eyes. The kid's crying eventually stopped and when the nun removed her hand, there was no scar! Issei's eyes widened to this.

"It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you Nee-chan!" The child bowed and ran down the side walk rejoicing. Issei just shook his head and pinched his nose. _"I must be imagining things." _He had a pretty long day at school. He just decided he would just forget it.

"Um...excuse me!" He turned to the familiar voice of the young nun who had crossed the street and rushed up to him. "I'm looking for the local church. Would you happen to know where I could find it?" She asked innocently.

"..."

"Dear sir?"

"..Huh? Oh, sorry. Uhh..I think you can see it from here. Yeah, that way." He stuttered a bit. He then looked around and pointed out the building in question.

"Thank you! May the lord bless you today, dear sir!" She bowed and smiled. She then hurried toward the direction of the church.

"..She's kind of..cute." He blushed. He then shook his head. _"What are you thinking Issei?! She's a nun!" _He sighed frustratingly.

* * *

_**Issei's house...**_

"I'm home." Issei called out when he took off his shoes.

"Oh, Issei Hyoudou." Kalawarner was sitting care free on the couch. She was wearing shirt shorts and a revealing pink top while chewing on a toothpick."Welcome back. Nothing to report today. How did it go at school?" She asked curiously.

"I think our misunderstanding has gotten cleared up." He said before heading to his room.

"Define 'cleared up.' " Kalawarner said.

"I think we're okay. They actually apologized."

"Huh? Really?!" She turned to him with a surprised look.

"Well, Tsubaki did anyway." He shrugged.

"Tsuba-Ah, the ever-stoic long haired girl with the glasses. She creeps me out." She recalled. "It's like she can stare right into your soul. That girl needs to loosen up." She cringed.

"She's not so bad. She's a lot more calmer than the others." Issei said.

"Hoh~? Didn't know the serious ones were your type." She teased.

"I-it's not like that!" Issei defended himself.

"Yeah, you don't even have the guts for that sort of thing anyway." Kalawarner crossed her legs.

"Gee, thanks." Issei felt a bit wounded by her words.

"I'm just kidding." She said sitting up and stretching. Issei looked away because she was showing off more skin and curves than before. Her shirt hugged her chest and her legs were smooth and long.

"Where's Raynare at?" He asked, trying to clean up the kitchen to distract himself.

"She's in the bathroom. Something wrong with her wings-"

"Damn it, ow!" Raynare's voice yelped from beyond the door.

"Raynare, are you sure you don't need help?" Kalawarner shouted.

"I'm fine! It's jus-mm! Rather difficult to get to!" She replied.

"(Sigh), Out of all stubborn fallen angels, you are by far the worst."

"What's wrong with her wings?" Issei asked, confused.

"Nothing major. She's trying to get a loose feather that's been irritating her all day." Kalawarner explained with a sigh. "I offered to get it, but she's been in there for about an hour."

"Wings...that's right. You two can fly. How do you hide your wings?" Issei asked.

"Well it's simple really." She lifted her shirt and her boobs came hanging out.

"W-w-w-wwhat are you doing!?" Issei was about as red as a tomato.

"Uh..crap. Sorry." She said plainly. She turned around and her back was shown to him. "You see?" She said and Issei hesitantly looked back. He then looked in surprise. Her wings were shrunken down to a smaller size.

"We just fold them inward and they get smaller. Handy right?" She smiled and turned.

"I get it, just please pull your shirt down!" Issei looked away again.

"Such an innocent kid." She giggled. "Raynare, you've been in there for over an hour!" She then turned to the bathroom.

"I almost..Mmff!..Gosh, what a pain in the ass." She grumbled.

"..Issei Hyoudou. Get in there." Kalawarner ordered.

"Huh?" Issei was confused.

"She needs to get that feather out or she's going to be in there all day. Just pluck it." She said simply.

"W-wait, why not you?!"

"Issei, Issei, Issei." She shook her head while walking over to him. She put her arm on his shoulder and was leaning on him. "Can't you see this is a chance of a life time?"

"Chance?"

"If you help her out, she'll get the sense you're more dependable." She reasoned.

"I..don't think that would-"

"Well she's too stubborn to ask for my help, something tells me she'll let you try." She winked.

"W-why?"

"Why?...Hmm, I don't know~." She then poked him on his cheek. "Something tells me she'll like you more." She eased off him and ruffled his hair.

"But she won't-!" He wanted to protest.

"Don't worry, i'll give you a little help." She knocked on the bathroom door.

"I told you I got it Kalawarner!" Raynare said angrily.

"Well?.." Kalawarner gestured him to say something.

"..(Sigh).." Issei gave up. "I-it's me, Issei." Issei began to say.

"Huh?" Raynare's tone changed.

"Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable." Kalawarner was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I-is something wrong? Are you alright?" Issei asked.

"Everything's okay..I think." She sounded hesitant.

"Kalawarner said you you weren't feeling too good. D-do you need any help?"

"It's not a big deal. I'm just trying to pick a feather off my wing." She explained.

"...!" Kalawarner widened her eyes and she kept gesturing him to get on with it.

"Um..do you need a hand?" He asked nervously.

"..."

"Raynare?" Issei couldn't hear anything. He turned to Kalawarner, but she was back on the couch resuming her care free behavior. "Why did you-?!" The door slowly creaked open and Raynare peeked from the corner.

"I..suppose I could use a hand." She hesitantly said.

_"HOLY MARY, SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!" _Kalawarner was trying her best to hide her face in the couch. Issei was just confused as ever from the Fallen angel's behavior.

"C'mon in." Raynare pulled him in quick and shut the door.

"Y-your-!" He felt blood was rushing to his head when Raynare was just standing in front of him with nothing on but her school shirt unbuttoned.

"You don't need to stare.." She huffed and just crossed her arms.

"We-well I don't know how to look at you with out.." Issei fumbled.

"..I don't mind it." She said to him.

"Hai?"

"I said I don't mind it. It's only for a few seconds." She turned and lifted her hair so her back was shown.

"...?" He looked and his eyes widened a little. He could see reminiscent scars all over her back that he hadn't seen before.

"Well? You see it?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Could you spread them?" He asked. She whipped them out of her back and they were like massive raven wings. Black, elegant, and overtaking. "Where do you feel it?"

"Somewhere along my shoulder blade?" She guessed.

"Right.." He nervously reached toward her feathers. There were just like a bird's.

"..So how was school?" She asked.

"Um, it was normal. One of the devils approached me. She apologized for what happened the other night." He explained while scanning her back.

"Well that's nice. I thought they'd never get off our backs." She exhaled. "Hey Issei?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Summer break is coming up. Did you have any plans?" He asked.

"Summer break? Oh yeah, that's when schools are out for summer." He just realized. "No. I don't have any friends to hang out with, so probably nothing I can think of...Actually..." He said.

"Then..do you want to go somewhere with me?" Her expression was hidden as she faced the ground.

"Where?" He asked.

"..Y-you know what, if you don't want to, I won't get mad or..anything." She said while fidgeting a little. _"Man, I feel a little weird. Just hurry up and ask him."_

"I wouldn't mind..going somewhere with you." Issei said but suddenly spotted the problem on her back. "Ah, found it." It was a feather that was sticking out of her skin. "I'm gonna pluck it now."

"Huh? Hold your horses-!" She was about to stop him but his fingers were already gripping it when she turned and it came right off. "HHHaaa~!" She let out moan of ecstasy and she suddenly collapsed. Issei caught her and they both landed on the floor. She was panting and her face was sporting an annoyed look. "I'm supposed..to mentally prepare myself...you baka." She had him pinned to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I thought it was just as sim-Mm!?" She put her hand on his mouth silencing him.

"Listen, Magic for fallen angels is determined by the color and how many feathers they have on their wings. Every time we pluck a feather, we get overwhelmed by a sudden but short emotion that we're feeling at the time. It's due to the fact our feathers are magical themselves. And magic is greatly influenced by emotion." She panted even more.

"I didn't know that. Sorry Raynare!" He apologized.

"...Just hold still for a second." She ordered.

"Wh-?!" She suddenly kissed him. He then felt her slowly wrapping her arms around. He was shocked by the sudden kiss. He tried to struggle, but she was holding him in place. She just embraced him tightly and she clenched her nails slightly on his back. Issei was struggling to understand what had happened, but all sense of reason was blasted to the far reaches of space. Only thing he could think about was her breasts pressing against him, her smell, her lips, and her nails digging into his back through his shirt.

"Pahh!" She suddenly stopped."(Pant)...I did not mean to do that." She suddenly realized. "I...Are you okay? I sometimes don't have control when that happens. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked worriedly.

"N-no." Issei quickly responded.

"..." She frowned and just looked away in shame. "I didn't mean to do that Issei. I just..."She tried to explain.

"...N-no that was my fault." He blushed and looked away.

"What's taking you two so-?" Kalawarner opened the door and she was surprised to see Raynare pinning Issei to the ground in nothing but her shirt. "You have got some nerve, you vixen.." Her eyebrow twitched while a tick mark appeared on her head.

"It was just an accident. We didn't actually do it." Raynare defended herself.

"Then why are you on top of him?" She asked.

"Uugh.." Raynare didn't really think she had a way out of this.

"REPENT!" Her light spear appeared above her.

"NOOO!" The whole house shook from outside and it was suddenly silent.

* * *

Kalawarner sat next to Raynare who was fully dressed and had a bump on her head.

"You always jump the gun." She pouted.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. Stop trying to get into the kid's pants already!" She shouted in an annoyed tone.

"I wasn't! And even if I was, what does it matter?!"

"Lord Azazel gave us explicit instructions to not take anything TOO far. You have nearly crossed the line TWICE in the past couple weeks."

"That was before he said it was okay! Now we just have to protect him!" She protested.

"So you admit it!"

"I admit to nothing I didn't do!" They argued.

"Uh..excuse me?" Issei was sweat dropping across the table.

"Ehh!?"

"Huh?!" They turned to him suddenly.

"W-well. I thought since you both have to spend lots of time for my sake, I thought this might be a good idea for summer vacation." He said laying out a resort flyer.

"What is this?" Kalawarner asked.

"My aunt and uncle sent me this along with three tickets to visit one of these resorts. He said I should go hang out with my friends..but I don't know anyone at school."

"..Issei Hyoudou.." Kalawarner said in a sterner tone. "The Vanishing Draogn isn't going to just wait for us. It's imperative that we get you stronger before that happens. We're dealing with a matter of life and death. This isn't like an event planned at school, this is war." She said while still hiding her expression.

"Ri-right. Sorry I forgot." He frowned.

"However.." She then said which made him perk up. "THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL WE VISIT THE RESORT~!"

"So quick!" Raynare was surprised at the sudden switch in personality.

"Shut up! I've needed a vacation! You have no idea of the shit I have had to trudge through ever since I worked with you! I want to be able to sip a coconut drink, on a reclining chair, while someone feeds me tropical delicacies!" Her eyes were going full blown psychotic as an image appeared above them.

_"Why am I fanning you?" _Raynare thought.

_"Why am I feeding you?" _Issei thought.

"Now we just need to pick a place." She looked intently at the locations.

"That place with the amusement park by it looks fun." Issei said.

"No way. I read about those places. Kids throw their snacks in the pool, and middle aged staff are the only available service." Kalawarner quickly dismissed it.

"Uh, okay. What about this one?" Issei picked another.

"Err..I don't like giant public pools. There's like nowhere to swim." Raynare shook her head.

"This looks promising...oh wait." Kalawarner sighed in disgust. "It's one of those live anime performance places. All the staff dress up like they were going to a comic book convention."

"..Can I see that?" Issei took it and flipped it around. He looked at one place in particular. "..This place is good. They make reservations, and they have a sauna and hot springs inn."

"Hmm, yeah! I like this!" Kalawarner found no problems.

"Fine with me." Raynare shrugged.

"Alright, it's decided. This will be our reward at the end of summer." She suddenly stood up. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a bikini with my name on it that I must simply snatch. Oh Issei, i'm gonna stop by the store, want anything?"

"Something quick would be nice."

"Got it. See ya." She waved and closed the door behind her.

"I just don't get her sometimes." Raynare just shook her head.

"Yeah..." Issei had a frown that went unnoticed by her as he looked back at the resort on the flyer.

* * *

_**Next day...**_

"Okay class! Here's your tests scores." The teacher was handing out test scores to all the students in her class. Issei was just staring out the window without a care in the world.

"Here Issei-kun." He took the paper and just looked at the score. He then set it down and grabbed a note book and pencil from his bag and began writing.

"Issei-senpai." He stopped writing immediately and turned to Koneko who was standing near him.

"Koneko-chan? "

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"Pretty well, considering. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay. Are those fallen angels treating you well?"

"Yeah. They've actually been very helpful the last few days. Helping with chores and everything. " He recalled.

"I see.."

"Mm." issei nodded. He went back to writing in his notebook.

"How did you do on the test?"

"Right, uh..here." He was blindly searching for it under his desk and then gave it to her.

"Issei-senpai..." Her eyes were widened.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You...got 100." She was speechless.

"Well it's not really that hard." He was confused. "I read books with similar content when I was in Oni. This is just 10th grade level stuff." He waved it off as nothing and went back to writing.

"Only few people have actually aced all four subjects. You're really smart." She praised.

"No...no i'm not." He said, slowing down his writing.

"Issei-senpai..." Koneko frowned worriedly.

"What's this?! You got everything right Issei-kun?!" A random classmate said which surprised him.

"Eh?" He looked up dumbfounded.

"Issei-kun got them all right?"

"No way."

"Is he secretly really smart or something?"

"100?! Let me see!" The class was in a sudden uproar. They all came over to see the score.

"It's just...10th grade.." Issei was bewildered. "Uh, can I have that back?" He tried to retrieve it from one of them.

"How did you get this question right?! I've been stuck on it all week!" One of them asked.

"Well, the formula is just this.." He pointed and explained.

"..You got to be kidding me. I was staring at the answer the entire time." The girl was surprised. She gave it back and he folded it and put it in his bag.

"W-well if you'll excuse me." He was getting a bit crowded so he thought it best to retreat.

"Wait! Issei-kun, would you mind lending me your notes sometime?" One of them asked.

"Eh? I don't make notes. I remember it all." He said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No way!"

"That's at least 20 pages, how did you-?"

"Iiisseei-kuuun~!" Yuuma suddenly came up out of no where and linked arms with him. "You promised you would walk me home. Did you forget?"

"Uh, right. Sorry." He nervously said.

"Ehh? Yuuma, you've been getting all chummy with him since he enrolled!" One of them protested.

"Well he IS my boyfriend." She said smiling at him.

_"T-t-this isn't good for my heart!" _Issei was blushing again. Yuuma Amano was just as beautiful as Raynare.

"Well, lets go!" She said pulling him along. The other girls in the class room were pouting that they didn't get to have a conversation with him. Yuuma and Issei just walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"T-thanks." Iseei said.

"We have appearances to keep up after all." She said.

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"No. I was just remembering when you told me that we were just friends in school and not outside of it." He recalled. "How do I put it?...I..think we've come a long way." He smiled.

"..Hmph. Don't get cocky." She smiled, amused. "We're in this together."

"Yeah."

"Lets go home." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mm." Issei nodded. "...Hey Ray-?

"It's Yuuma-chan." She corrected him.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?"

"What is it?" She wondered.

"..I..can trust you...right?" He asked.

"..Baka." She bluntly said.

"Eh?"

"After everything we've been through, I'm amazed you would ask that question." She said with a upset look. "I'm the only one who you should trust." She said with a stoic expression.

"Do you want to come with me somewhere today?" He asked.

"Where?"

"A place I should have visited...when I got out of Oni." He said while they stepped outside.

"Hmm?" Yuuma was curious.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

Issei and Raynare were walking down a beaten path on the outskirts of town. The sun was starting to set. They had passed the house and took a detour up a hill about two blocks away. They had then proceeded on foot to some public road.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"We're almost there. It should be behind the tree up ahead." He said. "You know, I don't particularly remember much about the incident ten years ago." He began to tell. "I never could remember after the first week they gave me anti-depressants. I didn't even know what death meant, I kept trying to convince myself it was just a bad dream...it wasn't." He shook his head slowly. "After about a month passed, it sunk in that they weren't coming back. And I just freaked." He recalled as flashes of images from the past years hit him all at once. "I didn't trust anyone, the only thing that went through my mind was that everyone around me wanted to hurt me." He stuttered a little, but recomposed himself. "I was feeling alone, afraid, the sight of the color red sometimes would just...make me black out. Sometimes I couldn't even remember what happened. Doctors said it was some type of episode that trauma patients experience when their mind calls back pieces of the event. But anyway, beside the point. I couldn't leave until my episodes stopped."

"For ten years?"

"No..It was only for a few months. Tons of other things happened, and eventually it was decided that since I hadn't blacked out for more than a month, I could leave...but the minute I stepped out of that building-" His eye then widened and he grabbed his head and cringed.

"H-hey, are you okay?!"

"Gyaawwd!" His head just felt like it split open. He felt like he was just in a car accident. And he was the car. His head stung and he trembled. He panted and he was feeling a little dizzy. "Shit...I hate that." He uttered.

"Lets just rest a little-" She thought it would be a good idea to stop.

"No, we're almost there..Mmghh.." He winced a little. He was getting a headache. "Bit and pieces...cracks...and holes.."

"What?" Raynare was confused.

"I can't think about stuff like that anymore since I was off the pills."

"..What happened in there?" She asked. He looked at her slightly but then continued on. They reached a large tree on the side of the hill, and in the front were two marble plates with the names Hyoudou in the ground in front of the tree.

"This is.." Raynare realized where he led them.

"Uncle told me it was here..I didn't think he would put them to rest here though." He said still holding onto Raynare. He eased off her and walked up to the two slabs with his parents's name chiseled on them. His breathing was shallow and he just dropped to his knees. Raynare stood behind him in case he needed a hand back up. "This place used to be my favorite spot to play tag with my dad. He still couldn't get me unless I stopped." He lightly chuckled. "We had picnics here every summer. Mom always made those sandwiches that she cut into flower shapes. She used to tell me you could see Kyoto from here. And the new telescope she bought me, I'd just stare at the sky for hours on end...she used to get upset cause I stayed out late here with dad..." He slowly clenched his fist in the grass. "..She didn't want me to miss school the next day, so she limited my star gazing time to an hour...and...(sob).." He was tearing up while trying to remember. "And...and...and...I can't..(sob)..I can't remember.." He just couldn't hold it in anymore and he just buried his head in the grass. "I...can't remember anything..every time I do it hurts..I want to...(sob), but I can't..." He silently cried. "I don't want to forget my parents, but I can't think about it cause it hurts!" He just slowly pounded the ground. He just felt like a vital piece was missing inside him. Something he desperately needed.

Something so precious.

But no matter how much he reached...

It would just vanish as if it never existed.

"..Issei." Raynare suddenly said. "Get up."

"Huh?" He looked back with his tear stained face.

"Hold on." She gently said and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Her wings then spread, and they both left the ground. Issei was surprised that they suddenly took flight.

"W-where are you going?" He asked confused.

"Here." She stopped some distance from the hill and he looked out and his eyes widened. He could see his neighborhood. He saw the entire city, and far off in the distance...

"Kyoto...you really can see it." He said in amazement.

"Yeah. Your mother was right. You remembered well." She said calmly. "Take your time."

"B-but-?" He was about to say, but Raynare just hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. This evening isn't going anywhere." She said and he looked back out at the view.

"It's..nice."

"Yeah..it really is." Raynare held him for about fifteen minutes and Issei fell asleep. She silently floated down towards their house and Kalawarner was standing on the porch as if she was waiting. She was drinking a soda and her emotionless expression changed to one of a gentle smile.

"About time you showed up." She stepped aside while Raynare walked passed her, carrying Issei.

"Shut up." Raynare simply said. She sniffled a little and proceeded to Issei's room.

"..What a stubborn little vixen." She shook her head and followed them.

_"Who knows how long it's been since she felt this way?" _

She closed the door and the sun went down.

* * *

**Hope this was good! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	7. Repressed Memory

_**Chapter 7...**_

"All rise!"

The teacher announced to her class. It was the last class of the day and everyone was getting excited. Just one more week till summer vacation. Everyone was looking forward to it. They all just squealed in delight in their own groups in the classroom. Issei had put his stuff in his bag and began writing away in his notebook. He looked around his classroom and just shrugged. He wrote down a few more things in it and touched his mouth as if he were trying to recall anything. He finished and put away his notebook in his bag and then proceeded towards the door.

He exited the classroom and he was about to head toward the stairs, but he bumped into someone and their things spread out around the floor.

"Ah, sorry!" Issei apologized and he immediately bent down and grabbed some of their things. He looked up and he was surprised to see it was Rias Gremory. Her red hair was a dead giveaway, and he instantly recognized her.

"Rias-senpai. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

"Oh no. It was my fault. I was waiting for you and I wanted to get your attention." She replied.

"My attention? Did you want something?" He asked her.

"Well, I was coming to ask if you had time to come by the Occult Research Club."

"...Oh crap, I am so sorry!" He put his hands together and bowed. "I've been meaning to do that, but things just kept popping up every time." He explained desperatly.

"Oh no, I understand. You've had your hands full. I invited you out of mere courtesy when you came here."

"No, no,no,no, I have time right now..uh." He was picking up her things faster and giving them to her to put in her bag. "I can come right now if you want." He offered.

"Of course. Lets go." She smiled happily.

* * *

_**O.R.C. Room...**_

They had arrived at the door to the club room and she proceeded to open the door.

"Please make yourself comfortable." She lead him to the center of the room. They weren't the only ones there. Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno were also present, as if they were waiting.

"Hi, Issei-kun." Yuuto greeted him with a smile.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko also greeted.

"You two are part of this club too?" He asked curiously as he sat down with his bag on the couch opposite from them.

"Hai. We are also members of the O.R.C." He explained.

"Hm." Issei nodded. His eyes then fell upon the well endowed and black haired girl sitting next to them.

"I don't think I've met you yet."

"It is true Issei-kun. I am Akeno Himejima. I'm Rias's Queen." She introduced herself. "Our president has been in a frazzle because you didn't visit us, so she's been looking forward to this moment as much as I have." She explained with a smile that was hiding some sort motive he couldn't read.

"Hey Akeno! Don't say unnecessary things!" Rias said a bit embarrassed from her comment. She came back with a tray of tea and a chess board. "I haven't really stressed about it that much. She's exaggerating."

"She waited till school was over almost everyday since then." Akeno said with the same smile.

"Akeno!~" Rias whined at her.

"I'm sorry. Pay me no heed Issei-kun." She giggled.

_"Is this like some form of bullying?" _Issei sweatdropped. "W-well, anyway it's nice to formally meet you all. I am pretty sure you know a lot about me than I know about you, but I hope we can continue to get along..." He sheepishly chuckled. _"Bloody Mary, that sounded so stupid." _He thought.

"Mm. I look forward to it." Yuuto nodded and responded with sincerity.

"Ara, I do certainly hope so." Akeno said with a tone riddled with ulterior motive.

"Mm. Looking forward to it." Koneko said with her same blank expression. Rias sat down in between them and she opened up the chess board. She then then raised a finger and pieces appeared on the board.

"Do you play?" She asked.

"I know how." He nodded.

"Perfect. How about a little friendly game to break the ice?" She smiled.

"S-sure." He scratched his head.

"So which color?"

"Black." He said. She nodded and the pieces arranged themselves. Issei was fascinated by it. It certainly saved time setting the board. Magic was so convenient, it was like the new way the world would operate...or at least the supernatural world.

"Let's begin." Rias said and moved her pawn forward. "So tell me Issei, if I may call you that." She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Mm, Issei. How has your school life been? Comfortable I hope?" She asked as she watched his expression.

"Not too bad." He moved his pawn forward.

"I'm sure you've been giving lots of effort to adjust properly to this new world you are living in." She said and moved her bishop.

"It was a lot to take in at first, but I think it's starting to sink in." He shifted his eyes to her pieces and his. He moved his other pawn.

"I'm glad to hear that." She moved her piece. "I trust those fallen angels are treating you well?" She asked as she glanced up at him.

"Y-yeah." He said, recalling that moment he and Raynare visited his parents's graves. "They've been a real help." He smiled a little and moved his piece.

"That is reassuring." She said and moved her queen piece and took one of his pawns. "Check." She said with a smile. "But if you just need advice or anything, you're always welcome to ask."

"I appreciate that." He said and moved his bishop in place to block her queen. "...May I speak honestly?" He asked.

"Of course." Rias quickly said. "Do not feel the need to be so reserved." She moved her queen back.

"Lets be frank, I am without doubt the worst person in the world to get this sacred gear." He said which made them all make sounds of surprise. "I don't know anything about magic, i'm not very strong, and I am sure there are better individuals out there better suited to using this power." He looked at his left arm. He moved another piece. "Why me? That's all I want to know." He said with a frown.

"I cannot answer that question Issei." Rias said and moved her piece. "But whether you had received it or not, you are a very smart and kind individual. And very pure-hearted. I can say for certainty that you are special whether you had the sacred gear or not. You shouldn't belittle yourself like that. Perhaps it is fate that you were chosen to be the wielder of the Boosted Gear." She said in a calm tone.

"Well fate must have a great sense of humor if he picked a ten year nut-job." He chuckled a little. "I honestly don't think i'd fit in among high ranked individuals." He moved his rook.

"We accept you as much as all the students in Kuoh Academy. You are just as important as anyone else." Yuuto pointed out. "Maybe high rank and nobility are a bit charismatic, but what matters is the person." He concluded. "And in time who knows? You may even surprise yourself." He concluded in a friendly manner.

"Wish I knew when that time was." He moved his piece back.

"If it bothers you that much, I wouldn't mind counseling a cute little kouhai.~" Akeno offered.

"Uh...thank you?" Issei wasn't sure what she meant by that.

_**(Vibrating)**_

"Oh sorry. I thought I turned this thing off-huh?" He was surprised of the caller id on the cellphone he received from his uncle and aunt. "Excuse me Rias-senpai. Hello?" He answered.

...

"No i'm still at school." He answered.

...

"Just talking with an upperclassmen."

...

"Yeah uh...sorry. I must have left the light on when I left."

...

"I know."

...

"Today?"

...

"No, i-i'll get it somehow."

...

"Alright."

...

"Ah, I lov..?H-hello? Hello?" He looked at his phone and it said call ended. He sighed and put his phone back in his bag. "Sorry Rias-senpai, I got to head home now." He stood up and bowed. "Thank you, for the game and talking with me."

"Of course. Sorry if I have inconvenienced you." She bowed.

"No not at all! I just had something being delivered and I was supposed to show up when it came. Any other day would have been fine." He quickly explained.

"It's alright Issei. Thank you for taking the time to visit us. I'm always in the mood for wheneever you want to play." She said, and as if on cue, they all stood up and said farewell.

"Right. See you guys later." He said and began leaving but stopped. "Oh, right." He turned back and then moved his queen on the board and took her queen. "Checkmate." He said and then quickly left.

"Huh?" Rias looked at the board. and sure enough, he had her king cornered from all angles.

"Ara, ara.~ Just because he's cute doesn't mean you should let your guard down around him, Kaichou." Akeno giggled.

_"...I lost." _She just stared at the board and then smiled.

* * *

_**School gates...**_

"Hey, what took you so long?" Raynare asked while greeting Issei.

"Sorry, just something I was taking care of. Is Kalawarner at the house?"

"I think so." She shrugged. Issei then dialed his house number on his phone. He put it on speaker phone.

_...(Ring)...(Ring)...(Rin- **Hello?" **_Kalawarner's voice answered.

"It's Issei."

_**"Oh, hey kid."**_

"Listen, did I get a package by any chance?"

_**"Yeah. Took it off the mail guy. He wouldn't stop hitting on me and tried to ask me out to dinner. I think we might need to come up with a more convincing story than 'A House Maid'. Cause I don't think he's buying it. He offered me fifty bucks to let him fondle my boobs."**_

"That's cause you dress like hooker." Raynare said deadpanned.

_**"This is not loose clothing! How many times do I have to tell you that!? It's a trend I read in a magazine!"**_

"I think that was a porn mag Lord Azazel gave you." Raynare said.

_**"What!? He told me it was a...Oh. Never mind, you're right." **_

"...Alright, me and Raynare are heading there now. We'll see you in a few." Issei just shook his head from the thoughts that entered it.

_**"Sounds good kid."**_

"Oh wait! I need to ask."

_**"Shoot."**_

"Was there anything left turned on last night?"

_**"Nope. I checked before we went to bed. Why?"**_

"My uncle called. He said the electric bill was three times the cost this week."

_**"Three times? I've only used the shower and lamp light this week."**_ She said confusedly.

"Huh. Well we'll talk about this more when we get home. Bye." He ended the call.

"What's in the box?" Raynare asked curiously.

"I have no idea." He shrugged and they proceeded home.

* * *

**_Issei's house... _**

"Anyone wanna take a guess?" Raynare asked as they sat on the couch and examined the box.

"MMMmmmm, another fan?" Kalawarner leaned back and put her hands behind her head.

"A blender?" Issei was drawing a blank.

"Maybe it's a watch."

"In a box this huge?" Raynare turned to her like she was dumb.

"A clock." Kalawarner threw her arms up in defense.

"Already have one." Issei pointed out as he examined it.

"Lets just open it." Raynare was at the end of her patience.

"Alright." He began pulling tape off and then opened the flaps. He reached in and felt a lot of packaging wrap. He struggled a little, but he pulled it out. He set it in front them and they stared in awe.

"..."

"..."

"Another box." Kalawarner simply stated.

"We can see that." Raynare shook her head like she was stating the obvious. Issei proceeded to open the box and he pulled out another box.

"Really?" Raynare said with an annoyed tone.

"Wow. I thought this joke only existed in T.V shows." Kalawarner was surprised.

"Hold on, I think this is just covering." Issei pulled off the wrapping paper and it was unveiled to be a...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ARE YOU SCREWING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" Raynare shouted angrily.

"Does you're aunt and uncle have a sense of kid-like humor or something?" Kalawarner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"M-must pretty important." He opened the box. They looked inside and they were surprised what was inside. It was round hollowed out brass sphere with a brass ring around it. He took it out and he set it on the table. They looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Raynare was the first to ask.

"A toy of some sort?" Kalawarner suggested.

"...Looks like a light of some sort...but it feels familiar." He looked around it and he then saw two letters etched into the bottom.

"..I.H." He said. "Those are my initials...wait a minute." He then looked more closely at the center inside the sphere. It was an electronic light that was surrounded by different colored glass frames. He looked at the bottom again and noticed batteries were missing. "It needs batteries to work."

"You got any lying around?" Raynare asked.

"No. Gonna have to go to the convenience store."

"We also need some more noodles and milk. We're cutting kinda close from last week." Kalawarner pointed out.

"Uh, we don't have any cash right now for extra things." Issei confessed.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do. I got fifty bucks right here." She revealed in her hand.

"What?! When did you-?! Wait..." Issei slowly recalled their conversation on the phone.

"You let him grope you?" Raynare said in disbelief.

"I made 6000 yen (50$) in ten seconds. The guy's wife must be as flat as a cutting board." She shrugged.

"Uhh.." Issei wasn't sure praising her was the right thing to do in this situation.

"..Oh don't mind it. I don't go around letting middle aged men fondle me." She rolled her eyes.

"No. You charge them first." Raynare deadpanned.

"Look, we got 6000 yen. Lets just buy some damn noodles." She sighed.

"Alright, i'll go." Issei volunteered.

"Wait.." Kalawarner said, and Raynare and her both suddenly did paper, rock, scissors.

"Paper beats rock. Guess it's you and me kid." She said and went to go find something to wear. Issei went to go put on his shoes when Raynare suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Issei?"

"Hm?" He looked back attentively.

"Um, remember when I asked if you could go somewhere with me?" She asked while she clenched her finger behind her back.

"Y-yeah, I remember." He blushed a little, remembering when she kissed him in the bathroom.

"Did you want to go?" She asked with a pink shade on her cheeks.

"Um..Sure. I mean, you came with me to visit my parents graves, so it's only fair." He figured.

"Alright then. Okay..alright." She said with a smile. She was happy that he accepted.

"Man, I need some clothes." Kalawarner came out, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Is that my-?" Issei recognized his shirt that she was wearing.

"I couldn't find anything else. Lets go, no one is going to notice." She slipped on some white sneakers she brought with her and the two proceeded out the door.

"Later." Issei said and then shut the door behind them. Raynare just stared out the window until they had gone out of site. She smiled and thought.

_"...I wonder what I should do?" _

* * *

**_Store..._**

"Hey kid, do you know if they sell underwear here? I'm in dire need of some." Kalawarner asked as she followed him around the store.

"No. They only sell t-shirts and pants." He responded.

"Oh, c'mon. My shoulders get so sore." She massaged her shoulder with one of her hands.

"L-look, i'm sorry you feel that way, but if we want to keep the budget-" Issei was getting embarrassed from their conversation in the store.

"..Wait, that's it!" Kalawarner suddenly thought of something. "I'll get a part time job!" She liked her idea.

"Huh?" Issei turned to after grabbing two jugs of milk.

"This is a perfect idea! I can provide, while at the same time earning my keep!"

"A part time job..huh. I think that's a great idea." He smiled.

"Right?!" She rubbed his head while grinning. They continued to walk down the the aisle while Issei listened to her brainstorm.

"Hm, what could I do though?" She thought. "Hmm, I could try working here, but it would be a pain because of the lack of hours."

"Well, what do you enjoy doing?" He asked, trying to be of help.

"Well, i'm really good at magic, cleaning out an air filter.. I can also whistle really loud...do you think I should put down fashion adviser as experience, or special skills?"

"W-well you could put down you aren't lacking confidence." Issei sheepishly chuckled. "How about we take you to the food market? They're always in need of part time work." He suggested. "Plus you can leave whenever you want. Because they got plenty of workers."

"Really?!" She made a look of surprise.

"Yeah, I knew one of the vendors over there when I was a kid. I could go with you to ask him." He offered.

"You got connections? That would be fantastic!" She said happily. "MY DAYS OF NO-BRA ARE OVER!" She proudly declared. Every male in the grocery store immediately turned to her when those words entered their ears.

"K-K-k-Kalawarner! You're making a scene!" Issei blushed while waving his arms desperately.

* * *

**_On the way back..._**

When they had left the store, Issei was drooping. They didn't leave the store any time soon., due to the fact of a young adolescent cashier constantly monitoring her chest, instead of paying attention to their purchase.

"Man, that kid was slow. I could do better than that." Kalawarner shook her head in annoyance. "I've never seen someone having to scan a box of noodles FIVE times."

"I don't think it was the noodles." Issei said with a sigh.

"Was it the jugs then?" She asked after leaning forward.

"...y-yeah, sure." He recalled. He was being honest with her.

"Hey kid." She suddenly asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for...well, I don't know. Puttin' up with us." She scratched the back of her head. "I was a bit concerned about freeloading, and that you'd kick us out after making you train, cook, sharing a bed, and nearly getting in trouble with the devils. I had some doubts whether you could keep us around after all that." She confessed.

"It's no big deal. I don't really know that much about supernatural beings like you guys. So I felt relief that you told me everything you did. To be honest, I didn't want to get on your bad sides, otherwise i'd be left alone again..." He said with a sad smile. "Well, after getting to know you two, I'm happy that you guys would look after me, ordered or not."  
He concluded.

"...Wow." Kalawarner said with astonishment.

"Sorry, did I-"

"Oh no, no. Just that was like totally unexpected. Damn kid, I think I see you in a new light now." She said in awe. "Hahaha! You're such a lady killer, kid!" She put her arm around him with a grin. "No wonder Raynare is after you." She smiled.

"Huh?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, never mind that! C'mon! It's getting late!" She led him on.

* * *

_**Issei's house...**_

"Alright, this should do it." Issei slipped the batteries in place. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch and was trying to turn it on. Kalawarner was just sitting with her legs crossed and relaxing while Raynare looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with you?" She noticed her smiling.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the fact I have a house to sleep in." She said with a smile.

"...You're weird." Raynare turned away.

"Okay, here it goes." Issei flipped the switch on and it just turned on and spun around.

"...That's it?" Kalawarner was a bit disappointed.

"I was kinda expecting more of a...I don't know, impact?" Raynare tilted her head. It just spun around with little strange holes being opened and closed on it.

"...Wait a minute." Issei got up, closed the curtains and switched the light off. His eyes then widened. The entire room was covered in many colored shapes of angels flapping their wings. It looked to be flying around the room in the darkness.

"Wow! that's one trippy disco ball!" Kalawarner was surprised.

"It's an angel. Looks like it was chiseled into that brass ring around the sphere." Raynare noted. "Hey this is pretty cool, Issei, come he-hm?" She asked and realized he was looking at the pictures with a shocked expression. He slowly put his hand on his mouth.

"I forgot..." A smile worked it's way to his face. "..she still had it."

"What is it?" Raynare asked.

"My aunt gave this to me for my birthday. My mom and I used to watch-huh!? AAGGHh!" His eyes widened and his head just started hurting again. He trembled and fell down on the floor.

"Issei!"

"Issei!" The two got up and immediately and rushed over to him.

"Turn it off!" Raynare shouted to Kalawarner. Kalawarner ran back and was trying to find the switch.

"Issei! Snap out of it!"

"AAAAGH!AAAuhgh...AAAAAAHHHHHG!" He dug his fingers in his hair. It was hurting his head whenever his thoughts drifted to his memory of when he received that gift. So many memories flashed in his head from times he spent with his mother. That shape of the angels was going through his mind while seeing the moments of his mother's face flash all at once.

* * *

_"Doesn't it look nice?" _

_"What are they?"_

_"Angels Issei."_

_"What's an Angel?"_

_"It's a messenger of God. They come from heaven."_

_"Does that mean that we get to be angels when we die?"_

_"Mhmhmhm~ of course Issei. To me though, you are already my little angel."_

_"But daddy calls me a devil."_

_"That's only when you aren't being an angel sweetie." _

_"Then what am I?"_

_"You are..."_

_..._

_..._

_...ei_

_..ssei!_

_Issei!_

**_((WAKE UP ISSEI HYOUDOU!))_**

* * *

"Issei! ISSEI!" Raynare kept shouting while her and Kalawarner tried to hold him still.

"AAhh...(pant)...(pant)...(pant).." Issei's eyes shot open and he felt drenched in sweat and tears. His whole body shook. He felt clammy and trembled. His emotions were flooding him like no tomorrow. He seemed to realize he was being pinned down by the two.

"Issei? Are you back?" Kalawarner asked. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"...(Swallows)...Y-yeah." He answered.

"Shhhh, calm down." Kalawarner said softly.

"What the hell was that?" Raynare asked him worriedly.

"I-I-I-don't-"

"Hey!" Kalawarner patted his cheek. "Don't think. Just focus on breathing." She said to him. While he tried to get his breathing under control, Kalawarner and Raynare looked at each other.

"Did something trigger a traumatic memory or something?"

"I don't know. It was like when we went to his parents graves, but it wasn't this bad." Raynare said.

"Looks like it was a repressed memory...but why was he going nuts because of that?" It didn't make sense to her.

"Issei?...Issei?" Raynare asked, but realized he blacked out. She felt his pulse then put a hand on his chest. "He's just unconscious." They looked at him worriedly.

"...What did they do to you all these years?" Raynare said as she looked at him with a frown. He just lied down on the floor.

* * *

_**Issei's mind...**_

...

...

...

...

"...eh?" Issei was confused beyond words. He was just floating in a dark void. "Ah...i'm back here. How long has it been?" He recalled the familiar pitch black surroundings. One time when he was in Oni, he was in this state for no more then an hour. But when he woke up, he was unconscious for four days.

_**((Oi, human.))**_

"Ddraig?" He responded.

_**((Good thing you're asleep. I couldn't repress your memory completely, but your mind is about as stubborn as you are.))**_

"What do you mean?"

_**((I'm saying you almost triggered the Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker.))**_

"Balance Breaker?"

_**((Nothing to worry about. I made sure to keep your mind one track so you didn't trigger it. If you did, you'd be about as mindless as a vegetable, heheh.)) **_

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

_**((Don't worry about it. When the time comes, i'll explain it to ya'. Just don't go crazy and die before we fight the White Guy.))**_

"What are you...?" Issei's mind suddenly was becoming engulfed in light.

* * *

_**Morning...**_

Issei's eyes slowly opened and he was staring at the ceiling with weak eyes. The fan in his room just spun around and around while he watched it. He turned his head and he was staring at Raynare who was sleeping usually on her side of the bed. He turned and he saw Kalawarner also with him. But once again, he was found without his clothes. They snuggled up to him and were fast asleep. He noticed that they had some bruises on their arms. He wondered what happened. He then recalled when he went out of control last night.

He frowned and felt bad about it. They must have been watching him the entire time and didn't get any sleep. He just felt awful. He felt tears entering his eyes once again and just cursed himself.

_"...i'm awful.." _

* * *

**Hope this was okay. Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	8. Beggars Can't Be Choosers

_**Chapter 8...**_

It was an awkward silence at the table as the three sat down to eat. Issei was just slowly eating his food with a frown on his face. Raynare and Kalawarner were glancing at him with concern. He hadn't said a word all morning. Raynare cleared her throat and decided to initiate a conversation.

"Well, it's almost summer vacation. We'll have to be using that time to train you up." She mentioned.

"..yeah." Issei nodded hesitantly. Raynare couldn't find what else to say after that. She looked at Kalawarner for help and Kalawarner let out a sigh.

"Hey kid.." Kalawarner suddenly said. "If you're worrying about last night, don't." She told him sternly. "We knew that at some point you were bound to snap. Beside's, there's not that much you could even do to us in the first place." She said as she turned to him. "We can heal just fine after a night's rest." She said as she showed him the bruise on her neck.

"Why's it still there?" Raynare asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm gonna heal it after the mailman comes around. This time i'll tell him a met someone, and we had a wild night." She smirked at her plan."His behavior is a little stalker-ish to be honest. Hopefully that will make him back off for a bit." She recalled.

"Pff! Someone stalking you? That's a good one. " Raynare scoffed.

"And what are you implying?" Kalawarner asked with a slight twitch of her eyebrow.

"You haven't had a lot of luck with men, have you?" She grinned teasingly. "Oh that reminds me. Hey Issei, wanna know something interesting?" She asked him.

"Um..what?" He responded after putting his fork down.

"Every boyfriend of Kalawarner's has died by her own hand." She said still smiling.

"Wha-?! Who told you that?!" She demanded with widened eyes.

"Skreena from Lord Baraqiel's forces." She mentioned."She was drunk and she told quiiite a story."

"That woman is still alive?! I thought she died in the last war!" Kalawarner was baffled. "Issei, do not listen to a word she says! While it may be true, it was because they were enemy informants!" She explained.

"Yeah, you really know how to pick em'. It amazes me that you still held your rank after all the information you let slip. I guess you'll settle for any guy who says he likes it-" Raynare went on.

"SHUT YER' MOUTH!" She yelled with a tick mark. They seemed to ignore him while he sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

_**School...**_

As if it were another day at school, Issei and Raynare were walking with their arms linked. Yuuma was just smiling happily like she normally did, but Issei still had a depressed look from this morning. He heard the usual comments of how surprising it was that they were dating. After they arrived, Yuuma had to head to a different class.

"I'll see you later Issei-kun!" She said, but noticed he was still sporting the same frown from earlier. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. Why would he be so glum after something like that?!She then thought of something and a evil grin made it to her lips. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek right in front of everyone snapping him out of whatever guilty conscious he was intranced in.

"So bold~!"

"They do that already?!" The school was in an uproar. Before pulling away, Raynare's familiar tone whispered in his ear.

"Stop acting so gloomy. Or you're gonna cause us trouble." She said and walked away. Issei stopped frowning and made more of a worried look. He felt like there were devils in the area. He immediately headed for his class room. Before he got there however, he was greeted by two young men who appeared to be students. They appeared to be waiting for him.

"Stay where you are!" The one with glasses announced.

"That's far enough, Issei Hyoudou!" The other with a bald grey head said.

"Huh?" He stopped in front of them. "Um..do you need something?" He asked.

"Damn right we do!" He suddenly said.

"I'm Matsuda, and this is my comrade in arms, Motohama!"

"And together..."

"We make.."

"E-excuse me." Issei said as he attempted to go past them. He really had to get to class. "I really have to attend this class-"

"Hold up!"

"Don't just ignore our introduction!" Motohama and Matsuda protested.

"Who are you two then?" He asked.

"Heh, guess we have to reveal ourselves..." Motohama adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"Although we don't really like to.." Matsuda stood back to back with him.

"Then don't do it then." Issei told them blatantly.

"Dude, stop interrupting us! Your trampling on our build up!" They both yelled in annoyance.

"Wait a minute...I saw you guys being chased by a swarm girls last week." He recalled.

"HUh?!"

"You saw that!?" They yelled in disbelief. "W-well, we do have somewhat of a reputation around here." They decided to use it to their advantage. Given what little Issei knew about them.

"Y-yeah! You see, we actually have a fan club!" He said. "Were you surprised?"

"That looked like an angry mob, rather than a fan club." Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Th-that...WAIT, WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" They completely forgot their introduction. "We are "T.K.D.!" They posed.

"..Tai Kwon Do?" Issei tilted his head confused as ever.

"NO!" They roared.

"Oh, sorry. I know this place had a Kendo club, but it would be a little weird to think they practiced-"

"Dude, don't read too much into it!" They begged.

"So what did you want? I have to go to class in a minute." He pointed out.

"We have a request of you." They suddenly sounded serious.

"Hmm?" He innocently raised his eyebrow.

"Please show us how to get a girlfriend!" They bowed.

"...huh?" He was now even more confused.

"We've tried every trick in the book to get these girls to look at us!"

"They play hard to get all the time! It's nearly impossible, but you did it in the blink of an eye!" They both seemed to sob while recalling all their peeping and locker room raids, that they did over the time they were in school. "So how!? HOW did you get Yuuma-san to become your girl!?" They demanded.

"Do you have something on her or something?! If you do, show us please!" They both blew air out of their nosses as perverted looks appeared on their faces.

"I-I don't.." He said which led to shocked looks on their faces.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me!" Matsuda shouted in disbelief.

"LIES! How did it happen then?!" Motohama demanded.

"Uh..she just..came out and asked..I guess?" He scratched the back of his head, trying to recall. He wasn't quite sure how it happened.

"Wha-?!"

"HE'S A NATURAL BORN LADY KILLER?!" They gawked.

"How the hell?!" Matsuda was shocked. "W-well, what's she like!? Does she let you fondle her boobs?!" He demanded.

"W-why would I ask her to let me do that?" He asked with a slight blush.

"BE-CA-USE, she's your girlfriend!" He spelled it out for him.

"You link arms with each other back and forth from school! You have to be feelin' those luscious melons pressing against your arm! Every morning, and every evening!" Motohama seemed to cry tears of blood.

_"Your watching me!?" _Issei backed up a little from that comment.

"So how far have you gotten!?" They both got up in his face, towering over him like two cops putting the squeeze on their perp.

"What do those mounds of glory feel like!?" They both had weird looks on their faces.

"THERE YOU ARE!" They both seemed to tense up from the voice that was familiar to them.

"Uhhh..."

"Crap! What do they want?!" The two perverts whipped around and saw two girls with two wooden swords gripped firmly in their hands. They seemed to be sporting angered looks of disgust and annoyance.

"You won't escape this time you perverted baldy and glasses!" The brunette among them declared.

_"Shinai? Are they kendo club members?" _Issei wondered.

"What the hell!? We weren't peeping on you two this time!" Matsuda protested.

"Lies! We saw you in the new window well that was just put in yesterday!" She accused.

"I wasn't in the window well-!...wait, we have a window well down there?! Where?!" He suddenly became curious.

"We were watching Rias Gremory-senpai and Akeno Himejima-senpai play against the vice and prez of the student council! We have pictures!" Motohama pointed out.

"I bet it's just a bunch of lewd pictures you took!" The peach haired girl said as if it were obvious.

"Well, I won't deny I took SOME illicit pictures, but I swear on my virginity that we were there!" They defended.

"Um.." Issei perked up which got both parties attention. "Isn't class about to start?" He pointed out.

"Oh look at the time! We'll talk later Issei!" Motohama said and him and his colleague took off towards their class room with the other two girls in hot pursuit. Issei just shrugged and headed towards his desk.

* * *

**_Afternoon..._**

"Issei-kun?"

"..."

"Issei Hyoudou?"

"Huh?" Issei snapped out of his thoughts and perked up to the teacher calling his name.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry teacher." Issei cleared his throat and paid attention.

"I said you have cleaning duty today after school."

"Hai." He nodded.

"Well alright, lets begin with.." She went on to finish the class lesson. Issei was just moping and frowning. He was still feeling guilty about what happened last night. Raynare and Kalawarner told him that it was no big deal and that they would be fine. He just went to school like any other time and just stewed. He wasn't sure of himself. But what worried him the most was that if he ever had a break down in the middle of school, they'd send him back to Oni.

Raynare was watching him with a worried look on her face. She could tell he wasn't feeling like his usual self. After what happened the night before, she was contemplating on whether she should contact Azazel. She knew that he had experienced trauma in the past, and people usually recover with proper treatment and time, but he was different. It was weird to her. If he was recalling a happy memory, why would that set him off? If anything, it seemed like all the bad stuff he recalled never made him freak out, but whenever he was reminded of a happy moment in his life, he was overcome with terror. She furrowed her eyes a little but then softened them. She looked away irritably and her cheeks were a tinge pink and she was contemplating something in her mind.

_"..Why do you sulk so much?! It makes me feel like I need to worry about it...hmph."_ She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _ "...maybe I should take his mind off it. Still, this goes beyond a simple traumatic experience." _

The only thing she could speculate, was that something happened in that Oni building that made him like this. She had experienced loss as well, but she overcame it after a few months. If anything, it made him worse. After about forty-five minutes, the teacher dismissed the class and they all happily left, knowing that summer vacation was coming soon, except Issei. The sun was setting outside and the school entrance was flooded with students who were leaving and talking with each other. Issei just watched from the class room as they left. He sighed and then headed out of the class room to grab the cleaning supplies from the janitors closet. When he had grabbed it he headed back to the class room and began stacking the chairs on their respective desks. When he finished he was sweeping away and was just deep in thought, oblivious to everything around him.

_"...I wonder what I should do with that thing that uncle sent me? I'll just hold on to it for now and won't turn it on." _He decided. _"Every time...can't I just have one thing to remember my mom or dad by?"_ He frowned and just slowed his sweeping.

"Hey." Raynare suddenly said behind him which surprised him.

"Huh? Yuuma-chan?" He answered. Her hair was covering her eyes as she approached him. "Everyone went home, shouldn't you-?!" She then pushed him against the window and trapped him there with her arm. He was surprised and he sweated nervously. Did he do something wrong?! His mind raced to what could have happened, but the only thing he could recall was the other night. Was she upset about that? He thought she said it was no big deal, but perhaps it was?!

"...Hey Issei." She said and she then pressed her chest against his and got close to his face. "...do you want to make out?"

"Eh?" Issei blushed.

"You want to touch me?" She asked as she whispered in his ear.

"T-t-touch-?!" Issei stuttered. She ran her finger slowly up and down his chest.

"Oh wait, we already di that in the bathroom." She realized. "But do you want to take it a step closer?" She asked seductively.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-ch-?" She put a finger to his lips.

"Call me Raynare. No one is around." She pointed out.

"I-I-I don't think we should-"

"You're still worrying about last night, aren't you?" She mentioned. His eyes then widened and he suddenly frowned.

"N-no." He glanced away.

"You're a horrible liar." She said as she grabbed his chin and made him look in her direction. "I thought I told you it was fine. Look you can't even see the bruises anymore." She pulled her collar down slightly and there was no trace on her neck. He just frowned.

"I..i'm sorr-" He began to apologize.

"There you go again. If you apologize again, i'm going to punish you." She said with as she pinned him to the window.

"S-sor..?!" He was about to apologize AGAIN, but he realized it and clamped his mouth shut.

"There you go again." She said with an irritated sigh. "If you keep acting pathetic.." She then licked her lips slightly. She then tilted her head and smiled slightly. "..I'll do this to you~." She then opened her mouth and suddenly lightly bit onto his neck and began sucking intensely.

"AhHHhh~!" Issei was feeling a sensation he had never felt before. It was tingling all over his neck as her saliva drizzled down his neck. She was holding him firmly so he wouldn't move. She was slightly blushing from what she was doing. But his neck was so tender, she couldn't help but bite it harder. She pulled him closer and the sounds of her lips smacking against his neck was echoing in the classroom.

"R-R-Ray-AHh~!" He wanted to tell her to please stop, for fear of someone walking in on them. But the feeling was just too stimulating for him to protest. Her fingers raked through his hair as she stroked up and down the side of his face. After about a minute of this, she slowly pulled away and her saliva stretched into a strand from her to the spot she was sucking on his neck. Issei was trembling and was blushing up a storm. He slid down to the ground and he touched the spot she was sucking on and it tickled and made him shiver slightly. He then looked up to her and she bent down to him and smiled.

"Lets clean up and go home, hm?" She said with a smile.

"H-H-Hai..." He nodded quickly. She offered him a hand and he took it hesitantly.

"...Don't worry about it so much." She suddenly said.

"H-huh?" Issei looked back up.

"That's why me and Kalawarner are here. If you're struggling, we'll be right there for you...even if its bothering you." She said while looking away from him.

"...y-you're r-right. Sorry about that." He sheepishly smiled.

"Are you apologizing again~?" She asked and leaned towards him.

"N-no!" He instantly answered. She chuckled and helped him up.

"Here, i'll sweep, you dust." She offered.

"..Hai!" He nodded and smiled.

* * *

_**Later, at Issei's house...**_

"YOU SEX CRAZED VIXEN!" Kalawarner yelled as a sound from a frying pan knocking Raynare across the head echoed. She was lying on the ground with her eyes spinning. "What the hell is your problem?! Do you even have an ounce of intelligence in that solid block you call a brain!?" Kalawarner demanded. After Issei and her came home, she noticed the hickey that was on his neck and it didn't take her long to figure out what happened.

"I-it was just a light hickey." She said in defense as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Light?! It looks like a lamprey with human teeth latched on to him!" She shouted while examining Issei's hickey. He was embarrassed beyond words, so he stayed silent.

"But he wouldn't stop acting gloomy all day." She pouted while looking away. "I just thought i'd take his mind off it." She explained.

"You went overboard! What do you think everyone at school is gonna think?!" Kalawarner scorned her.

"W-Well, we're dating! It's only natural!...Right?" She tried to reason.

"Do you really think the devils will see it that way!?" She just shook her head in disbelief. "They will assume we are sexually assaulting him! Then they will try to take him away for his 'safety'!" She bent her fingers in a mocking fashion. "DID THAT EVER ENTER YOUR HEAD!? OR WERE YOU TOO BUSY SUCKING HIS FLESH, THAT ALL SENSE OF REASON WAS THROWN OUT OF YOUR PUNY BRAIN?!"

"...Uhh.." Raynare was at a lost for words. Kalawarner, however, had a point. She clearly should have thought it through, but she didn't take into account of the ramifications of her actions...which she never does.

"...we'll just have to roll with it." She sighed with frustration. "Sorry kid, looks like you're gonna have to talk your way out of this one."

"It's fine. Tomorrow's the last day of school anyway. I'll get by somehow.." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"ITS NOT OKAY!" Kalawarner snapped. She then suddenly realized she was shouting and just sulked. "Oh, who am I kidding? This is completely different." She sounded depressed all of a sudden. She sat on the couch and was recalling her past. "When I was a kid, every time a boy got together with a girl, they sometimes would have hickeys on their necks. I was interested in one boy and he and I got together. After a crazy night, this one girl who looked the same as me came out of nowhere, and said that she and him were already dating. Out of guilt, that bastard immediately dumped me and SOMEHOW, him and that bitch Skree-er, I mean that girl, got back together. I cried myself to sleep for a week after that...I hate my life. Why does God punish me so much?" She slowly drew circles on the table as she told her story.

"That's..harsh." Issei sweat dropped. _"Wait, why is she telling us this?"_

"And you think of me as pathetic." Raynare sweat dropped.

"URASAI~! Damn all young adolescents~! " She whined.

"..Hm?..(Sniff)..(Sniff).." Issei's nose picked up a smell as if something was burning. "Do you smell something burning?"

"Wha..?"

"Hwah? (Sniff).." The two looked up and they suddenly picked up the scent. Issei hurriedly went to his kitchen and his eyes widened. The fridge was smoking!

"Oh shit!" He went to open the fridge to see what was burning. When he did, his eye widened and something shot out at him. He only saw it for a split second, but it had eyes.

"Look out!" Raynare dove and tackled him out of the way just in the nick of time. It was like a red electrical current rushed out of the fridge and vanished. Kalawarner had summoned a light spear and was holding it at the ready. She then threw it at the wall, but it just barely nicked the electrical current, and it disappeared. A small hole was in the wall where she threw her spear.

"Raynare?!" She called out.

"We're okay!" Raynare said and helped Issei up. "Did you see it?" She asked.

"No! It just..vanished!" She answered and made her spear disappear in a flash. "Damn, it got away!" She scowled.

"What..was that?" Issei asked, greatly confused.

"A lightning youkai. A lightning element spirit." Raynare said with a stern look. "They feed off of electricity to grow. They're pests most of the time, but if one absorbs enough electricity, it'll turn into a more powerful youkai. But they usually only stick around power plants or just follow the currents in power lines. Why is this one at your house?" She wondered.

"This probably explains why your power bill has been sky rocketing." Kalawarner figured. "It's been feeding off the electricity for the past two weeks." She made a serious look.

"Two weeks..." Issei slowly said as he thought on it. He then realized that Raynare was still holding him close to her. "Um, you can let me go now." He said.

"Huh? Oh." Raynare realized it and released him. "Well anywho, do you think it'll be back?" She cleared her throat and asked Kalawarner.

"Hard to say. But if it does, we'll have to deal with it at some point." Kalawarner pointed out. "Hm?" She then widened her eyes. "Oh shit, I put a hole in the wall!" She face palmed.

"Yeah, nice shootin'." Raynare mocked.

"You..." She had so much pent up annoyance of her fellow fallen angel, that she was about to send the next light spear in her direction.

"I-i'm going to go get in the shower now." Issei decided it would be a good idea to get away from the blast radius.

"Hold it! If that thing comes back, it'll fry you in the shower! Not gonna happen!" Raynare pointed out.

"Then, what should I do?" He asked.

"That is obvious." Raynare and Kalawarner said in unison.

* * *

_**Bathroom...**_

"Umm.." Issei hummed uncomfortably. He was sitting in the bath with Raynare who had wrapped her body in a white towel. The bath itself was rather large, being able to fit the two of them rather easily. Kalawarner was also present, but she was washing her hair, her body wrapped in a towel, similarly how Raynare had done. Although it left little to Issei's imagination, due to the fact that their towels were nearly transparent when they dumped water on themselves.

"Hey kid, hand me the bar of soap." Kalawarner asked.

"R-right." He went and leaned forward to hand her the soap and she took it and began scrubbing herself down.

"You don't need to be so nervous. This isn't the first time you've seen us naked." Raynare raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"I'm...just not used to...it.." He blew bubbles in the tub, as his head shrugged deeper in the water.

"..Heeh~?" Raynare worked a mischievous smile to her lips.

_**~GLARE~! **_

Kalawarner's head turned and her eyes were glowing red with an aura that spelled, 'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.'" Raynare recoiled from her deadly stare and just stuck her lip out like a pouting child. She just glanced at Issei out of the corner of her eyes. First thing that came to mind was that he was weak. At least mentally anyway. He was just upright pathetic when it came to sticking up for himself. It made her feel frustrated seeing something so pathetic and weak.

And yet...

He also had his good points. He was responsible, he was caring, and selfless. Almost too selfless for his own good. He also looked like her old boyfriend, but was waaay different than him. But she didn't dislike it. He was also understanding of her when she acted mean and nasty toward him at the beginning. Not anyone she could think of would still consider a person like her a friend after her actions. It made her feel...happy. At first, she saw him as nothing but a sorry imitation of her old boyfriend. But as time went on, she had grown to like him more than she would even think. He was like the friend she never had, and a pleasant human to be around...and somewhat of a toy that she looked forward to playing with, BUT, a friend nonetheless. She still could recall when she was sucking on his neck in her mouth. His neck was smooth soft, and tender that she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she didn't stop there.

The fact she even wondered was troubling to say the least. Azazel's orders were absolute to her. If he said Issei was off limits, then that was the end of that.

But..she couldn't stop the little inkling of a feeling in the farthest corners of her mind, from whispering as to why she shouldn't obey that order.

"..." Issei just sat nervously the entire time. Raynare then put her arm over his shoulders and leaned him on her. "R-Raynare?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked simply. "Am that uncomfortable to be on?"

"Eh? No..i-i-it's just.."

"Just what?"

"...N-nothing." He decided to stay silent. He couldn't see the expression on her face, but she sported a blank look with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

_"...out of every guy out there, i'm stuck with THIS one...well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."_ She smiled comfortingly and laid her head against his. Kalawarner glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled a bit.

_"...you're still brainless, Raynare." _She shook her head while giggling.

* * *

_**Next morning...**_

"No way!"

"Yuuma-san is very bold today!"

"I never thought i'd see this!"

"That's just not fair~!"

The class was in an uproar once again, due to the romantic shenanigans of Issei and Raynare. She was sitting on his lap and holding onto him like a lovey-dovey couple. Well, in their eyes at least. In reality, it was a somewhat complicated relationship that was slowly maturing.

"O-oi, Y-Yuuma-chan! People are watching!" Issei stressed.

"Eeehh~?! But we do this all the time." Yuuma pouted in a cutesy way. "Besides, class isn't for another ten minutes."

"S-still.." Issei was acting like a scared puppy that didn't know how to get himself away from the person that picked him up. Not that he disliked their position, but he believed there was a time and place for everything. Plus his inexperience with girls made him anxious. Yuuma then leaned in towards his face and all the girls thought she was gonna kiss him.

"If you don't want a 'matching one', then play along." Her eyes turned a bit more sharper and her tone was that of her dominating personality. Issei nearly fainted at the thought of her giving him another hickey in front of the entire class room.

"Just kidding~!" She laughed and smiled playfully at him. She then hugged him once more and said something in his ear. "Don't worry so much Issei."

"Eh?" He made a sound of surprise.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." She assured him. His eyes widened in surprise at her words, but also from the kiss she gave him on his forehead, which triggered a classroom wide squeal. Issei touched his head and looked back at Raynare who smiled at him warmly. It made his heart skip a beat for a moment, but seeing her genuinely smile out of pure happiness filled him with warmth he never had before. He lowered his head and smiled to himself.

_"I guess..she's..really nice.."_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Thought I was moving, so I had to unbox my computer and set it all up again, lol! Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	9. A New Enemy?

_**Chapter 9...**_

"(Pant)..." Issei was passed out on the ground in the middle of the forest. He was in his school track suit. He was nearly out of breath and he was breathing heavily from running for his life. His eyes widened and he suddenly rolled out of the way from a red light spear that struck the ground. He looked back up at the owner and there was Raynare in her fallen angel form with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Not bad, you're getting better at dodging them when you need too." She chuckled.

"C'mon...(gasp)..how much longer?" He complained while slowly standing back up.

"Until I say. Now lets try this!" She then multiplied her light spear into ten more that floated above her, poised at Issei.

"Oh, that is so not fair." Issei shook his head in disbelief.

"You better move it." Raynare smirked.

"GIVE ME A BREEEAAAK!" Issei shouted as parts of the forest were becoming smoking craters.

* * *

_**3 hours later...**_

Issei was jogging back to his house, despite being completely covered in dirt and bruises from dodging Raynare's constant barrage of light spears. Raynare had went on ahead to the house and was waiting for him with Kalawarner who was just bathing in the sun on his lawn. She sported a pair of shorts that revealed her legs and a low cut white t shirt that showed off her cleavage.

"What time is it?" Raynare asked as she sat on the porch wearing a pink shirt and white jeans.

"I don't know. Four o' clock maybe? It took him at least three hours to walk that far into the forest. Why'd you leave him alone?" Kalawarner asked as she turned her head to the side.

"I waited till we were back in the city limits. It was his idea to jog back." Raynare explained as she puffed her chest out and stretched.

"Kid's got stamina to burn, i'll give him that." Kalawarner yawned.

"Yeah. We've been at this for two weeks, and he's bright and early every morning. I'm surprised, to be honest."

"Yeah, he's keeping the training regiment on schedule. By the end of the summer, he'll be able to start using his sacred gear even longer."

"He's actually going a lot more than our predictions." Raynare suddenly said which prompted Kalawarner to turn to her.

"Huh? How many boosts is he able to use?" She asked.

"He got around...I think eight before he started feeling tired." She recalled.

"Eight-?! I thought he only could do three?!" Kalawarner nearly fell out of her chair.

"Well, he handled eight boosts and then suddenly on the ninth, his body got too tired." She explained.

"Eight..in one month..lets see...that's about two more times every week." She estimated. "So, by the end of the summer.."

"He'll be able to endure about twenty-four boosts." She calculated.

"Holy..." Kalawarner's mind was blown from underestimating how long he could maintain his boosted gear.

"Here he comes." Raynare got up and Issei was panting and his head was covered in sweat from the sun and came to a stop at his house. He slowly fell on his lawn and he felt like his legs were about to burn off. His heart was in his throat from running back. He was overshadowed by Raynare who came over to him. She bent down and handed him a water bottle, which he took quickly and downed it like no tomorrow. He gasped after chugging down the water. He sat up and leaned forward and stared blankly at the side walk in front of him.

"Not bad. You got here a lot faster than I thought." Raynare smiled as she massaged his shoulders.

"Th-thanks." He dropped his head."Ugh, I feel like my joints are going to burn off." He said as he took another drink of his water bottle.

"Well, spartan training for six hours a day will do that to you." She said as she put a cold wet towel around his neck. He padded his face off and ruffled his hair a little. He brushed the dirt off himself. He took off the top of his track suit and he felt a bit more relief. He fell back a little and Raynare cradled his head. He then realized what happened and he blushed slightly. He was about to sit back up, but suddenly Raynare put a hand on his forehead to keep him on her lap.

"Calm down, I don't bite." She teased. "Unless I want too." She said with a mischievous grin. Issei's head turned redder from that comment. She WOULD do it. He couldn't even tell when she was just kidding, or she was serious. That quality of her always made him very wary about her.

"Oi, let him rest Raynare. He just got done playing 'dodge or die' with you, and running about three miles straight." Kalawarner scolded her.

"It's just a joke." She shrugged.

"It's hard to say when you're joking nowadays." Kalawarner rolled her eyes. Two weeks into summer vacation, and the three did nothing but train Issei. He was getting a bit more toned than usual. He felt a bit more stiff than before, but he was very sore almost every day since they started. He then sat up and he began stretching outward, but he couldn't quite do it right. Raynare then leaned against his back and overlapped her arms over his. He flinched from her suddenly doing that. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she assisted him.

"Relax your shoulders. Here, just ease up, and now lean forward." Raynare instructed him as she smiled playfully. Issei could feel her pressing her boobs against his back. She was intentionally making him frazzled with her body. She was always amused every time he was embarrassed.

"Now back...and forward~." She instructed him as she continued 'helping' him. He was becoming too conscious, he had to speak up.

"U-um..Raynare?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"C-could you please not lean on me a lot?" He politly asked.

"Why?" She asked in a tone riddled with amusment.

"I..(mumble)..they're..t-touching me." He muttered.

"And?" She asked again.

"D-doesn't that, b-bother you?" He asked again.

"I don't mind it." She said as she suddenly hugged him from behind. "Do you not like it?" She asked as she turned his head to her violet gaze.

"...Uhm..no.." He said nervously.

"Okay Raynare, that's enough." Kalawarner suddenly dropped a snake on her, that happened to be in the grass..

"GYAAAHHH!" She flailed around and threw the snake to the far reaches of the sky. "THE HELL!?" She shouted angrily.

"That's my line! Stop taking advantage of the poor kid!" She fired back.

"I'm just playing with him!"

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" Kalawarner suddenly erupted. Raynare fell back from shock of her. "Put yourself in his shoes! He is clearly not accustomed to having a girl do that to him!"

"K-Kalawarner, i-it's not that much of a-"

"Silence, you're in no position to protest!" Kalawarner shot a glare that looked demonic at Issei.

"Yes!" Issei zipped his mouth shut.

"You are going to be the future victim of a molester with that attitude!" She towered over him.

"Eh?" Issei sweat dropped.

"You're just jealous because you suck at this sort of thing." Raynare scoffed.

"The only thing you got going for you is a pretty face and a decent rack, so I don't feel the least bit annoyed by that comment." Kalawarner sneered.

"What!? You take that back!" Raynare and her butted heads.

"Why? Does it irk you that much because it's true?" They argued.

"We both know I'M the brains behind this assignment!"

"Well then, we might as well throw in the towel because with you at the helm, we nearly were kicked out of this place!"

"Urgh..." Raynare couldn't talk back after that comment.

"..." Issei was just staring up at the sky, ignoring they're argument about who was the dominant one in their roles. He then sat up and stretched. He headed back inside the house to find something to eat, while the two were still at it.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Someone lookin' for a job?" A middle aged man over a small stall asked while he was chopping vegetables. He was in a apron and wearing a checkered bandanna.

"Yeah...she's..my cousin. She's visiting for a while now, and she wanted to find a job to help pay rent." Issei explained.

"Well, I don't mind at all. Though I haven't had much business over here thanks to that damn stall that's selling those teriyaki meat skewers." He nodded over to a stall that was swarming with people who were trying to get in line. The staff looked to be quite pleased with themselves as they served up multiple customers.

"When did that stall get here?" Issei curiously.

"Oh, about a year ago. Since then, most of my customers went over there because it was just a tad faster at serving." He grunted in frustration.

"You don't say." Issei scratched his head.

"But anyway, you're family is...was, good to me. Still is!" He realized what he said and tried to correct himself. "I heard about what happened. A real shame. Your mom and dad were very supportive when I first arrived here." He said with a frown.

"It's alright Mr. Jun. I've learned to move on. The most I can do at the moment is continue to keep up the good business we've had with you." Issei smiled.

"...You've really grown, Issei." He smiled proudly. "I'm sure that they're up there smiling at how much their son has grown. So if you need someone who can provide the best sale for produce or meat, you seek me out!" He pumped his fist.

"I appreciate it." Issei laughed a little. "Anyways, she's-" Issei stopped to think. _"How old should I put her down as? 25? No, I don't think I should tell him. She might have already something ready." _He figured.

"Hm?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's nothing. I'll bring her by sometime. Take care Mr. Jun." Issei waved and left.

"Later Issei!" He waved. Issei then was hurrying through the crowd with some fruit and vegetables in bags in both his hands. On the way through, he brushed past Kiba who was equally surprised to see him.

"Ah-" Issei stopped.

"Good day, Issei." He greeted with a smile.

"Kiba?" Issei said with surprise. "Haven't seen you since school ended." He recalled.

"Our president is doing a training camp for our club, so I came to pick up some ingredients." He explained.

"Training?" Issei repeated curiously.

"Mm. Even we need to practice. Actually..." Yuuto smiled sadly a little. "Our president is going to be having a Rating Game with another house, so we have been training to get a bit stronger." He explained.

"Rating game?" Issei repeated.

"It's a basically a battle between two kings, and their peerages. Everyone in the Occult research club is going to be taking on another peerage. There are rules on how the game works, but the purpose of the game is to move up in your social standing among devils based on performance."

"Wait, everyone in the club?"

"Mm. It will be us against the house of Phenex, and their peerage." He explained.

"So, this a normal thing then?" Issei sounded interested.

"Of course." He nodded.

"So, if you win, you'll be moved up a rank?" Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that. Although.." He sounded a little less happy. "..the president is very powerful, she will be debuting for her first Rating Game." He explained.

"Sounds like she has it rough." Issei shrugged.

"Mm. But to repay the president for her kindness, i'll give it everything I got to help her win." He stated.

"Say Kiba?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Does..anybody die in these things?"

"We have a system in place to teleport peerage members once they're unable to continue." He explained.

"That's convenient." He nodded.

"Oh, I forgot." Kiba reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I never got your contact info."

"Uh, right." Issei put the bag on the ground and grabbed his cellular phone and he exchanged his number with Kiba's. "Well, I hope your rating game goes well. Tell your president I wish her well." He said before leaving.

"Yeah, I will. By the way Issei.." He suddenly said. "..You look like you're doing pretty well. It's good to see."

"Yeah. Thanks..." Issei continued walking back.

* * *

**_Much later..._**

Issei was heading back to his house with his groceries in hand. He was thinking about the members of the O.R.C and that Rating Game that Yuuto was talking about. He wondered how powerful they all were, and what the other devils were like.

_**((Something on your mind?))**_

"Ddraig?" Issei exclaimed.

_**((You thinkin' about those young devils?))**_

"Well, I guess. They seem like a nice bunch though." He bobbed his head a little.

_**((Hmm.))**_

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei lifted his eyebrow.

**_((Oh nothing. I think it's time you called that Azazel punk.))_**

"Azazel? What for?"

_**((You need to learn how to use me right. And that fellow seems to be quite strong. Perhaps he could set us up with a barrier we could practice in-Hm?!)) **_

"What?"

**_((PARTNER, INCOMING FROM HIGH UP!)) _**Ddraig shouted suddenly. Issei looked up and he dove out of the way from the slash of a sword. He recovered and looked back. He saw a man with pale hair, wearing dark clothing and holding a sword and gun. He yanked the sword out of the ground and whipped to his side.

"EEeeehhh~? How the hell did you see that coming? Guess it's expected of a youth wielding the Sacred Gear!" He spoke up with maniacal look.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Issei asked Ddraig.

**_((That sword and gun he's holding..there's holy power endowed with it! Watch yourself!)) _**Ddraig cautioned.

"Holy? Then he's with the church?" Issei assumed.

"Oi! Don't ignore me young man! It is rude, I tell you RUDE, RUDE, RUDE, RUDE~!" He shouted, as he aimed his gun at Issei. Issei then began running towards a tree while bullets of light were being fired off from the man. Issei peeked out a little, but he just barely ducked out of the way of a bullet that nearly took his head off.

"Is this guy crazy?! We're in the middle of a public street!" Issei couldn't understand.

_**((There's a barrier put up around us to keep prying eyes away. You better start fightin' back quick, or were going to be in trouble!))**_

"Got it!" Issei nodded and his left hand turned into his dragon gauntlet.

_**((BOOST!)) **_The green orb flashed and Ddraig's voice echoed. Issei then ran out and headed straight for the newcomer.

"A head-on attack? What are you, retarded!? I need to teach you a lesson!~" He raised his gun at Issei and opened fire. Issei suddenly ducked out of the way which surprised the man.

_"I..can see it!" _Issei thought as he clenched his fist and attempted to punch the guy. He blocked it with his sword and slid back while blocking with both his hands.

_**((BOOST!)) **_

_"That's two.." _Issei thought while keeping count. He'd have to beat this guy before he hit his limit.

"Tch! That's a dragon's power for you! Lets see how long you can keep up!" He began opening fire again.

_**((BARRIER!))**_ Suddenly a green screen shined in front of Issei, blocking the bullets. They disappeared and the man scowled.

"Damn you~! That's just a cheap cowardly way to protect your host, Red Dragon Emperor! You suck, you suck, you suuuuck~!" He began throwing a tantrum, stomping the ground like a child.

"Thanks Ddraig." Issei thanked.

_**((Just use it on your own now. I can't do EVERYTHING for you.)) **_Ddraig sounded annoyed.

"He's coming!" Issei said while the man charged him with his sword. He rapidly began striking the screen and it suddenly cracked. He held his gun up and opened fire. It shattered and Issei was knocked back from the blast. He quickly looked up and rolled to the side as the man stabbed the ground.

"Stop moving around you piece of shit lizard king~!" He scowled while trying to slash Issei.

_**((BOOST! Partner!))**_

"What?" Issei asked.

_**((The person running this barrier, we take them out, this guy might back off!))**_

"Can't we beat him?" Issei was confused.

_**((Not unscathed you won't. Yur' only human, if he gets one score on you, it's over!))**_

"Wait...I have that card that Tsubaki gave me."

_**((Running might be a good idea, but you gotta get clear of the barrier first!)) **_

"Clear huh? Yikes!" Issei hopped back from the man just barely nicking his shirt. The man panted and took a deep breath.

"Whoo~! You're very agile for mere human. Guess you aren't as weak as those shitty devils that prowl the streets." He propped his sword over his shoulder. "Well since you've lasted this long, I suppose a noble priest like myself can introduce myself to the shitty likes of yourself." He took a bow. "Name's Freed. I am the righteous hand of God, and I must take you out, for being an impurity of human life." He bowed.

"Freed." Issei repeated. "And did you say priest?! You look like you belong in Oni!" He said with disgust.

"Hmm~? You mean that loony bin with the crazy-ass patients? Now you're being mean! This is why pussies like you suck! All you do is run and call people names when they have no hope of beating their opponent. Repent for that sin! REPEEENT!~" He kept firing and firing at Issei.

_**((BARRIER!)) **_Issei activated his barrier and it with stood Freed's attack. His gun clicked, indicating he was out of ammo.

"Well, shit. Gotta remember to carry spares." He stuffed the gun back in his trench coat. "Well lets give this a try! Spears of light will turn you into a humanka-bob when I'm done with you!" He smirked evilly as he aimed them at Issei.

_**((BOOST!)) **_

"That's four. You sure we can't beat him?" He asked Ddraig once again.

_**((If you think you can dodge all those sword strikes that move faster than the human eye, then sure.))**_

"Sorry. Just asking. Wait, I see someone over there by the trees. Could that be the one casting the shield?" Issei asked Ddraig.

**_((Shoot first, ask later!))_**

"Got it!" Issei then aimed his palm over by the tree's and red energy began building up.

"Wha-shit! Hey Asia, get out of the way! He's trying to take down the barrier!" Freed shouted angrily.

"I-i'm sorry!" Suddenly the nun Issei saw earlier from last month appeared. His eye widened.

"You're-!" Issei was about to unleash the energy but then redirected it at Freed who took a step back.

"Oh, shit!"

_**((DRAGON SHOT!))**_

Issei released a beam of energy at Freed and the priest became enveloped in an explosion. Issei covered his eyes but then looked again.

The two were gone.

"Where did they..?" Issei looked around.

_**((Looks like they turned tail and ran. The barrier is down.)) **_Ddraig noticed. _**((Guess that nutcase priest underestimated us.))**_

"He looked like he was waiting for us. And that girl..." Issei frowned.

_**((Yeah. She's a servant of the church, what did you expect?))**_

"I don't know.." Issei's arm turned back to normal. "I didn't...didn't feel any evil intent from her." He said as he looked around the area.

_**((Issei Hyoudou. Our enemies will come at us in many forms. From an obvious monster, to an innocent little girl. Or do you not remember what happened with your nurse from Oni?))**_ He reminded. Issei clenched his fist.

"I remember Ddraig." He recalled when he snuffed out that stray devil. "I remember.."

_**((..I'm not going to tell you what you should do. I'm just speaking from past experience with my hosts before you.))**_

"Yeah.." Issei looked around and noticed that the area around them wasn't damaged.

_**((We should go let your two babysitters know what happened." **_Ddraig pointed out.

"Hey Ddraig?" Issei suddenly asked.

_**((What is it?))**_

"What did he mean...impurity of human life?" He asked in a more serious voice.

_**((Who knows? Someone involved with the church seems to want you dead. Freed acted like he was targeting you.))**_

"Huh..." Issei seemed deep in thought. "Either way, lets head back." Issei picked up the groceries on the street and cautiously headed back.

* * *

_**Issei's house...**_

"WHAT!? A PRIEST!?" Raynare was up in Issei's face with a shocked look. They were in the house, listening to Issei's encounter with Freed.

"Shiiit." Kalawarner face-palmed. "You gotta be joking. Now the church is after you!?"

"I-I fought him off. He probably didn't expect me to fight back as much." Issei tried to explain.

"Forget that, are you alright?!" Raynare asked, examining him all over.

"I-i'm fine, really!" Issei tried to assure her.

"The church...we got quite a troublesome enemy ahead of us. As if the Vanishing Dragon wasn't enough, now we got to watch out for the saints." Kalawarner shook her head in frustration. "Okay, I think we better contact lord Azazel before we do anything. If we made enemies of the church, they're gonna keeping poking their nose in our business until your dead." She told him as she sported a serious look. She then stood up. "I think we should stick you in a more 'secure' location. As it is, we have little to no defense against any heavy hitters that try to attack you."

"..." Issei stayed silent, frowning at the ground.

"Start packing, we're going to the back up hideout." Kalawarner explained.

"Oh brother." Raynare rolled her eyes. She then noticed Issei was a little gloomy. She then sat down next to him and smiled. "Don't worry Issei, our job is to keep you safe, and we intend on doing just that-Issei?" She then noticed he was sporting a more serious look, almost a glare. The things that were going through his mind were about something in particular.

"Hey guys?"

"Hm?"

"What?" They both asked curiously.

"I want to try something, but I need to talk Azazel." He suddenly said which made them confused.

"Uh, okay. What do you need?" Kalawarner asked.

"I need a place where I can practice. I need to learn how to use my Boosted Gear more effectively. I can handle ten boosts at the most, but I need to learn how to use other spells as well for this thing." He said looking at his left arm. "After my fight with Freed, I realize that I couldn't keep up with him. Sure the Boosted Gear gave me an edge by making me stronger and faster, but I need to learn more than just running up to my opponent and hitting them."

"You want to...learn more spells?" Raynare asked.

"Well...there is a place." Kalawarner shrugged.

"Huh, where?" Raynare asked curiously.

"MMm..ugh...I'd have to ask HER though." She seemed annoyed by something.

"Spill it already." Raynare urged her.

"We can...go to Skreena's dojo." She said reluctantly. "As far as fallen angels go, she's one of the few strongest left in the faction."

"Is she that strong?" Issei asked.

"She's leagues above us. She was once a general in the war, but she 'retired'. Saying it was 'no fun' and 'tedious'." Kalawarner admitted as she imitated her in a mocking fashion.

"Wait, you gotta be kidding me, are you serious? Last time you guys parted, it wasn't exactly on the best of terms." Raynare seem to recall something.

"Who cares? Even if she's not part of the war anymore, she has an obligation to help out her fellow fallen angels." Kalawarner argued.

"What happened the last time?" Issei asked curiously. It must have been pretty bad from the way she was talking.

"Mmm...I..may have discharged a light spear...at her pet raccoon...and killed it." She confessed as her facial expression turned a bit nervous.

"You killed Tanuki?! I thought you said he ran off in the forest?!" Raynare seemed surprised at this.

"I...may have had been a bit more upset when she stole my boyfriend."

"You killed her pet in retaliation?" Issei shook his head.

"SHE WAS AN INCARNATION OF A DEVIL WOMAN! No matter how many times I tried to keep my boyfriends away from her, she always impersonated me, and used them just to mess with me!" Kalawarner suddenly exploded as Issei and Raynare were shrinking away. "As much as I don't want to, she's the only person I can think of that knows how to teach basic spells." Kalawarner explained as she sat down and slowly ran her fingers down her face. "If you really want to get stronger kid, you're gonna need someone like her." She said and sighed. "Sorry, I just don't know how to handle her. It's been a while since I last saw her."

"Well, it might be a good idea. Maybe we could get her to watch Issei, while we contact lord Azazel." Raynare figured.

"(Sigh), Maybe. For now, lets just get ready to leave." Kalawarner sighed in defeat.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

We find a dark forest in the middle of an unknown location, and in the middle of it was a large stone structure that represented a japenese-style dojo. Beyond the gate and sliding doors of a large rectangular room, was a woman who sat cross legged. Her hair was dark purple and she had two small moon shaped earrings that hung off of one ear. Her face was nearly identical to Kalawarner's, and she had a dark green over coat that hung at her shoulders. Her hair was held up in a bun, and then a long pony tail that ran down her back. Her skin was white and she wore a black tai chi uniform that had partially been zipped down to show her cleavage, and had wrappings on her feet. She exhaled and looked up with dark yellow eyes.

_"...i'm bored~."_

* * *

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	10. The Older Sister

**_Chapter 10..._**

"The human world?" Issei asked curiously. They were in the midst of a conversation while walking through a dark forest. They had packs and were currently heading to Kalawarner's associate's dojo. Hoping to find refuge for Issei till things cooled down.

"Yeah. She decided to hang out here until it was over. Fallen angels aren't able to live in the underworld, or anywhere near Heaven. So we took refuge in the human world, while also trying to build our numbers back up." Kalawarner explained to him.

"We took some heavy losses in the war, and we're REALLY close to disbanding." Raynare sighed.

"That must be tough." Issei said. "By the way, what's this Skreena like?" Issei decided to ask, seeing as how they were almost there.

"Mmm, she's kinda laid back. But when she's on the battlefield, you better pray you aren't her foe." Raynare cautioned.

"She must be very powerful." Issei nodded.

"She also is pretty fond of human world animals." Kalawarner said while sighing. "She had a litter of wolves about twenty years ago, she raised every single one of them. They all died though, so she was pretty bummed about it. Then she came across a weird looking raccoon. It looked like a small ball of fur to be honest. I thought it was a hedgehog at first." She recalled.

"Like that one?" Issei asked while pointing over to something he noticed watching them. Kalawarner and Raynare turned in the direction he was pointing, and they were staring at a little animal that looked no bigger then a ball of yarn. It had a little bandit mask-like face with beady eyes. It hung off it's branch by a stripped tail. It was an awkward silence as the four stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"...THE GHOST OF TANUKI LIVES ON!" Kalawarner and Raynare shouted in horror.

"...hey little guy." Issei walked up to it with a smile.

"B-b-but how!? I thought I skewered that little punk!" Kalawarner was flabbergasted.

"You killed this little thing?" Issei asked as he offered his hand to it. It blinked and then dropped onto his hand and scurried on to the top of his hair. It curled up like an armadillo.

"Did she bring it back to life or something?" Raynare wondered.

"Well, he seems kind of shy." He noticed after picking it out of his hair and back into his hand. It popped out of it's curled up state, and just watched Issei with a blank expression.

"...it's like Issei meets Issei." Raynare thought it was kind of adorable.

"I'm a raccoon?" Issei sweat dropped.

"Well, if he's here, Skreena can't be too far away. The dojo should be...over there." She scanned through the trees and spotted the dojo in the distance.

* * *

They came up to the gate that was made of a slab of stone. There was no visible way of opening it.

"So this is her dojo huh?" Issei spoke up as they examined it all.

"Yeah, she cast a boundary type magic around this place to keep ordinary people away from it. As well as Angels and Devils." Kalawarner explained.

"How come we can see it then?" Issei asked curiously.

"Me and Raynare are Fallen Angels, and you being aware of it, makes it visible to you." Kalawarner explained.

"So...how do we get in?" Raynare scratched her head.

"We knock." Kalawarner came up and knocked on the stone slab.

..

...

..

No one answered.

"Try again?" Raynare shrugged. Kalawarner knocked again.

...

...

...

...

Still no answer.

"Maybe she's not here?" Issei suggested.

"Oh no, she's here." Kalawarner narrowed her eyes. "SKREENA! I know you're in there!"

...

...

...

...

No answer.

"Damn it Skreena, would you let us in already!?"

...

...

...

"Hey Skreena! It's Raynare and Kalawarner! You remember us, right?!" Raynare shouted.

"Hm?" Issei looked down and noticed Tanuki trying to climb up the wall. He walked over and helped him up. "There you go." He smiled. It looked back and blinked. It then traversed the wall.

"This is just ridicules Skreena! Does your fellow Fallen Angels mean nothing to you?!" Kalawarner yelled impatiently.

...

...

...

..

"What about family!?" She shouted again. "Tch!" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Guess she's out of the question."

"Lets go. I'd rather not be here when the youkai are out and about." Raynare frowned and the two began leaving.

"...Wait." A voice suddenly said. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around in surprise. Magic runes then lit up on the stone slab, and it rose from the ground, revealing a young woman in a black tai-chi outfit that was zipped down to show off her cleavage, purple hair in a bun, then draping down into a pony tail. She had two moon earrings on one ear and a green over coat over her shoulders. She was about as tall as Kalawarner, and her face was about identical to hers. Her eyes were sharp and yellow.

She had a hand on her hip as she locked eyes with Kalawarner in particular. It was silent for a moment before she walked towards Kalawarner. She stopped in front of her and the two sported narrowed looks at each other.

"..hey little sis'." She greeted in a normal fashion.

"..Skreena." Kalawarner also greeted in a similar fashion.

"Sis?" Issei turned to Raynare.

"Skreena is actually her sister. The two were separated when the war got too close to home." Raynare explained.

"Been a long time." Skreena crossed her arms.

"Not that long." She responded.

"Hmph." She then took some of Kalawarner's hair and played with it in her hand. "See the years haven't been bad to you."

"..." Kalawarner stayed silent. Skreena then let go and the two locked eyes once again.

"Have you gotten any stronger?"

"What do you care?"

"Just curious if little K is actually able to protect herself." She smirked.

"A lot more than you ever did." She coldly stated.

"The call of war is quite hard to ignore. You should be glad I went. I won us enough victories to take back our territory." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You honestly think I gave a crap about that?" She gritted her teeth.

"No. But I did." She said sternly. "Even after I got back, you, mom, and dad wouldn't even so much as talk to me. Even after the ceremony ended, you acted like I wasn't even your own flesh and blood." She recalled.

"I still don't. How can you even call me your sister after everything?" Kalawarner hissed. "You left...didn't even so much as talk to us. I guess you were more suited for the front lines then a family member."

"That's what you're upset about?" She chuckled while shaking her head. "I enjoyed the fighting, I won't deny that. But I also wanted my family to welcome me home when I returned from that god awful battlefield. And you know what happened when I walked through that door after three years? All I got was a sneer from dad, mom wouldn't even look me in the eye, and you? You wouldn't even talk to me. You were afraid whenever I was in the same room. I never left little K'..." She then put her hand to her chin and got close to her. "..I was cast out."

(Slap)

Kalawarner slapped Skreena which shocked Raynare and Issei.

"...shut up." She said with face hidden in her hair. Skreena cocked her head back and looked back at Kalawarner with an amused look.

"..you remember where the guest room is. Make yourself at home, little K." She bowed and directed her towards the front door. Kalawarner stormed past her without so much as another word. "(Sigh)...that's the problem with little sisters, they never seem to grow up." She said to Raynare and Issei. "By the way, nice seeing you again Raynare. Been awhile since I saw ya'." She greeted.

"Uh-sure. Nice seeing you too." Raynare greeted nervously.

"Who's this kid? New recruit? Little brother? Perhaps a little dirty secret that tags along with you?" She teased.

"N-no." Raynare blushed a little and scratched her head sheepishly. "This is Issei Hyoudou. He's the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor." She explained.

"Oh?" Skreena narrowed her eyes at Issei, which made him feel a tinge of danger from her. "Never thought a fallen angel would get a hold of one of the big bad dragons."

"Uh, he's not a fallen angel." She corrected her.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow.

"He's still human. He just awakened his sacred gear last month." She explained.

"...how?" She asked, drawing a blank.

"He got attacked by a stray devil and...I guess the dragon forced him to activate it." She shrugged.

"And he's still human?" She wanted to clarify.

"Yep." She bobbed her head.

"...huh." She slowly nodded in acceptance. "You know C.C?" She mentioned.

"C.C?" Issei repeated.

"C.C. Another human who trained to use his sacred gear. He's quite a nasty foe to tangle with, so I'd steer clear of him, and his little band of followers, if I were you." She pointed out.

"Uh...he never trained for it." Raynare corrected her again.

"...say what?" Skreena thought she misheard her.

"It was just kinda spur of the moment. I'm still learning about how this supernatural stuff works." Issei sheepishly laughed.

"...Heh." She then smirked. "Well, maybe I hit the jackpot."

"Huh?" Raynare couldn't quite hear her.

"C'mon you two! Let me direct you to the main room." She led them off as Tanuki landed on her shoulder.

"...so that's a Fallen Angel that's crazy powerful, huh?" Issei said as he watched her walk back.

"No...that's a Skreena." Raynare sweat dropped.

* * *

_**Skreena's dojo. Main dueling room...**_

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring us some tea." She walked in with the other two behind her and went to grab her tea. She brushed past Kalawarner who came back into the same room. She ignored her and went over to Issei and Raynare.

"This is a large room." Issei noted. It was padded throughout the floor, and various weapons were hanging off of the walls. He saw gold slab with writing on it on one end of the room. He went up to it and it was written in characters he had never seen before.

"Presented to First General Skreena." Raynare translated for him.

"What is it?"

"A commendation." Kalawarner said as she kept a stern look. "Those who have won 28 battles are rewarded with the title "First General"." Kalawarner explained. "She was known in the vanguard as the Raven Glint. She always spearheaded operations that took her opponents out head-on with speed and precision tactics. Particularly when she destroyed the first wave of enemies in every battle she participated in. No matter what the first wave was, angels, devils, monsters, you name it, she would always beat them all in the start of a battle." She recalled.

"I don't go by that anymore." Skreena came back with a table and tea balanced on her hand. She put it down and they all huddeled around the table. Kalawarner sat next to Issei and Raynare across from Skreena. "So, lets get down to business. What brings my little K and her friends to my esteemed establishment?" She asked.

"We need your help training him to use his Sacred Gear." Raynare explained. "We're trying to get his stamina up, but the Balance Breaker is going to be an issue." Raynare explained.

"Balance Breakers aren't really my area of expertise. They require more of a mental boost from the person using it." Skreena shook her head.

"Can you a least try to teach him some basic spells?" Kalawarner asked as she rolled her eye.

"Anything for you little K~." She winked at her. " But it won't be easy. Never trained humans before." She took a sip. "Magic is a lot more easier to use if you're already one of us, but since yur' still human, gonna take some work." She then smiled confidently. "But don't worry. I can get you in ship shape before that white dragon finds ya'." She assured him.

"Thanks." Issei bowed.

"Well, I have been in need of a disciple for...well, since I built this place I could use some bodies to occupy it, really." She sheepishly laughed.

"Just teach him basic stuff. His power will get stronger on it's own." Kalawarner told her.

"I know. I know." She waved it off. "We'll begin tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I suggest you try to get some rest." She concluded.

"If you say so." Raynare sighed.

"Oh yeah, the hot tub out back is good for rejuvenating you if you got any soreness." She mentioned.

"Fine with me. I could use a bath." Raynare stretched.

"Okay guys. Feel free to wander around. But don't go too far out. The forest spirits aren't very good at distinguishing a predator from prey." She warned them before getting up. They all nodded.

_"Forest spirits?" _Issei wondered.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Issei was exploring around the premises while Kalawarner and Raynare were in the hot tub. He was walking along the inner walls, admiring the many flowers that were grown perfectly along the wall. He then was coming upon a fountain that had green and red orbs floating around it. The fountain was a single dish that had water shooting upward in the center. It intrigued him so he went forth to investigate. He cautiously approached before stopping about ten feet away from the orbs. Suddenly, one of them came over to Issei very slowly. Issei was entranced by how calmly it approached him. It circled him and then stopped in front of him. It changed it's color to blue, and it then floated back to the fountain to join the flock once more.

"Interesting little fella's, aren't they?" Skreena revealed herself behind him.

"What are they?" Issei asked, turning to her.

"Spirits of the forest." She began to explain. "These are just babies. They gather here together in swarms because they feel safer that way."

"Safe from what?" Issei asked curiously.

"The youkai. They absorb spirits like this so they can become stronger. However, if a swarm of these buggers feel threatened, they'll discharge spirit energy like a miniature bomb." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Why did it change color when it came up to me?" Issei asked curiously.

"You aren't a threat to them because you couldn't touch them. They're like ghosts with three types of moods. Blue means it's calm, green means it's investigating, and red is zap mode." She explained.

"Huh." Issei thought it was pretty neat.

"By the way.." She suddenly said. "..has little K been giving you trouble?" She asked as she stood beside him.

"Uh, no. She's been very helpful. Her and Raynare."

"Huh." Skreena sounded surprised. "Did she say anything about me along the way?" She asked curiously.

"Um..."

"It's okay Dragon kid, I can take it." She chuckled. "I'm guessing not a whole lot of good things?" She smiled.

"She..said that you always stole her boyfriends to mess with her. And that you were very annoying." He recalled on the way over.

"Hahahaha! She always picked total sleazebags, and was always succumbing to a promise of a everlasting love life. Hahaha, she's kind of strange that way." She laughed.

"Really? She...seemed kind of serious all the time." Issei was trying to imagine Kalawarner with a happy-go-lucky personality.

"Yeah. That was after some of the fallen angels defected. I mean, c'mon. My sister is kinda hot, right?" She asked him.

"Uh..yeah, sure." Issei said a bit nervously.

"...Oh my gosh, you're still green?! AHahahaha!" She began laughing her head off.

"B-be quiet! I..am still trying to get in touch with the rest of the world." He blushed and was trying to quiet her down.

"Ahhah..hahah..s-sorry! I didn't mean to laugh...okay, maybe I did. You haven't slept with my sister?" She was trying to calm herself after patting her chest.

"N-no." Issei replied. Still embarrassed.

"What the hell? Really? Aren't those two yur' lovers?" She asked with a surprised look.

"N-n-no! They've just been looking out for me since I found out about all this!" He hastily explained.

"Okay, calm down." Raised her hands. "Tell me how it all got started." She said as the two walked and talked around the dojo.

* * *

"You know.." Raynare began to say as she looked up at the sky. She was sitting in the hot tube with Kalawarner who only leaned on the edge with the same stoic look she had since they got there. "..she doesn't seem to be upset." Raynare shrugged.

"So it would seem." Kalawarner replied in a spiteful tone.

"Do you seriously not like each other?" Raynare asked as she leaned over next to her.

"..." Kalawarner stayed silent.

"Well, we should be able to use this place as a new base of operations. Only question is, will Issei be able to get stronger here?" She sighed.

"Skreena is used to this sort of thing. With any luck, they'll be done soon, and we can head back to the house." Kalawarner noted.

"...you know I never talked with you a whole lot about your family, but are you mad at her or something?" Raynare raised her eye brow.

"...not so much as angry, more like I don't understand why she left." She said as she recalled. "During the war, when the devils had started pressing into our territory, Skreena decided to leave home, without so much as telling us. We never saw her for about a year, then she came back and had taken the initiation, then left to go to war. She changed, had grown accustomed to combat. She always would talk about different ways she killed her enemies, and how much thrill she had in thinning their numbers. Mom couldn't take it any more, so she confronted her about it." She continued. "At the time, I was still too young to understand. Only thing I remember was mom saying not to see me anymore. Skreena then left without so much as a word." She turned around and leaned back against edge of the hot tub. "Her priorities were always the thrill of battle then her family, so she stayed in the war a lot longer than any other Fallen Angel had. All just to get into the thickest of fighting."

"Just like that?" Raynare raised an eyebrow.

"War started getting too close after the second year Skreena had enlisted. We were getting ready to leave, but a flock of angels and a group of priests began going through the village. They killed all the men, took the women and children prisoner. They killed dad, and mom wasn't gonna let it go without a fight, so they killed her for rebelling." She clenched her fist. "Skreena then shows up out of nowhere, and kills all the angels and priests. Everyone started getting freed by her, rejoicing that she had returned. She came up to me and asked where mom and dad were. I pointed at their bodies and you know what she said?"

"What?"

"Oh well. As long as we got each other, we don't need them." She repeated and felt an old flame burning. "No tears, no mourning, not even a decent burial. She just took me away with her and raised me till I started serving Lord Azazel." She concluded.

"That's why you haven't gotten crested yet?" Raynare said with a look of curiosity.

"No...if I get crested...I'd...I don't want to become just like her." She slowly dragged her fingers down her face.

"...but, didn't you suggest-"

"The kid is priority...I may not like it, but I'll do whatever it takes." She narrowed her eyes.

"..wow. I think I see you in a whole new light." Raynare had to admit.

"As if you saw me any other way." She scoffed.

"I did. Like a serious mother-in-law." Raynare snorted.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a tick mark.

"You never let me have fun with him." She huffed.

"Just because I don't let you push him down, doesn't make me a nagging ol' hag."

"You sleep in the same bed too!"

"I'm just making sure you remember Lord Azazel's orders."

"Pff, you're no fun."

"Look, do you actually have feelings for Issei?" She asked.

"...well, when you put it that way, it kinds takes the fun out of it." She blushed a little while scratching her head.

"Do you?" She asked again.

"Look, what does it matter? He's been cooped up in a psychward for.."

* * *

_**Outside...**_

"TEN years?" Skreena was surprised.

"More or less. Ehehe.." Issei scratched his head.

"Ten years in a loony bin...what happened? You watch your grandmother shave her legs or something?" She raised her eye brow.

"N-no." Issei sweat dropped. "I..." He was a little hesitant.

"C'mon Issei Hyoudou, I'm sure I can handle whatever nonsense you can pull out of your hat. Magic rabbits, doves, and all." She assured him.

"I was gonna tell ya'...it's just whenever I told people the story...they didn't believe me." He frowned.

"Well what happened then?" She asked as they sat down on front steps.

"My parents...were killed in front of me...when I was six."

"..."

"A stray devil came in one night and...killed them." He seemed to be biting on his words, his voice was a little shaky.

"...parents, huh?" Skreena stared up in the sky. "..damn, my condolences." She crossed her legs and frowned.

"I killed it though. Right after I got out of Oni. It took the form of my head nurse, and was waiting till she could kill me..I suppose." He recalled.

"Hm, trouble follows you everywhere, doesn't it?" She cracked a smile.

"Guess it seems that way." Issei chuckled softly.

"Well fear not young man, from now on, I'm gonna help you understand your power. Plus It's gonna be a hella' lot more fun if you start attracting big wigs like the devils and the church. And to boot, the Vanishing Dragon will make an appearance in the future...ahhh yeahhh..." She started getting a spark in her eyes that was igniting something that she had not had in years. "This is gonna be AWESOME!" She shouted suddenly which startled him. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Okay kid, start stretching! I'm going to be even more strict then Raynare, so better watch out." She told him in the dueling room.

"Got it!" Issei nodded. Raynare and Kalawarner were sitting on the sidelines observing them.

"You sleep alright last night?" Raynare asked Kalawarner.

"Like a babe." She said with bags under her eyes. "This is ridicules though. Who gets up at 7:30 anymore?" She yawned. She was wearing her usual attire, and Raynare was wearing her white jeans and pink shirt.

"Okay! I'm ready." Issei called across from Skreena.

"Nice! Okay, lets get this on!" She clamped her hands together and closed her eyes. _**"Dimension Shift."**_Her eyes shot open and a bright light encompassed the room, blinding everyone.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

"...huh!?" Issei opened his eyes and he was surprised at their new location. It was nothing but sky everywhere. He was standing on a circular, tile platform the size of a small arena.

"Like the view?" Skreena asked with a hand on her hip.

"How..where-?!" Issei didn't know where to even begin his endless flow of questions.

"This is place I go to hone my battle skills. Welcome to High Up."

"High Up?" Issei thought that was an understatement. He couldn't even see the ground.

"We're currently about five miles above my dojo right now." She explained. "Today, i'm going to test your limits." She eagerly said with a smile. Raynare and Kalawarner were floating idly by.

"When did she make this?" Raynare wondered. "Won't we attract any attention this way?" She asked in concern.

"Only if you're outside the arena." Skreena explained. "Pay close attention lil' K. You're big sister is going to show you how to fight." She said making Kalawarner scoff at her. "Now, Red Dragon Emporer." She locked eyes with Issei. "Show me what you can do."

"...Hai!" He narrowed his eyes, and lifted his arm and made a fist.

_**((BOOST!))**_

Ddraig's voice echoed and Issei's sacred gear appeared.

"Alllright..hit me with all you got!" Skreena eyes narrowed with anticipation.

* * *

**Hope that was good! Read/Review/Rate! **

**Laters!**


	11. Skreena's Training Begins

_**Chapter 11...**_

"Alright kid, hit me with everything you got." Skreena told Issei.

"Right! Boost!" Issei nodded with determination.

_**((BOOST!)) **_His gauntlet flashed.

"C'mon kid! Hit me!" She urged him. "And don't hold back, cause I can take it." She smiled.

"HAaagh!" Issei ran toward Skreena and clenched his gauntlet. He then swung his fist right at her face. She held her hand out flat, and slid back a couple feet from her previous position. Her hand was smoking a little from the hit, but she was still composed.

"Two boosts...I'd say yur' about on par with a lower class devil." She deduced.

"Lets try again." Issei said and his gauntlet flashed again. He then ran at her a bit faster and swung his fist at her again. She effortlessly sidestepped it as if it nothing. He stumbled a little, but turned around to swing his fist at her again. His eyes widened when she disappeared. _"Huh? Where did she go?" _He felt a pat on his back and it felt like an elephant trampled him from behind, and he fell on the ground face first. He winced and slowly got back up.

"So what have you learned so far?" Skreena asked Issei, waiting for him to pick himself up.

"Urgh..I...was too slow?" He guessed.

"Well you are, but you also tend to relay your intent. That's why you missed me." She shrugged. "But that's no excuse, no matter who you're facing. Don't assume that you'll catch your opponent off guard. Arrogance is the downfall of most warriors."

"Clearly." Kalawarner scoffed.

"Big sister still has ears, young one." Skreena said, still maintaining a composed look. "Well, try again." She motioned her hand toward him.

"Right!"

_**((BOOST!)) **_He powered up for a third time.

"Hyagh!" Issei suddenly got a bit faster and Skreena dodged to the side. Issei then felt her sweep him off his feet. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, and next thing he knew, he was on the ground before he knew it, with a loud thud.

"Agh!" He yelped from hitting the ground. Skreena was bent over him with a stoic look.

"I said try again. When I say that, I expect a different result." She scolded him.

"Sorry..urk." He slowly sat up and felt like both of his shoulders were flattened. The pain left him a bit numb.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to be adapting. Now what did we learn now?" She asked taking several paces away from him.

"..I..charged in without thinking." He sighed while gripping his shoulder.

"There ya' go! Now, show me you learned your lesson." She nodded and motioned him to attack again.

"Y-yes!"

_**((BOOST!)) **_Issei was now at the fourth boost. His body was starting to get tired, but it was expected by him.

_"C'mon Issei Hyoudou. Show me your potential." _She thought in her mind as her eyes narrowed. Kalawarner was watching with interest. She'd never seen Skreena with that expression before. She was taking this pretty seriously.

"Here I go." Issei dashed towards Skreena again. This time he held his arm out in front of him, as if he was about to fire something. Skreena just watched in anticipation, while he got closer. He then clenched his fist and punched like the last time. She side stepped it, and was about to deliver a blow to the back of his skull, but suddenly...

**_((BARRIER!)) _**A force field stopped her blow. Issei's body was outlined by a crimson energy.

"Hooh~?" She had a small smile riddled with amusement. Issei swerved around and jumped away from her. Suddenly red energy formed in his hand, and he clenched his fist into it. He then opened it, and fired a beam of red energy out at Skreena.

_**((DRAGON SHOT!)) **_Ddraig's voice sounded the moment the energy left Issei's gauntlet. The beam passed through her and from afar, it shot out into empty sky. When Issei looked, she was gone.

"My, my, my." Skreena suddenly said behind him. He gasped and turned around to meet a palm strike to his stomach. He was blown back by the strike, and he skipped along the ground. When he managed to turn over, he threw up saliva on the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him so hard, he was having trouble breathing.

"GAAgh...(spits)..errrghh." Issei had veins showing in his eyes, and was trying to stand up, but he just couldn't muster the strength.

"Hmm." Skreena towered over him from behind. "A little mediocre, but, I suppose you've hit your limit." She shrugged.

"Geez Skreena, you tryin' to crush his organs?!" Kalawarner and Raynare floated down toward them. They walked up to see if he was okay. "You okay Issei?" Kalawarner asked.

"...not.." Issei muttered.

"Huh?" Kalawarner and Raynare were surprised he suddenly started to stand back up.

"..done..yet.." Issei was on the verge of collapse, but he stood up anyway to face Skreena.

"..." Skreena stared him in the eyes with a stoic look. The eyes of Issei were...different. In all human beings she had come across, not one had stared at her defiantly. No anger was in his expression. He wasn't just talking like a battered corpse, he was fighting to remain awake. He stood there eye to eye with Skreena, but eventually his legs gave in, and he passed out from the pain. Skreena caught him, and held him close to her.

"Defiant...hm. You're gonna be a verrry interesting student, Hyoudou Issei." She smiled. She handed him over to Kalawarner and Raynare, and had decided to conclude the lesson. "Well, not bad for an evaluation." Skreena said before transporting them back down to her dojo.

* * *

"AH!" Issei's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily. He woke up and found himself on a small bed in a secluded room. He just got done having a dream of Skreena about to hit him again. He tried to sit up, but recoiled from the soreness he felt in his upper body. She had hit him so hard he wasn't sure how he was going to recover from that. As he scanned the room around him, his eyes fell upon two narrowed, yellow eyes that were fixated on him in a dark corner. He thought it was an owl, because of the glowing eyes. He was a bit frightened, but slowly he realized it was Skreena. She was slowly spinning the tip of a sheathed sword on the floor, while sitting against the wall.

"Rise and shine, dragon emperor." She greeted.

"Uh, right." Issei said while trying to sit up against the wall. He scooted back and remained in his sheets while looking back up. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"Meh, couple hours. A bit longer than I anticipated. I didn't expect you to take my love tap that badly. Then again, you were down in two hits." She shrugged and cocked a smile.

_"That blow was a love tap?"_ Issei thought while a bead of sweat fell behind his head.

"Sorry 'bout that though. I got a little excited there. Been awhile since I last had fun, and I thought you could take it." She apologized. "But, since you're up, I suppose now we can discuss what you're lacking." She came over to him and propped her sword against the wall, and proceeded to sit next to him. "First thing off the bat, what I'm going to be teaching you is ancient fighting art, then light magic." She explained.

"Fighting art?" Issei repeated curiously.

"Aye. Most people these days rely on their overpowered magic spells, sage arts, and spirit energy. But, I prefer to use direct attacks. Because if there is anything that magic casters are weak against, it's direct attacks to their body. That's why they position themselves out of reach of their opponents." She began to explain. "A lot of the devils and angels use magic. But they also have close quarters combat to match it. But hopefully you won't run into those guys anytime soon." She turned with a smile.

"R-right." Issei nodded.

"Before we get started on that, I have a quick question for you." She asked.

"Huh?" Issei wondered.

"You should have been rendered unconscious after my palm strike, but you somehow remained conscious for like ten seconds. So answer me honestly..." She asked with a serious look.

"Wh-what is it?" Issei gulped.

"..is my sister a sadist?"

"..."

"..."

"...eh?" Issei furrowed his brow.

"Is she into that whole S&amp;M thing? Does she like hit you, and try to turn pain into pleasure? That kind of thing." She clarified.

"N-N-NO!" Issei yelped. "No, just-no! Kalawarner doesn't do that!" He blushed.

"Well you seem to take a beating pretty well. I just thought you were like those two's toy or something for them to kill time." She shrugged.

"...I can't deny certain aspects of that." Issei had fake tears streaming down his eyes while recalling their behavior with him.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry." Skreena could tell that she made him depressed. "But, in all seriousness, no human being could take that amount of punishment, and still be standing, so why are you so different?" She asked.

"..Um.." Issei wasn't sure how to respond. "I guess I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"...well, the good news is, I can hit you harder than I thought from now on." She exhaled and sat back up against the wall.

_"That's what you were thinking?!" _Issei mentally panicked.

"Well, here's my conditions for training you." She began to say. "One: I will not heal any injuries, or pain you are having, unless it's life threatening, or impedes your progress. Two: A whole month is required for me to teach you how to fight. And Three:.." She said and leaned in close to him. "..under NO circumstances, are you to tell anyone that you're training here. This is a sanctuary for Fallen Angels, and allies of our faction, got it?" She pressed her finger on his nose.

"H-hai!" Issei sweated from her piercing stare.

"And finally, number four. You will prepare meals for me EVERY morning, because I'm a total wreck without my breakfast." She smirked.

"Uhh..okay." Issei wasn't sure what was going on.

"If you can't accept my terms, you're more than welcome to hang around, but I won't teach you anything. So, do we have a deal?" She asked.

"I can.. agree to all those. "He nodded.

"YEEEESSS!" She jumped up in celebration. Issei was startled from her sudden outburst. "Just you wait Issei Hyoudou!" She stood proudly in front of him. "I will turn you into the best Dragon Emperor to ever roam the three realms!" She smirked.

"Looking forward to it." Issei bowed hesitantly.

"Alright, time for lesson two!" She said and picked him up. She slung him over her shoulder and was proceeding back to her sky arena.

"Wait, ow! I'm still hurting all over!" Issei protested, but was ignored.

"Don't sweat the small stuff! It's time to put your body to the test!" She had a gleam in her eye that would have sent any man running for the hills.

_"I got a bad feeling about this..." _Issei thought while groaning in defeat.

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"Hoh? A priest, huh?" Azazel said while turning around to greet Raynare. She was kneeling and bowing her head respectively.

"Yes. We think the church sent one in. It would appear that Issei was targeted specifically." She explained. Azazel sighed and walked over to the porch of his house. They were in a secluded lodge, and location in the forest. Miles away from Kyoto.

"Doesn't make sense. They never showed that much interest in us before. I was hoping to keep it that way." He frowned and put a hand on his chin. "...something isn't right. I'm going to investigate this matter personally. There was no way the church knew about us, even if the devil's know, they wouldn't just tell the church about our little find. Plus, they have no reason to attack the kid, even if he is a holder of a dragon." He said. "Where's the kid right now?" He asked curiously.

"We didn't think it was safe to keep him in town any longer, so we temporarily moved him to First General Skreena's dojo."

"Skreena? Kalawarner's sister, right?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Haven't seen her for years. Didn't think she was still in the human realm." He nodded. "Well, that was probably the best course of action you could have taken. I trust then that the kid is doing alright, even after the encounter?" He asked.

"Well..." Raynare frowned a little. "..he's been having these flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?" He asked, and raised his eye brow.

"Yes. He blanks out, and he can't control himself. I had to hold him down a couple times." She said, still feeling the non-visible marks on her body. She seemed to have a saddened expression.

"A flashback? From his parents death?" He asked.

"No, he talks about how he sees his mother, happy moments in his life. That sort of thing." She explained.

"..." Azazel sported a confused look. _"A happy memory sends the kid into a craze? How the hell does that even happen?" _He wondered.

"Lord Azazel?" Raynare asked.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing." He smiled. "Keep watching the kid. Keep him close, and watch out for any other interference's. If we get caught harboring him at a fallen angel's residence, it might open up the door to a lot of uninvited guests." He ordered her.

"Yes, Lord Azazel." She bowed and was about to leave.

"Oh, by the way.." He forgot to ask something, which prompted Raynare to turn around with a blank look. "When did you start calling the kid by his first name?" He teased.

"Wh-what?" She blushed and let out a bit of a high pitched yelp.

"Last time I saw you, you acted like I gave you the worst assignment in the world." He recalled and crossed his arms.

"Th-that was..I-I never said anything about hating the assignment, Lord Azazel! I was just concerned about the conditions I was given to work with!" She tried to explain.

"Conditions?...Ohhh, you wanted to sleep with him." He nodded in understanding with a serious look.

"WH-NO! NO, please, I misspok...I uhh, uh, didn't mean it that way! I meant, uh, as a matter of fact, um...fuck! Wait, not that! I didn't want to fuck hi-Oh wait, shit!" She was digging herself in a deeper hole the more she tried to climb out of it.

"Ahahahaha! Your expression is adorable when your not so serious all the time Raynare!" Azazel laughed. "I thought this was only in rpg's, hahahaha!"

"..I have nothing to say now." She drooped her head. Ashamed of her blunder of embarrassment.

"Okay, I understand." He nodded with a smile. "Okay Raynare, I guess it's alright if Hyoudou boy consents to it."

"...huh?" She was ever more confused.

"I'm saying go for it. It's not like the worst thing that could happen." He shrugged.

"...Oh... Ah-WAIT A MINUTE!" She felt a tinge of assurance, but didn't want Azazel to think she was only in it for the sex.

"Good luck Raynare. You're dismissed." He turned his back to her and went to go turn on his tv.

"...yes, Lord Azazel." She sighed and disappeared into a magic circle. Azazel grabbed the remote and was getting ready to flip through the channels.

"Ah, what a youthful development~fufufufu. Just kidding." He shook his head in amusement.

* * *

_**High Up...**_

"AGH!" Issei was tapping out after Skreena was holding him down while bending his arm. He was now wearing a black karate outfit that Skreena had him change into.

"I told you, stop aiming for my head. There are other spots that you can hit that will do." She said boringly while sitting on his back.

"I...am sorry." He was wincing. He wasn't sure, but he was thinking that she was gonna dislocate his arm.

"Okay, okay." She got off him and he slowly stood back up. "I assure you. If you can hit me, you'll be able to hit anything." She told him. "Direct attacks mixed with your Dragon Shot ain't gonna cut it against a big wig. You gotta be more mindful of your surroundings, and take into account what type of area you're fighting in." She explained to him after helping him up.

"I understand that. But I thought you were gonna teach me how to fight like you." Issei said, recalling her words.

"Like me?...Well, if you really want to try that badly." She shrugged. She then tapped her foot on the ground, and a tile rose up from the ground. It was about six feet tall, and three feet wide. it was a slab of marble. "This is a slab of grey marble. You, are going destroy this, or, put dent in it by the end of the month." She began to explain. "Watch closely." She told him. He stared intently at what she was doing. She held up a hand at the marble, then one-inch punched it in a millisecond. It exploded out the other end, but the spot she hit was still flat as a board. Issei was astonished by how fast she hit it, and couldn't even tell if she moved.

"That was normal for me. If I put my all in that punch, I'd probably blow a piece of this arena apart." She explained.

"So, how do I do that?" Issei asked.

"Ahaha, you won't be able to do that. This is my gold standard for a decent punch. I expect you to only do a tenth of that." She laughed.

"A tenth?" Issei was trying to wrap it around his head. "Well, how do I practice for it?" He asked.

"Simple." She said and tapped her foot once again. This time a red punching back that was suspended on a pole rose from the ground. "You have to practice on this. Bare hands only though. No point in trying to baby you with gloves or wrappings. You're gonna hit this thing all month, and when you're done, you should be able to take a piece off the marble. But keep in mind, this is no ordinary punching back." She said as she came up to it and patted it. "Every time you hit this thing, you'll receive the same amount of force from your punches. " She smirked.

"What!? Are you serious?!" Issei asked while leaning away from it.

"Mhmm, so if you want to get better, make every punch the same." She told him as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Understanding how hard you hit is something that you'll need first hand experience."

"R-right." He said and stepped forth. He sized up the punching back and threw a punch at it's center, then suddenly his eyes widened. He winced from his knuckle colliding with the bag. He then threw another at the bag, this time a little harder. He pulled his fist back and whipped his hand.

"Well?" Skreena asked.

"It..hurts a little." He said.

"Do about, oh..1,000 of these every day. It'll toughen up your knuckles. And trust me, it'll make hitting that slab of marble a hella' lot easier." She assured him. "Well, you did two, 998 to go." She said and sat down cross legged. She pulled out a book and began reading from a bookmark.

"Okay.." Issei was unsure, but he knew he'd have to give it his all if he was gonna get help from Skreena.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_"997,...998..999..ow..." _Issei was hammering on the punching bag all day and his knuckles were bruised and some skin broke on his knuckles. He kept going at it though, and he managed to hit the abnormal bag a thousand times.

"1000...shit." He winced from how sore and hurting his fists were. He wasn't sure a days rest would heal, or any amount of pain killer would prep him for the next day. Skreena was reading her book and was about finished with it.

"Okay, take a break kid." She said and closed it shut. He fell on his knees and looked at his hands. They hurt beyond belief. He was almost tempted to ask for some type of treatment. But he remembered Skreena's rules.

"I thought you'd call it at 589, but you know how to suck it up good." She praised and stood up. "Lets see, today's Sunday...all week, you're going to add a thousand more." She instructed him.

"Oh boy." He complained.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing Skreena." He clamped his mouth shut.

"Now tell me how it felt. Are you satisfied with that amount of power?" She asked, thinking he'd just say yes.

"..no." He said sternly.

"Yeah, maybe this is too mu-huh?" She was about to cancel it, but she was surprised at his answer.

"I...need to hit harder." He uttered while trying to clench his hand into a fist. He managed to to do it, and narrowed his eyes at the marble. _"...I'll do it. No matter how much it hurts." _He mentally declared.

"...well, same thing tomorrow I guess. But now, time for dodging practice." Said and slammed her hand into her palm which sent a small shock wave around her. Issei was sweating nervously about what he going to be dodging.

"Okay, I'll go "easy", but don't run away." She said as her yellow eyes were glowing red with ill intent. Issei was very unsure what was gonna happen, but he didn't want to get hit by Skreena again. He braced him self before Skreena charged him.

* * *

"Ow! Tch!" Issei winced from Kalawarner applying an ice pack to his arm.

"You probably fucking broke it." Kalawarner scolded Skreena who was on his other side. They were in his room and tending to a wound she had inflicted on his arm. He was getting the hang of it after the first two hours, but Skreena was getting tired of going slow, and she spin kicked him right on his side. Issei blocked it with his arm, but that was a mistake he was soon regretting.

Only thing that happened after that was the sound of a cracked bone.

"Eheheheh, sorry Issei! I haven't done this in a while, so I forget to hold back." She apologized with a sheepish grin.

"I think you cracked the bone." He groaned and held the ice pack, while trying to bare with the pain. Breaking a bone was the worst thing he ever felt. Totally different from dislocation.

"You know for a master of your dojo, you don't really inspire confidence if you smash the shit out of you students." Kalawarner told her with an angered look."I thought you were training him, not treating him like a punching bag." She rolled her eyes.

"I got a little out of hand, I won't deny, but it won't happen again." She assured her.

"I thought you were gonna teach him magic!" Kalawarner was fed up with her big sister. "Not martial arts!"

"Hey, I told you, I never trained a human before. Plus, he needs some real combat experience. You think the white dragon just focuses on magic alone? That guy is a beast!" She defended herself.

"Skreena, I don't care! Just...just...drrgh!" She sighed in frustration. "If he gets hurt again, we'll just ask lord Azazel for help! So go easy on him, or were gone!" She warned her. She then stormed out of the room, and Skreena sighed. She undid the bun in her hair and let it down freely. She looked up at Issei.

"She really cares aboutchya'." She scoffed. "But, I kinda deserve that. Sorry about that." She bowed.

"It's not your fault. I'll manage somehow." Issei smiled a little, despite the constant pain he was in.

"No, it is. I should be more considerate since I got a student now." She said and looked at his arm. "Still, I think you're doing pretty good, despite the first day. I just wanted to gauge your level. Humans are kinda weak to me, so I don't really know how to go about training one." She shrugged.

"I-it's fine. I don't really know how to fight right anyway..." He said with a sad smile.

"...alright." She said and grabbed a vile she kept in a small cabinet across the room. It was the same angel essence that Kalawarner and Raynare used on him when he wasn't feeling good. "You know how the angel's essence works right?" She asked him.

"Um, not really." Issei shrugged.

"Okay, have those two slept in the same bed with you naked?" She asked.

"Uhm..yes." He blushed.

"Angel essence is a special type of healing ointment. it's applied directly onto the skin, and it seeps into your body, slowly regenerating, or repairing any tissue that may have been damaged. But, it requires magic to activate. That's why they're always snuggling with ya'." She smiled with a slight chuckle. "Follow me!" She helped him up.

"Where are we going?" Issei asked curiously.

"To the hot spring." She simply said.

"The hot spring...right." Issei slowly nodded.

* * *

**To be honest, I'm not sure how fast Issei's growth should be. He managed to to take out Riser with just his gauntlet and some holy water, so hopefully I won't write the training month too long. Under some circumstance, Issei will fight Riser soon. You can look forward to that! **

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	12. You're My Family

_**Chapter 12...**_

"Aaaahhh~...this is what I call heaven nowadays." Skreena said while sitting in the hot spring pool. She wore nothing other than the towel draped around her shoulders. Her voluptuous figure was emphasized much in the crystal clear water. Her chest was partly submerged, revealing her bountiful breasts and cleavage in full view. Her body was toned, yet it complimented her smooth slender arms, waist and legs. "Wouldn't you agree?" She shifted her sharp yellow eyes to Issei who was sitting next to her with his gaze averted from the sight that most men dream of. He had a blank look and was a little pink, but he was more or less used to it, due to his past experiences with Raynare and Kalawarner.

"Y..yeah." Issei said while nodding in agreement.

"Oiii, look at me already~." Skreena said in a playfully. "This buxum "Onee-san" will send you to heaven and back~!" She leaned in and cooed in a playful voice.

"Huh?" Issei looked at her and was surprised to see her head so close to him.

"...Ahahah! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I always wanted to try that once. You're culture sure gets off on some interesting role play." She laughed.

"Umm..I don't know what to say." Issei was confused.

"Maybe I should have gone for the sexy TeacherxStudent? I hear that one is pretty popular with human highschool's these days." She leaned back and looked at him with a smile.

"I think that's just a fetish." Issei said while trying to go along with the conversation.

"So...it's not normal?" Skreena raised an eye brow.

"Uh,no. It's...illegal." Issei cleared his throat.

"Really? What the heck was I reading then?" She put an inquisitive hand to her chin. "In my time, the earliest you could get it on with someone is 13. No one gave a crap about laws. Marriages were a common thing back in the day, regardless of age, because we were losing people every day. The Devils were a threat, but not as much as heaven's forces. But Japan is more strict on that policy, huh?" Skreena nudged his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Issei nodded.

"..so which is yours?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Issei asked while turning to her.

"Your fetish. What turns you on?" She asked as she slowly was getting closer.

"Uh-?!" Issei was then beet red when she asked that.

"Oh? Hit a nerve have I?" Skreena was slowly smiling the more she saw Issei get red. "Now I simply must know." She said as she got in front of him and slowly put her arms around his head, she then leaned forward and pressed her chest on to his and looked him in the eye.

"I..haven't...thought of it." Issei was getting slightly aroused from her body pressing against his. He was getting hotter and hotter around his face and felt tingles all over.

"Is it Kalawarner?" She asked as she leaned off and mounted him.

_"N-Not good! I'm getting aroused!...If she keeps sitting on me..." _His breath was lowly getting deeper as she continued.

"Raynare?" She asked again after slowly moving her hips.

"...ngh.." Issei blushed and could feel something slowly getting hard. He was wearing a towel over it, but the feeling of her grinding against him was making him too conscious of certain things.

"...maybe me~?" She asked as she slowly closed the distance between them, and was about to give him a wet kiss. But then suddenly her eyes turned to the hickey that was barely seen on his neck.

"Oh? What do we have here?" She suddenly had interest as she slowly moved his head up to get a better look. "...well I'll be damned. Who's the naughty girl who assaulted you?"

"I wasn't-Umgh!..assaulted." Issei was trying to not give in to his carnal desires, but ten years of no sexual relations to a girl of any kind, was building up in him so much. He never even had seen women partially naked before. But these fallen angels had almost zero shame for showing so much skin, that it was an overwhelming feeling of viewing them in such an immodest state, so freely. He had once or twice had talked about his views of wanting to touch girls in Oni, but he always was reprimanded for that, which kept him quiet over the years. The elegant, and beautiful women before him were making his sexual desire slowly growing.

"No? You don't look like you have the stones for forcing yourself on a girl...Unless you prefer being the one forced?" She slowly licked her lips in front of him, as if she were going to enjoy him. Thoroughly.

Issei's eye was twitching and he thought he was going to have sex right here and now.

"Oi." Kalawarner's voice suddenly made itself known. Issei and Skreena turned to her and Kalawarner was sporting an annoyed expression at her sister. "What're you doing?" She demanded. She had her body wrapped in a dark blue towel, but it left little to imagination, like everything else she wore.

"Just asking a question." Skreena still smiled as she leaned up and held Issei close to her. "Did you know that this kid prefers aggressive women?" She said while Issei could pick up a whiff of her scent. It smelled like some kind of sweet vanilla. Before he knew it, his face was already wedged between her breasts. He just didn't move, but he almost felt the urge to snuggle deeper into her cleavage.

"Let him go." Kalawarner ordered.

"Why don't you join us lil' K? It's been a long time since we took a bath together. Plus, we can play with him all night." She looked his desperate eyes as he tried to wriggle free. She then felt something touching her below. "Ohh, guess you are a guy after all." She said after getting a little pink and had a lustful smile.

"I'm not gonna ask again." Kalawarner sounded like she was ordering her now, for her expression was an annoyed, cold, gaze. Skreena blinked for a few moments, but then slowly let off of Issei. Issei dropped to head level in the water and was muttering while bubbles had risen to the top. He felt his heart beat quickened. He quickly secured his towel around his waist and and covered the top with his hands. It was embarrassing that he had an erection.

"Geeeez. Calm down, I wasn't going to 'do', anything to him. He's just cute to play with. We're just fooling around, right?" She said as she looked him in the eye with a seductive grin. He didn't want to make eye contact. The only thing on his mind, was Skreena's...womanliness.

"He's not your toy, so don't treat him as one." Kalawarner sighed. "He's ashamed to even look you in the eye." She pointed out.

"That's cuz' he's hard." Skreena deadpanned. She sat back in her original spot as she chuckled to herself at how innocent he was.

"!?" Issei blew more bubbles underwater as the crimson shade around his cheeks deepened.

"Come on in, lil K. " Skreena gestured with her hand. "

"Stop calling me that." Kalawarner disgustedly said. She slowly entered the bath with her towel still on and sat on an opposite side of Issei. She looked at him and noticed he was a bit red. "..you know, it's okay if you're embarrassed. That's only natural after something like that." She rubbed his back.

"I..never...done this before." Issei managed to utter. He calmed down a little, since Kalawarner stepped in. But if it was just a few seconds longer...

"This is how she fucks with other guys. You're not at fault." She said after crossing her legs underwater.

"What's with the towel? We've all seen each other naked here." SKreena asked while stretching and puffing her chest out.

"Some humans have more sense of modesty than us. I just wear one so he doesn't feel uncomfortable." Kalawarner scoffed.

"On the contrary lil' K.." She said as she took a part of her towel and wiped the side of her face. "..any guy would find that a lot more sexy. Even Issei isn't immune." She said after scoffing and turning to him. "Hey Issei, look very closely at lil K's chest." She said and turned his head head with her hand. "Notice how the cleavage itself is slowly revealing, while her breasts undo the towel every time she breathes in..and out." She commentated while whispering to him. Kalawarner raised an eyebrow to Issei. "..in..and out...in and out.." She slowly was pressing her boobs on his bare back while whispering in his ear. Issei was once again getting blood built up in his head. "Until finally..." She had her arm, unnoticeable, move around underwater. She then gripped a edge of Kalawarners towel. "...BOOM!" She yelled and yanked Kalawarners towel off. She sent a splash of water everywhere, blocking Issei's and Kalawarner's view. When Issei got the water out of his eyes, the first thing he saw when he opened them was Kalawarners breasts and waist in full view. "A sexy lil' K in the hot tub!" Skreena smirked and stood up.

"...!" Issei felt light headed and it got all fuzzy. Between the tension, the arousal, the heat from the hot tub, and the embarrassment, he fainted into the water. His only escape. Kalawarner looked up to her nude older sister and shook her head in annoyance.

"Why did you do that?" Kalawarner asked her.

"What? I was activating the Angel's Essence. We've been soaking in it for a while, I needed him to remain awake while it healed him." She shrugged.

"He wouldn't fall asleep in the tub." Kalawarner shook her head.

"But better safe than sorry, right?" She pointed at her with both fingers.

"...you're an idiot like Raynare." Kalawarner groaned and went to go pick up Issei before he drowned. She picked him up bridal style and began leaving the hot tub.

"Oi." Skreena suddenly said which made her stop walking away.

"What is it now?" Kalawarner turned back with a cold stare.

"...you take good care of him." She suddenly said as her smile softened. She proceeded out as the water dripped off her skin, and long purple hair while she walked towards Kalawarner. She stopped in front of her then slowly reached out and fiddled with Kalawarners blue hair. As she tangled her fingers in her wet locks, she looked at her in the eye with a warm half-smile. "You have it tough...lil K." She then put her hand down. She had a sad smile all of a sudden. "Shame we didn't stay together." She stared at her younger sister for a moment as Kalawarner maintained her blank look at her. "Just thought I should say that." She said and walked off towards the sliding doors. Kalawarner watched her leave and then suddenly gritted her teeth.

_"Don't tell me that you...you...you...damned..bitch." _She thought as she angrily shook. She then took a deep breath and calmed down. She looked at Issei and sighed.

* * *

"Mmmmm...huh?" Issei was looking up at the ceiling of his room and was confused how he arrived there. He then felt like he was laying on something soft and warm. He looked up a bit and he could see Kalawarner staring down at him. He was laying against her bare legs, and she was wearing a dark red bath robe with a maple leaf pattern on the sides.

"You awake?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah. What happ-!?...oh..yeah." He recalled the little lewd event he had with Kalawarner and her sister. He felt a little bit of shame for it.

"Skreena doesn't think much of other people when she forces herself on them. To her, you're just a brand new toy for her to play with." Kalawarner said as her expression turned a bit stern. "That side of her is always annoying. She's a woman of action rather than words. I guess you could say she "speaks" through her actions." Kalawarner emphasized while mocking her older sister.

"So that business in the hot tub?" Issei asked.

"...sexual frustration probably. In other words, she wanted to have sex with you." Kalawarner bluntly said.

"Oh." Issei blushed.

"I thought she was already doing it with you when I came in." She suddenly started saying as she pinched his cheek. "You seemed rather in to it. Maybe I should have just left?" She stared down at him with a disappointed look while tugging on his cheek.

"I-I-I-I whasn't whanting two, I jwust was nwervous." Issei tried to speak while she pulled on the side of his mouth. She stopped and exhaled.

"...good grief. You're so easy." Kalawarner made an annoyed expression and turned away. "But, like a said, it's not your fault. She's a master at seduction. She's probably had 18 partners. Most of them younger than her. So you're probably in her strike zone." She recalled one time on coming across her sister doing it with her last boyfriend. A tick mark suddenly formed the moment she thought of it.

"You don't get along well with her, do you?" Issei chuckled sheepishly.

"No..Noo, I do not." Kalawarner sighed and looked out the crack of the door to see Skreena meditating, her back facing Kalawarner. Issei noticed she was lost in thought while staring back at her older sister. The tension didn't seem as bad compared to when they arrived. Issei looked at Skreena then Kalawarner. He was curious so he just had to ask.

"...do you really hate her?" Issei spoke up, prompting Kalawarner to look at him with a blank cold stare.

"I do." She told him plainly.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Issei said as he looked back at Skreena.

"How do you figure? You don't know her like I do." Kalawarner said while narrowing her eyes back at Skreena.

"I'm...just saying. I met a lot of patients in Oni. Some hated their families to the bone. I've seen their expressions when someone hated, or didn't like someone who was with them. It's in their body language, their expression, and their words." Issei explained. "I could understand if you both hated each other, but...I don't think Skreena hates you..." He looked back up with a blank look. "But your hate seems to be one-sided."

"...kid, I'll only say this once." She said while her eyes turned a bit angered. "Don't pry into my family's matter. It's not something that can be fixed with a simple sorry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Issei began to apologize.

"Don't bullshit me. You just were thinking something along the lines, 'It's not too late to make up with her'." Kalawarner calmed down. "We both lost our parents, so you think you could relate." She slowly was getting up and gently placing Issei's head on a pillow. "I'll be blunt with you kid..if that's alright?" She said after standing up and towered over him with an annoyed look.

"Y-yeah." Issei said nervously.

"I have no urge to reconnect with my only existing family member. She doesn't deserve it." She put her hand on her hip. Irritation was in her demeanor. "I'll never call that war-crazed bitch my family. And she never deserved one the moment she went to the battlefield. She's not worth it. I'm not regretting leaving her behind." She said and began walking away.

"...like she left you behind?" Issei suddenly said which Kalawarner gasped at. Issei had a foreshadowed expression. "Saying that you wouldn't...accept your own flesh and blood...as family.." He was saying as Kalawarner turned around and glared at Issei. "...I don't know what happened...and I could only imagine what you're feeling about her..but if you don't think she's family, why does she treat you like it?" He asked as he continued to stare downward.

"Kid, don't test me. It's none of your damn business." She was getting upset that Issei was suddenly talking back at her. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She tried to leave once.

"She still loves you." Issei said again, and she stopped dead in her tracks with her back facing him. "Even a weak, simple minded person like myself can see that. I don't know why you hate her...I say what's on my mind, so if I made you angry, i'm sorry..but..." Issei looked up with a soft, serious look. "I don't think you're mad at her, I think you're afraid of her."

"...hahahahah.." Kalawarner's eyes were foreshadowed as she started chuckling. "...you bastard...I..am not...AFRAID OF HER!" She suddenly burst out angrily. "She only cares about herself! She never said I love you, she always breaks her promises, AND SHE NEVER APOLOGIZED FOR THAT DAY!" Kalawarner's wings suddenly ripped out the back of her kimono. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME!? SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S AFRAID! SHE'S AFRAID OF HER OWN FAMILY, SO SHE LEFT!" Her eyes suddenly were getting anger in them.

"...but she came back, didn't she?" Issei suddenly said.

"ONLY AFTER MOM AND DAD WERE DEAD! SHE DIDN'T SAVE THEM, SHE ONLY SAVED ME! WHO THE HELL ONLY PROTECTS ONE PART OF THE FAMILY AND LEAVES THE OTHERS TO DIE?! TELL ME!" She demanded an answer from Issei. "YEAH, MAYBE WE BOTH WATCHED OUR FAMILIES DIE, BUT MINE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED! BY MY OWN SISTER!"

"You blame her for your parents death?" Issei made a surprised look.

"YES!" She smacked a glass vase on the floor, shattering it in front of Issei. "Stop talking about other people's problems! Especially mine!" Kalawarner was like different person now. She had anger pent up since they got here, and the prodding of Issei's questions, was making the truth known.

"I think I get it now.." Issei said as he slowly stood up. "You and you're parents loved each other more than Skreena..." Issei hesitantly said while nervously looking her in the eyes.

"YOU THINK I'M JOKING YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" Kalawarner suddenly swung her fist at Issei and knocked him back to the ground. Issei looked back up, but he was astounded she hit him. He just had eyes of someone who was trying to understand. Kalawarner suddenly gasped. A horrified look washed over her face. She looked at her hand she used to beat him down, and recalled a memory of something from her childhood. It shook with fear.

* * *

_"You call yourself family!? You're nothing but a murderer!" A grown man suddenly back handed a younger version of Skreena. "How can you just talk about killing people like it's completely normal?! Kalawarner is young, and doesn't need to know about such things! She doesn't need a sister like you who's nothing alike!"_

_"..hahahah..." Skreena suddenly started chuckling after brushing off her father's hit. _

_"EH!?" Her father was confused suddenly. _

_"HAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skreena had started laughing loudly. _

_"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Her father struck her again, but she kept laughing. _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suddenly tears were streaming down her maniacal eyes. Little did they know, a child with short blue hair was watching in a slit of the door to the room. She was terrified of what she was witnessing. The sight of her father beating her older sister was nothing she could even fathom._

_"Kalawarner." Kalawarner turned back to see her purple haired mother looking down at her. _

_"Momma! Daddy's hurting Skreena!" She begged her mother to intervene. _

_"Honey, it's okay. C'mon, lets go have some of that pie I made." She just smiled warmly, as if the other room didn't exist. _

_(THUD)_

_"You better not make a scene, or I'm throwing you out!"_

_Suddenly the door swung open and her father who had dark black hair was smiling similar to her mother. _

_"Hey Kalawarner. What are you doing here?" He asked as he bent down. Kalawarner looked behind him and saw Skreena sitting against the wall in the back of the room. She had the same smile as the tears streamed down her eyes. She shook her head to Kalawarner, as if she wanted her to not worry about it. She rubbed the back of her head, and suddenly there was blood from what must have been impact with the wall she was sitting against. She waved her bloodied hand at her._

_"Don't worry about her. She's just resting. Lets go have something to eat, huh?" He said as he picked her up. Kalawarner was looked back at Skreena. She saw her smile falter and was about to start crying._

_"Daddy, I think she-" Kalawarner wanted to let them know Skreena was not looking good. Suddenly her dad shut the door._

_"Don't worry about that girl. She's just in time out right now." Her dad assured her. _

_"Don't think about her. We're going to have fun now." Her mother said._

* * *

"...ah.. .." Kalawarner recalled that memory like it was yesterday. She slowly backed away from Issei. _"Wh-wha-what did I-!? No way...no ...oh fuck what did I do?!" _Her face was cold and her mouth was hot. Butterflies were in her stomach, and she kept backing away from Issei as he stared at her. She looked frightened beyond belief. As she backed up, her wings were fidgeting, knocking things around. She got scared every time they hit something. Some feathers were getting brushed off, and her emotions were taking control of her. She suddenly felt like she just bumped into someone. It was her sister who was standing in the door way with a stern look.

"AAAA!" Kalawarner yelped and stumbled awkwardly to the ground. She backed herself into a corner of Issei's room. She couldn't look away from Skreena's piercing eyes. Skreena approached her slowly as the wooden floor creaked with every gentle step she took. She just looked at how pathetic Kalawarner looked. She was hiding into her wings, scared of the purple haired sister. She started whimpering.

"You okay Issei?" She turned to Issei was surprised at what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault-" Issei began to apologize.

"It's all good. Could you give us the room please?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"..Mm." Issei nodded obediently and stepped out. He slid the door shut. Skreena then looked back at Kalawarner who was still weeping like a child. Her kimono was getting ripped up and was exposing her left breast. She shied away from Skreena as she got closer.

"Put your wings away lil K. I can't see that cute little baby face you have." She teased while sitting cross legged on the ground. "Here, let me help y-"

"Don't touch me!" Kalawarner suddenly shouted.

"But I want to." Skreena ignored her and touched one of her wings. Her palm glowed with a reddish outline and suddenly Kalawarner's wings began shrinking. Kalawarner realized this and was trying to crawl away from her. Skreena grabbed her and turned her over to face her. "Where are you going lil K?" Skreena asked as she pinned her down and mounted her.

"I don't wanna see your face!" Kalawarner clenched her eyes shut and looked away with fear.

"But I wanna see yours." Skreena said calmly as she slowly eased off her grip on her wrists.

"No you don't..." Kalawarner said while crying slightly.

"Why?"

"Cause you hate me." Kalawarner whimpered

"I don't know what you're talking about. My lil K is the cutest little sister that I ever had." Skreena said as she took her hand off one of Kalawarner's wrists, and picked up some of her hair and sniffed it. She smiled and put it down.

"I remembered now..." She said with guilt.

"Remember what?" Skreena narrowed her eyes.

"What dad did to you...I watched him hit you..." She said as she opened her eyes slightly. "I didn't do anything..to stop him."

"You were just a kid. Nothin' you could have done. I let him vent, although it was a lot more hurtful than I envisioned it." Skreena sheepishly chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." Kalawarner uttered. "I didn't know it was...that bad." Kalwarner put her arm over her face.

"This isn't your usual self lil K. It's kind of out of character for you." Skreena grinned.

"Issei was right..." She suddenly said. "I loved mom and dad more than you. When you came home, I wanted to hug you so much, but dad and mom told me that you didn't care about us anymore, and you would kill me." She said as Skreena moved her arm to see her face. "Since you weren't around, I took everything they said for granted. They didn't want me to be around you. They told me to hide whenever I could. They said..." She looked at Skreena in the eyes with regret and a saddened frown. "...you didn't consider us family."

"..." Skreena stopped smiling and made a frown.

"I...thought since you left the village. You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Skreena tilted her head and asked as she stared down at her.

"...love me anymore." She sniffled and calmed down. "I hadn't seen you since then. I was thinking what they said was true...I..don't know what else to say." Kalawarner's voice returned to normal and she looked away shamefully. Skreena sat up and released her hands. She then got off her and stood up. She then reached down and helped Kalawarner stand up. They were head level with each other now.

"Well...lets start with this." Skreena then quickly wrapped her arms around Kalawarner and tightened her grip. Kalawarner was baffled. Never in a million years would she have expected Skreena to hug her again.

"I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love ya' little K." She whispered. Kalawarner suddenly had her tears returned and her frown began turning into a crying one as she sunk her head into her big sister's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Skreena and didn't want to let her go. She cried as Skreena kissed her head and rubbed the back of her head. She had a stray tear escape her eye and her smile just stayed as it was. It wasn't the same she had over the years. It was genuine happiness that her little sister had forgiven her. "Shhh, you big cry baby."

"Skreena?" Kalawarner suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I..(sniff), don't deserve you as family..I thought...you would be mad at me." She said.

"That's why I'm the big sister. And yur' the little sister. Big sisters don't stop lovin' their little ones. Because you know why?" She asked as she pulled away and the two looked each other in the eye.

"W-why?" Kalawarner asked as Skreena wiped another one of her tears away.

"Because you're my family." She smiled gently. Kalawarner then smiled.

"Mm." She nodded happily. They hugged one more time and Kalawarner whispered.

"I love you...Sis."

* * *

Issei was sitting in the dojo and was contemplating on how he should apologize to Kalawarner. He felt like he went over the line, but he just spoke honestly.

_**((Issei Hyoudou.))**_

"Hm?" Issei looked and saw green light flashing from his hand.

_**((I've been host to many, but you are rather interesting.))**_

"What do you mean?"

_**((You're not as weak as you claim to be. Trust me.))**_

"...I just felt like I should say it. If I did, it would have left a bad feeling in my gut." Issei frowned.

_**((That kind of thinking..)) **_Ddraig sounded amused. _**((..I don't dislike it.))**_

"Huh?" Issei asked, but Ddraig had once again remained silent.

"I'm back." Raynare suddenly said as she descended into the dojo from an open window. As she landed she saw Issei sitting up against the wall. "Hey Issei. What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked as she stepped over to him. "And where's Kalawarner and Skreena?" She asked curiously.

"They're uh..." Issei slid the door open slightly but made a sound of surprise. He then smiled slightly and then just closed it shut and blew out the candle "They're sleeping right now." He said.

"Together?! Holy shit are you serious?!" Raynare was baffled.

"I guess they..worked out whatever was bothering them." He scratched the back of his head. In his room, they were sleeping in his futon with Skreena's arm around Kalawarner and Kalawarner over her waist. The two sisters fell right to sleep after calming down.

"Well, you can sleep with me." Raynare bent over and gave him a hand.

"Um, okay." Issei said and took her hand.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"..A bit stiff. But, I think i'll get the hang of it." Issei smiled slightly.

"Stiff huh?" She said and eyed his crotch.

"N-not that kind!" Issei blushed.

"You know, for someone who's not very good with innuendos, you seem to know what I'm referring to everytime." She suddenly clutched his arm as they walked.

"...Th-that's.." Issei suddenly felt ashamed. She was correct.

"So spill it. Where did you learn about that sort of stuff?" Raynare asked as her breast pressed against his arm.

"...t-there was this...magazine, that one of the security guards left on the table at Oni. It was...quite a read." Issei wanted to punch himself for even looking at that magazine when he was 9.

"So what kinda..things did you see?" Raynare made an amused look.

"I'd rather not say." Issei said nervously.

"Awww, were you scared after discovering life for the first time?" She said as she grabbed his head and snuggled it in her chest. She was wearing her revealing, leather outfit and was smiling as she watched him helpless before her seduction.

"Nngh..." Issei just gave up.

"Maybe we could do some of those 'things'." Raynare said as she looked at him with a sadistic smile.

"Well look who's back~." Raynare suddenly felt a hand clench on to her shoulder. She tensed up and had a empty, happy stare. She slowly turned her head, and she saw Kalawarner smiling normally. Despite the fact a murderous aura was radiating from her.

"I..I'm back~!" Raynare had a bead of sweat run down her head as sheepishly laughed.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOUUUUUUU?!"

"LORD ALMIGHTYYYYYY!"Raynare and Kalawarner voices rang out in the middle of the night as Tanuki was woken up from it's nap in a birds nest.

* * *

**Yeah...maybe a little quick on the two of them making up, but it's necessary for the comedy to ensue, hahaha! Hope you're liking this. Probably won't be a super long story, but I'm still on the fence of how to proceed after this arc is finished. Let me know what you thought!**

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**laters! **

**" **


	13. Clearing Up

_**Chapter 13...**_

It was about sunrise in the morning. The resident forest creatures were up and about their day. As the sunlight hit Skreena's dojo, the occupants inside had begun to stir and wake up. The first of them was Issei. His eyes flickered while adjusting to another morning.

_"...morning?...oh yeah, gotta make breakfast."_ Issei scratched the back of his head and sat up. His eyes then fell upon a large lump under his sheets. He was naturally confused, so he lifted to see what on earth-

"..." Issei's eye widened. He saw the familiar blue hair draped over his legs. And naked figure of Kalawarner, sleeping soundly on his lap. Issei wasn't particularly surprised when he woke up nowadays with Raynare or Kalawarner on him, but after last night's fiasco, he wasn't sure if she would have wanted to be near him at the moment. Another pressing question was when did she get in his bed?

"Uh..Kalawarner?" Issei said gently. "Um, I'm getting up now." He said as he tried to slip out without disturbing her too much.

"..mmmgh...where do you think you're going~?" She mumbled as she reached up and held him down. Issei was surprised at her grip strength. Normally she just shrugged off, but not today. As a matter of fact, she seemed a bit more forceful. He couldn't get out from under her as she slowly crawled up.

"Uh-Kala-!?" He was trying to say, but he could feel her breasts pressing against his upper body. He blushed slightly, but was trying slip back, away from her.

"Don't go...I wanna have some fun." She said as her head looked up and and tired smile worked it's way to her face.

"Y-you seem strange this morning. Are you-?"

"Shhh, don't worry about anything." She put her finger to his lips as she whispered.

"I...thought you'd be mad at me..after everything I..said yesterday." Issei frowned and looked away.

"...that doesn't matter." She suddenly said and took his hand, and placed it on her butt. "Lets have some fun~"

_"My-my-my hand is-?!"_ Issei could not even think straight when these things happened. He could feel her ass in his entire hand.

"Just do what comes naturally. Tell me, do you like the ass that you stare at all the time?" She asked as she rubbed his hand slowly in a circular fashion.

"I-I-I don't stare-" He sputtered.

"Liar~." She said as her her hand pressed his harder. "I bet you think about it at night when I'm sleeping with you." She kept saying with a seductive smile. She then bent down, and whispered in his ear.

"Makes you want to just.."

"..."

_(Whispers)_

"..!? No-! I swear I..d-don't!-I wouldn't do THAT!" He voiced. He had a puff of smoke leave his head, at the way she described how he wanted to 'play' with her. _"Th-this is totally weird! She's never normally like this! She's just acting like Raynare!...A-A-AND PUT MY FINGER IN WHAT!?"_ His eye spiraled as his imagination from her dirty talk ran wild. If anything, it was like she was a completely different perso-?!

"...w-wait." Issei suddenly said as a thought occurred to him...

Not the luscious, silky breasts and tush that she was clearly trying to make him admire.

"Hm?" Kalawarner's tilted her head, still wearing her smile.

"S...Skreena...is-is that you?" Issei suddenly said, as he locked eyes with her.

"...I don't know what you're saying." She suddenly stuck her hands into his shirt and was tickling his nipple. Issei moaned slightly from the pleasure, but was trying to stay focused. It felt like a tingle was running through his body. "I've always wanted to do this with you ever since we met." She suddenly said as she then lifted his shirt and began sucking on it. Her tongue swirled around while she she sucked. Her lips smacking against his skin while she kept making him rub her butt even more.

"Awh!~" Issei moaned from the feeling. He'd never had his nipple sucked on by a girl before, but it was making him feel good.

"I can make it feel even more better~." She said as she suddenly mounted him and held him down as she hung her breasts in front of him. "Go ahead, suck it." She said as she offered her breast to his mouth.

"Su-suck it?.." Issei eyes were fixated.

_"There's the look." _Kalawarner narrowed her eyes as she watched him helpless from her seduction.

"...K..Kal..Kalawarner..."

"Yes?" She asked. Issei gritted his teeth and looked away forcefully.

"K-Kalawarner isn't...this aggressive...it's..not in her character." Issei stated as he felt his heart racing. But he knew for a fact that Kalawarner wouldn't just jump him in the morning for no reason. She didn't really try to make him uncomfortable. If anything, she had protected his chastity from Raynare the entire time.

"...shoot." Kalawarner suddenly said as she sat up and let go of his arms. "And here I was thinking I had it down perfectly." She suddenly chuckled. "Not bad, Dragon kid." She said as she made a smirk that reminded Issei of Skreena. She then laid on his chest with her head propped up by her hands as she stared him dead in the eye.

_"I knew it.."_ Issei thought while widening his eyes.

"Normally, any guy wouldn't even think twice about how my sister acts. Her personality is a bit more boring and prickly, so if I act the way they want to, they completely revert to just a brainless ape. You see, lil K had mistaken her first boyfriend's intentions. I could see the lust in his eyes from a mile away. Just to confirm, I dyed my hair, loosened my shirt, showed some leg, and before I knew it, he invited me over to his house." She explained as she recalled. "He attempted to have his way with me, so I played shy, and he was practically frothing at the mouth. And people wonder where the saying, 'all men are wolves', come from, hehehehe." She snickered.

"Th-that must have been...scary."

"Oh no, he was totally a virgin, and total pansy. So I then revealed who I was...annnnnnd, I think you can imagine the look on his face, when he found out he took the wrong girl." She scoffed in amusement.

"I can imagine." Issei sweat dropped.

"Naturally, lil K was upset. But what made it even more rich, was the fact that he wanted to date me instead." She was trying her best to hold in her chuckle as she snorted.

_"...so this is what she meant." _Issei sheepishly chuckled in thought.

"I liked pretending to be her. It was the only time she would actually acknowledge my existence." She exhaled deeply while remembering her childhood. She turned away slightly as if she were deep in thought.

"..." Issei could tell she cared a great deal for Kalawarner. He was wondering if maybe he should apologize for last night.

"You now on the other hand, ohohohoho, you. You kid, are an interesting fella." She said as she poked his nose. "After making my lil K cry last night, I wanted to teach you a lesson." She said after pinching his cheek slightly.

"I...I'm sorry about that." Issei's eyes were fixed on her hand. It slowly reached down on his neck.

"The last person who made my lil K cry? I cut out his throat. I started slow..."

"..." Issei then felt her tucking all, but one finger in her hand, extending her index finger to one side of his neck.

"...then QUICK." She suddenly said as Issei felt like she just cut his neck. But in reality, he felt like he saw an illusion of it.

She made a slashing motion across his neck, as he recoiled and felt a cold drop of sweat roll down his face. She then caught the drop of sweat with her finger and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes were a bit more dark, but he felt like she was keeping something dangerous behind her eyes and smile. "I don't think lil K was glad to see me, but I knew one thing for sure.." She said as she crossed her arms across his chest. "...as long as she lived, I had a reason to still live on peacefully. That's why...when things calmed down, I decided to keep an eye on her from afar. Made sure she was assigned a decent commander, was taught how to use her magic right, and made sure she wasn't by herself."

"You looked out for her." Issei noted.

"..yeah." Skreena nodded. "I guess I was too afraid to face her. But after last night, you made me realize, that she still had a place for me in her heart. Both of us were afraid of the other...heh, that took guts saying to lil K. She gave you a pretty good wallop." Skreena chuckled.

"It..wasn't anything I wasn't already used too." Issei said. "I just...felt like it had to be said." He shrugged.

"...heh! You're alright, Issei!" She then suddenly ruffled his hair. "I think we'll get along just great, however..." She suddenly made mischievous smile. "I feel my pride as a woman is being taken lightly here."

"Huh?" Issei made a confused look.

"I have seduced every guy I came across without fail, 33 times. But you just totally broke my streak." She said as she placed her hand on the floor, trapping him in place. He had blue lines run down his eyes, getting nervous for his well-being.

"So, I think you can understand when I say.." She said as she leaned closer to him. "I refuse to lose, to a mere human."

_"Lose what!?" _Issei's mind screamed in confusion.

"Don't think I didn't notice your hard-on." She revealed as she moved her hips while grinding against him.

_"She noticed!" _Issei blushed and was feeling indeed like the lump on his crotch was getting bigger.

"Fufu~. I'll make you think of nothing but-" She was about to begin kissing him, when all of a sudden..

"Hey Issei, are you up yet?" Kalawarner suddenly said as her silhouette appeared behind the sliding door. She opened the door, and there was an awkward silence as an ellipses appeared out of thin air above them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Skreeeeeeeenaaaaaaa..." Kalawarner clenched the door and cracked the sliding door. She had the look of an oni, as she glared down at her sister.

"Uh...mornin' lil K. Something wrong-oh shoot!" Skreena responded normally. But realized her hair color was still blue. She closed her eyes and her hair glowed back to her dark purple color. "Better?" She asked.

"WORSE!" Kalawarner generated a light spear and was about to impale her.

* * *

"I expected this of Raynare, but YOU?!" Kalawarner and the other three were in Skreena's kitchen while Issei silently cooked up vegtables and eggs over a fire. Raynare was confused what was happening, but listened in.

"I do not need your permission. I'm the older one here, so I know what's best." Skreena huffed and and leaned back in her chair.

"THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" Kalawarner slammed her fist on the table while staring down her older sister. "And impersonating me again!? Do you have a grudge against me or something!?" She demanded.

"I was just seeing if I still had it." She shrugged, while throwing her arms up. "But I have good news, he can tell the difference." She mentioned. "Looks like he doesn't just stare at your chest all day." She scoffed with a smile.

"That's because he's not good with that sort of stuff! And he's got a fragile state of mind! If Lord Azazel finds out we just messed around with him, he'll just pick someone else to do the job!" Kalawarner sat down and crossed her arms while wearing an angered look.

"Someone like me?" Skreena bent forth.

"Not while I am around." Kalawarner stared her dead on.

"Actually, Lord Azazel gave the okay, as long as Issei agree's to it." Raynare interjected. " So take that!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Errgh...really?" Kalawarner couldn't talk back.

"Wait, really?" Skreena mad a blank look.

"Mm." Raynare nodded.

Skreena looked at Issei, then back at Raynare.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's it. Raynare?" Skreena suddenly said as she stood up. "Hold him down, we're gonna FUCK HIM." Skreena held up her fist and shoved her thumb between her fingers. A stabbing sound effect echoed as Issei cringed.

"Would you shut up already!?" Kalawarner yelled angrily.

"Hahaha, sorry lil K. I'm just messing with you." Skreena laughed it off and sat down. "But really though, I was surprised he could tell the difference between us. What gave me away?" She asked Issei as he plated a dish. Kalawarner brushed her hair out of her face and sat down.

"...L..like I said, Kalawarner isn't that..aggressive." Issei cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

"So?" Skreena failed to understand. "You don't know that. She could be a raging sex machine for all you know, and very good at hiding it."

"I am not a slut like you!" Kalawarner fired back.

"I...don't quite know how to word this..." Issei was trying to figure out how to say it. "But...Kalawarner is more strict, and doesn't go with the flow.." He managed to say.

"..." Kalawarner blinked and then glanced away.

"...HORSE-SHIT!" Skreena pointed at him suddenly. "I watched her have sex before! She just let the guy do what he wanted!" She corrected.

"Wha-!?" Kalawarner was baffled. "You spied on me?! When?!" She demanded to know this instant.

"The guy with the...blonde hair...ah, what was his name-Ah! Lurence!" Skreena snapped her fingers. "You had this nice little hidy'-hole under the floor in your room. You really toss and turn, don't you?" She teased.

...I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING WEIRD BENEATH THE FLOOR BOARDS!" Kalawarner came to a shocking realization. "Actually, how the heck did you find that spot!? I was the only one who knew about it!" Kalawarner barked angrily.

"Oh c'mon lil K, you should have known that you can't hide anything from me." Skreena stood up and leaned forth close to her face. "You have a very cute moan.~" She whispered.

"Shut up! Just shutupshutupshutupshupSHUTUP!" Kalwarner felt like pulling her hair out. "That is a clear breach of privacy, you bitch of a bastard!"

"Ehehehe.." Issei sheepishily chuckled as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead. _"Guess this counts as...a sibling bond?"_

* * *

_**Training Platform...**_

"Alright, you're going like this. I want you to do this." Skreena demonstrated her punching form to Issei while he was closely observing. He just finished his punching practice, and his knuckles were aching. Kalawarner and Raynare were sitting at the other end of the platform watching. Kalawarner was just sitting there with a sour expression. She was wearing her revealing trench coat and leather skirt. Raynare was wearing her white jeans, and pink shirt.

"You seem to be in a sour mood." Raynare could guess.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Kalawarner didn't break her posture while glaring daggers at Skreena.

"Fair enough." Raynare shrugged. "If I had a sister watching me have sex, i'd probably flip out too."

"Don't remind me." She hastily said as she sighed in annoyance. "So? What did Lord Azazel say?" She decided to change the subject.

"He's gonna personally take a look into the matter. For now, we just continue watching over Issei." She told her as she sat cross legged.

"That so?" Kalawarner said blandly while watching Issei attempt to copy Skreena. She was thinking about last night and about the things Issei said. He really got under her skin when he began telling her off. As hard as it was to admit, he was right. Perhaps confronting her sister was what she needed to move past all the animosity that she had toward her. And remembering Skreena embrace her, was probably the greatest feeling she had in a while...even though her sister constantly treats her like they were little. Skreena was always the one to make fun of her without giving a crap about how Kalawarner felt. But, in a way, Skreena never tried to put up a front in Kalawarner's presence. Or for that fact, anyone. That quality about her was the one thing that Kalawarner respected about her.

Just the one, though.

Issei on the other hand...

"...hey Raynare." She asked suddenly.

"What?" Raynare asked while still watching them.

"Do you think the kid-...Issei, is actually really that timid?"

"Yeah." Raynare shrugged.

"..."

"What brought that up?" Raynare turned away and looked at Kalawarner.

"I don't know. I just can't get a read on him." She shook her head slowly. "I wonder, if the whole pathetic and helpless act is real or not."

"An act? If he's faking it, he's doing a darn good job of it. But I don't think he faked those panic attacks." She sighed softly. "I think he's just not used to having other people in his life."

"Really?"

"Well, he knows how to cook. He aced his subjects in school. He was really understanding when I...did those things to him." Raynare frowned slightly. "And, he seems to grasp this whole situation of a three-way war between supernatural beings, pretty well. Not to mention, his constant growth with the sacred gear." Raynare shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I think honestly, that he's just trying to adjust to living as a human in a world of angels and demons. " She concluded.

"..." Kalawarner was silent.

"What's with the sudden interest?" Raynare asked with a brow raised.

"...no reason." Kalawarner replied normally.

"Okay, good. If you can keep punching like that, you'll be on you're way to makin' progress." Skreena smiled.

"Right." Issei nodded.

"Okay, before we get to dodging practice, let me give you a little run down on what I'm trying to teach you." Skreena said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Back when I was in the fallen angel army, I learned various techniques that were focused on hand-to-hand combat, and close range spell casting." She explained as Issei payed close attention. "But, as magic users, you were most likely to die in a close range encounter with another close quarters type. Plus, it was more ideal to use long range spells to down the enemy, before they got even close."

"Because a magic user doesn't take direct attacks well." Issei answered

"Ah, you were paying attention, good." Skreena praised him. "That's why it was never widely learned. Too much risk involved, because the opponent either had armor to protect against unarmed attacks, or was well versed in a scrap. I learned that the hard way." She recalled. "After my first battle, I decided to focus on enhancing my striking power. Next battle I went in, I found I was nearly out-sped by magic enhanced troops. So after that one, I decided to hone my reflexes."

"Did that solve the problem?" Issei asked.

"Well no, but I did manage to beat them. You see, I always thought that attacking first, to knock your opponent off-balance, then finishing them off was the right way to do it. But if I ever came across a real tough cookie, I had to learn to adapt to the flow of their abilities." She said as she flexed her hand. "So, the answer to that was..." She then punched out toward Issei. "It wasn't a matter of how hard I hit them, it was how FAST I could." She emphasized. "Speed and agility was what I needed to win my previous battles, so I partook in a ceremony that enhanced a fallen angel's natural abilities. I was faster, stronger, and my light spears were a lot more powerful. As a matter of fact, I'll show you what light spears are capable off, now that I think about it." She explained. "Observe. Yo, lil K! C'mere for a second!" She called out.

"...uh, okay." Kalawarner got up slowly then flew over to them.

"Make a light spear and throw it aaaaat...that." She pointed at a slab of marble that rose up away from them.

"Right." Kalawarner was still a little skeptical, but complied any way. She held her hand up above her head, and a double spearheaded light spear appeared out of thin air. She grabbed it and then threw with all her might at the slab. It soared at a jet-like speed, and collided with the marble. It embedded deeply into it.

"Okay, now Raynare! You too!" She called out.

"O-okay." Raynare got up and generated a reddish light spear. She then took aim and threw it. When it collided with the marble, it was engulfed in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a chunk missing.

"Okay, notice anything different?" Skreena asked Issei.

Umm...Kalawarner's pierced it, but Raynare's blew it up?" He guessed.

"Exactly." Skreena nodded. "The more focus you put into your spear, will determine how it will react upon contact. Lil' K's has more piercing power, and Raynare's is more unstable, prompting it to explode upon contact."

"So it has nothing to do with power?" Kalawarner asked.

"No. I'd say, you and Raynare over there, are about equal in terms of magic." Skreena explained to her.

"So.." Issei suddenly said. "It's not a matter of power...it's the amount of focus put into it." He put a hand to his chin while he thought about it.

"Now you understand." Skreena's smirk grew bigger. "Power is useless when it's not controlled properly. That's why years of training are put into discipline, and focus of the mind. Magic is untamed, so you must try to slowly gain control over it." Skreena explained. "And of course, I'm talking about your sacred gear." She pointed to his left arm. "That is your most powerful weapon. As it's master, you must learn to nurturer , and use it right. The weapon is an extension of your body. Your will wields it, and your emotions give it power. Think of it as a living weapon." Skreena simplified.

"Living weapon, huh?" Issei looked at his arm for a moment. "So, if I understand correctly.." Issei focused back at Skreena. "You wanted me to practice punching that bag, so I would know how much power I put out, and how much of the recoil I could take." He assumed.

"Now you're catching on." Skreena nodded. "It's the same concept with magic. A sharper mind and will, will make you a formidable force to be reckoned with."

"But, how are you going to teach him the Light Spear spell, when he doesn't even have any magic to begin with?" Kalawarner furrowed her brow and asked.

"Oh, that's easy. After all the angel's essence he's absorbed, his body will have had to start producing it. It came to me last night while I was in the hot spring."

"It can do that? I thought it only healed." Issei was surprised.

"Angel's essence, is made from magic enhanced healing ointment. It's uncommon, but fallen angels, or angels in general, soak their wings in a certain type of spring that absorbs magic, and it, in turn, becomes a magic liquid."

"So...a healing magic potion?" Issei shrugged in confusion.

"Healing is just a side effect. Magic can accelerate a being's regeneration, it doesn't per say, heal, unless it's being used in that way. What I'm trying to say, Issei, is while the damage to your body is being healed, it leaves trace magic behind."

"But how come those two always have to be in contact with me?" Issei asked curiously. "I thought they had to use their magic to make it work."

"It's used in various ways. The stuff they were giving you required their magic to accelerate the healing process." Skreena finished. "Since you now have had several instances where your body has come in contact with magic, you should in theory, start producing it on your own."

"I see." Issei nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back down, and check the perimeter to see if Tanuki spotted anything unusual. After that, we'll get started. Raynare, Kalawarner? Wanna give me a hand?" She called the two.

"Um, go on without me, I got something to say to the kid first.." Kalawarner said while glancing in Issei's direction.

"...Mm." Skreena smiled slightly, and nodded. "Okay Raynare, stay next to me."

"Okay.." Raynare walked up to Skreena. She looked back at the two, and was wondering what she was going to say to Issei.

"You two play nice!" Skreena said before clapping her hands and transporting them back down in a flash of light. The two were alone on the platform now. Kalawarner walked over to Issei and stopped as she looked him in the eye. "Let me just say, for the record...I never lose my cool like that." She held her hands up in assurance.

"Um, okay." Issei nodded.

"Like, NEVER." She emphasized.

"It's alright. I kinda instigated it-" Issei began to apologize.

"Even so, I'm sorry about last night. Skreena just throws me off. I'm more prone to making rash choices whenever she's around." She explained

"It's fine." Issei shrugged.

"So uh...yeah. I promise I won't cause you anymore trouble. So...oh geez, i'm not good at this." Kalawarner gripped her arm.

"..I forgive you." Issei simply answered, knowing what she wanted to say.

"...really?" Kalawarner asked with a still, blank look.

"Well, I don't have a reason not too. You didn't do anything wrong." Issei shrugged once more.

"You got socked across the cheek, and I kinda yelled at you, out of line." Kalawarner pointed out while crossing her arms under her chest. "I'd be pretty pissed about that."

"Oh, it's nothing really. I don't even feel it." Issei scratched the spot she hit.

"You saying I hit like a girl?" Kalawarner furrowed her eyes.

"Nothing of the sort. You were kinda scary when you were mad, though." He sheepishly smiled.

"...hmph." Kalawarner suddenly smile while closing her eyes. "(Sigh). One day kid, yur' gonna have to start being a little upset with us." She said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Issei asked. Kalawarner placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye with a smile.

"Cuz, if there is anything we're good at doing, it's taking advantage of your kindness." She patted his shoulder.

"Is that a problem?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"..heheheheh." She suddenly shook her head and chuckled. She then stood beside him and put arm around his head while looking up at the sky. He could feel her breast pressing against him as he looked up at her, and was surprised to see her smiling a bit warmly.

"You have no idea." Kalawarner sighed once more as she held on to his shoulder lightly, while remaining in their current position.

* * *

**Well, here you are! **

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


	14. Fruits of Training

_**Chapter 14...**_

_**Surrounding forest...**_

"It's so ominous around here." Raynare said while keeping a watchful eye around her.

"This forest is influenced by the youkai. It'll send yur' head for a spin if you don't watch which direction you're going." Skreena explained. She was walking along the forest floor while Raynare soared slowly beside her.

"Well, I don't think there is anything worth noting out here." Raynare came to a conclusion.

"This is my forest and my home. If I so much as see a disturbance, I will scour this place for hours on end." Skreena firmly put. "We'll head back as soon as we reach the edge."

"How would you even tell the difference?" Raynare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Youkai leave spirit trails. Animals leave obvious indications they've been here, but if it was a nosy person however..." Skreena smiled. "Then they would lead me right to em', due to their unfamiliarity with this place. People leave signs like a bread crumb trail."

"You sound like you treat this place like a battlefield." Raynare noted while they came to a stop.

"It's a battlefield, no matter where you go." Skreena sighed. "You know, my old captain used to say to me: 'every peaceful establishment, was, and always will be, a battlefield'."

"Too right." Raynare agreed.

"I have my own little slice of heaven, right here in the human realm. And ever since then, the day I heard those words, I was ready to smash any imbecile dumb enough to take one foot within my territory." Skreena stretched back as her chest puffed out.

"Eheheh, I wouldn't want to be your enemy." Raynare sheepishly chuckled. "I'd be too terrified to even remain in the same realm as you."

"You know, not ALL, the stories you heard are true. I may be merciless, carefree, awesome, sexy, unbeatable, terrifying, and a master at being the tip of the spear. But, I really am not that noteworthy." Skreena shrugged.

"You know what the devils used to call you?" Raynare smiled smugly, remembering the time of an event.

"...heheheh." Skreena chuckled and shook her head. "Oh yes. I remember the look on their faces that one battle long ago. Kind of dumb when I think about it." Skreena thought it foolish, now that she thought about it.

"I don't know, when you get the enemy calling you the Angel of Death, it usually means they take you a lot more seriously." Raynare teased.

"Hmph. There was only one true angel of death...and he should have been promoted. Unlike me." She then suddenly made a slightly sad smile.

"Huh?" Raynare didn't quite hear the last bit.

"Nuthin'. Just thinking about the old days." She shrugged happily. "Alright, lets head back u-?" The sound of heavy foot steps could be heard not too far from them. The forest floor vibrated with every silent stomp.

"What's that?" Raynare wondered, looking in the direction of the noise.

"Hoooh~?" Skreena suddenly had an amused grin. "To think IT, is back." She knew what it was.

"Huh?" Raynare turned to her for an answer.

"Change of plans." Skreena said and headed back to the dojo.

"Wai-where are you going?" Raynare was clueless of what was happening.

"I think it's time to see how my student handles an actual opponent." Skreena had a plan for Issei's next "training exercise".

* * *

_**High up...**_

"No way!" Kalawarner was slack-jawed at the story Issei was telling her.

"I hardly remember, but that's the gist of it." Issei shrugged plainly. They were sitting at the edge of the platform, awaiting the return of the other two fallen angels.

"Issei? I know humans study subjects in school, but how the hell do you even remember all that mumbo-jumbo? Raynare can't even score a fraction of that weird math your teachers made up." She shook her head.

"It's just 10th grade stuff. I didn't get to watch T.V. often, or go play with other kids. They mostly had us work with material from private schools. Not just the normal curriculum, I'm talking about the up to date stuff. A lot of the things they taught at Kuoh was about a couple grade levels lower than what I was using." Issei bobbed his head in thought.

"Geesh, i'd go mad from lack of entertainment. But, I suppose being able to roam around freely, and hittin' the bed whenever you wanted wouldn't be so bad." Kalawarner gazed up at the sky.

"I'm glad I'm finally out. Didn't think I'd ever see what everything was like. I thought that place...was the last place I'd ever see." Issei lowered his head and swallowed.

"I guess I can hear ya', but ten years? C'mon, there's no way in hell or heaven you can raise a child in a loony bin." Kalawarner turned to him and made a thinking look. "Were your parents the only blood relatives you had?"

"Yes. I have an uncle and an aunt. They live away though." Issei said. The subject of his remaining family was a bit...distasteful to him all of a sudden.

"How come they didn't take you in?" She questioned.

"...my relationship with them isn't much. I'm just a kid that they had to take off my mom and dad's hands. You get called in the middle of the night, your kid is the sole survivor of a murderer. What would be your reaction?" Issei shrugged once more as he recalled what happened that night.

"Well lets see, you were only like 5 or 6 at the time you were admitted, sooooo, seeing as how you were only a child, I would assume that you'd move in with them. Which brings me back to why they didn't take you in." Kalawarner went full circle and was finding herself asking the same question.

"They didn't want to raise me? I was too much of a burden? At the time it was inconvenient? I don't know. All I remember, is sitting at the police station for a day, and these weird people in suits showed up, and told me I was going to be going to a place to help me get better." Issei fiddled with his hands while frowning. "I thought I was sick, but apparently, after the police chief told my uncle and aunt what I kept telling them, they just told him to drop me off at Oni." Issei finished his story let out a sigh.

"..." Kalawarner was immersed in his story.

"Ten years fly by, I finally get a chance to head home...no mom and dad. No uncle or aunt. There was no one there to welcome me back. Just me, the house, and the memories left in it." Issei grabbed his wrist and squeezed slightly out of habit. "I get the occasional call and living expenses, but...it's like everything was just tucked away like it never happened."

"..." Kalawarner blinked and recalled some memories of her own. She wondered if that was similar to what Skreena felt like when she came home and no one welcomed her. She breathed out. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. I think you got some other things to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Issei nodded.

"About that stuff I yelled at you about..." She suddenly brings up. "I was really not acting professional. So, could you do me a favor and not tell Lord Azazel?" She requested.

"What do you mean?" Issei turned to her with a confused look.

"Okay, I know, HE, knows, that Raynare is not good at thinking ahead, and ends up screwing herself in the end. That's why I was here making sure she wasn't trying to have sex with you, treat you roughly, or any type of thing that would cause you to have a mental breakdown." She explained while turning to him and crossing one of her legs.

"Okay...what's the problem?" Issei was pretty sure she broke at least one of those promises, but it all worked out in the end.

"Lord Azazel has a lot of trust in me, and I would prefer to never betray that in any shape or form, sooo...seeing as how you covered for Raynare...I was...hoping...you would not...umm.." Kalawarner bobbed her head slowly while trying to word her favor carefully.

"You want me to lie?" Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Nonononono! I would never!...just...leave out...the part where I punched you across the face..." She sweated a little.

"Okay."

"Yeah...I guess that's not really deserving of-wait...what?" Kalawarner trailed off slightly from their conversation, thinking the decision was the latter. But she suddenly thought he said the complete opposite.

"Okay." He repeated.

"...okay, I think Skreena knocked something out of place. I could have sworn you said okay." Kalawarner had a question mark pop above her head.

"I did." Issei slightly shrugged, as if it were a small matter.

"...please hate us at some point." Kalawarner sighed in defeat.

"W-why?" Issei was now confused.

"..." Kalawarner slowly face palmed.

"...?"

"..."

"...?"

"Because it's...not...fair." Kalawarner shook her head and looked him in the eye with a frown. "We fell from God's grace for a reason. Doesn't that bother you?"

"...I don't know much about that sort of stuff." Issei turned away and back to the sky.

"..yeah. Guess it was kinda stupid to ask. It ain't all that strange if you come across a fallen angel that has an agenda. It really isn't. I'm sorry if I ask you for something unreasonable. I just can't go with the flow of the situation, but I try to make the best of it." Kalawarner made a half frown while slowly clenching her hand. "I seriously won't resent you, or treat you colder if you tell me off."

"Uhh..."

"Er, e-excluding last night, I'll be on my best behavior. I promise." She reassured him after sweating nervously from her contradicting statement. The two went back to looking to the clouds.

"...I know that it may not mean much coming from me.." Issei suddenly broke the silence. "...but, I am grateful you're working hard to look after me." He had a slight tinge of pink on his cheek. Kalawarner made a surprised look. "It...feels nice to have someone that cares about me. Even if it's just a little bit." He shrugged.

"I..see." Kalawarner turned her head slightly to the side, and slowly made a smile. "Well, in that case, it does mean a lot. I...take this really seriously." Kalawarner nodded swiftly.

"Th..thanks."

"Yeah...you're welcome." Kalawarner smiled at the warm feeling she felt. Being told that, was something she thought she would never hear in her lifetime. Day by day, since she watched over him, he just surprised her time and time again. She felt more motivated to keep up the good work. Issei really was a lot more considerate than other individuals she had to watch.

"Yep. I think he's a keeper." Skreena said from Kalawarner's side. She was feeling Kalawarner's hair in her hand.

"What the-? When did you show up?" Kalawarner faced her with a confused look. Skreena was crouching while propping her head up with her hands. She was grinning ear to ear after hearing the last parts of their conversation.

"At the right time. What are you waiting for? Proclaim your love, you doofus." She urged her.

"It wasn't that kind of conversation." Kalawarner glared at her dead on.

"No? Shouldn't you do something for him, since he's always putting up with you and Raynare's shtick all day?" She pointed out.

"And just what are you implying, older sister?" Kalawarner had a tick mark form on her head.

"Shouldn't you be offering up your body for compensation? You don't get to look that good, and not seduce him for fun."

"Issei is not for fun!" Kalawarner fired back. "He's my assignment, my work! I have to keep him safe, and comfortable!"

"Lil K'." Skreena sighed in frustration. "If you don't stop with the noble, professional, taking-my-job-seriously attitude..." Skreena suddenly had a dark shadow envelope her. _**"I'M GONNA GROPE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." **_She flexed her hands in a threatening behavior.

"You..." Kalawarner growled. "If you weren't crazy strong, I'd hang you over the ledge and beat your ass like a drum." She was always wanting to one up Skreena at least ONCE in her life. But deep down, she knew that her sister wasn't really trying to act superior to her, she (in her own twisted sense) wanted to just have her be a lot more open and honest with herself.

But, Kalawarner just couldn't bring herself to give in to whatever her sister wanted of her.

"I'm kidding, lil K'." Skreena groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why do you always-" Kalawarner and Skreena had completely forgot about Issei and were in one of their 'arguments'.

"Eheheh..." Issei sweat dropped.

"There they go again." Raynare shook her head, as she sat down next to Issei.

"Oh, hey Raynare." Issei greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back. "...so uhh..you doing alright?" She didn't quite know what else to say.

"Um, I guess. I feel really sore though. I'm not used to this sort of training, so I get tired out pretty quick." Issei looked at his bruised knuckles. "It hurts, but I think I can do it."

"If you don't feel to good, just let us know. Don't want you to over do it." She told him while looking at them as well.

"Okay kids, time for my disciple to prove himself." Skreena got done talking with her sister, and wanted to move on. "We're gonna skip dodging practice today, and have you fight something." Skreena explained to Issei.

"Okay. What is it?" Issei asked, with a concerned, but curious expression.

"Oh nothing too extreme. It's so easy, even I can kill it with one hit." She assured him.

"How is that assuring?" Kalawarner asked as her, and Skreena stood straight up.

"You'll just have to take my word for it." Skreena shrugged.

"I'm serious. Is this going to be dangerous?" Kalawarner sounded more serious.

"That's probably the stupidest thing I've heard today." Skreena looked away and was scratching her cheek.

"Excuse me?" Kalawarner was baffled by her un-called for insult.

"The kid is gonna have to learn to look danger in the face at some point. I think you guys are pampering him too much." She suddenly matched her tone. "I need to see how well he does in an actual fight before we move on." She told the both of them. "You ready, Issei Hyoudou?" She turned to him with a blank look.

"...yeah." Issei nodded firmly.

"Awesome." Skreena smiled partially.

* * *

_**Azazel's residence...**_

"Well, I can't really go into too much detail, but I think the Red Dragon's wielder is showing promise." Azazel smiled while just casually playing his video game in the dark. His window blinds were shut, the only light shined from his television.

"I was under the impression that the human was mind broken from the tragedy of his parents. Interesting." A dark figure that couldn't be seen said. They were leaning up casually against the wall while keeping their head lowered.

"Hmph. Humanity always finds a way to defy our expectations. Even in their darkest moments they always keep trying to find a way."

"Is that wisdom? Or a fact?" The other person asked with a smile.

"It's merely what I observed. Human nature is still an enigma. Oh shit." Azazel died for the tenth time on his game.

"Well, as long as he gets stronger, I have no qualms with it. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer." They said in a calm tone. "How much does he know, by the way?" They suddenly asked Azazel.

"I told him what was relevant. My two subordinates can fill in the blanks."

"What about the other thing?"

"Other thing?" Azazel raised an eyebrow.

"About that stray devil." They said ominously. Azazel stopped playing and just smiled.

"I can't tell him just yet. At this point, it would be viewed as interference." Azazel resumed playing. "Plus, there's no telling how the kid would react if he knew why that devil was not on it's leash."

"Are you not interfering already?" They noted while crossing their arms.

"Raynare and Kalawarner are there to teach him the ropes, not to recruit him."

"Still, a little honesty would go a long way to have him be more sure of who he should trust."

"I haven't lied to him. I told him to live as he wanted, and I would support it."

"Hmhmhmhm, playing guardian angel now Azazel? It's a far cry from what you normally would have done." The unknown person chuckled.

"I don't need to do anything to make things complicated. I can only watch as he draws more attention." He shrugged.

"As long as he puts up a fight, that's all that's important. " The person began to leave.

"Hey, before you go." Azazel suddenly paused his game and sat back. "Keep within ear shot distance. I think some of the church is checking out the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor. If the kid is going to get any stronger, there can't be any problems."

"If he can't handle a couple priests, what good would he be?"

"Fair point. Just keep in mind he's still human. Mortal wounds will, and ultimately WILL, kill him." Azazel emphasized.

"Human, Devil, Angel? It doesn't matter. Even if it's just a monster, I'll take on any opponent, as long as it's a good fight." they said before heading out the door.

_"...hmph. He's as cheery as ever. Better hurry up and get stronger, kiddo." _Azazel smiled as he looked at the ceiling. _"I should really go find out about what's going on with that thing...right after I beat this level." _Azazel once again immersed himself.

* * *

_**Forest...**_

The group headed through the forest brush very quickly. Raynare was up ahead, looking for the thing that Issei would be facing.

"Uh, so what am I going to be fighting?" Issei asked, sticking close to the sisters.

"You'll see. It'll be a good opponent." Skreena assured him. "It should be up ahead."

"Over here!" Raynare called over.

"Skreena?" Kalawarner asked once more with a narrowed look.

"Look, over the mound at the edge of the forest." Skreena pointed to as they all came to a stop. They bent down, and took a closer look.

"Where is i-?!" Issei couldn't see anything at first, but suddenly his eyes widened. They were looking at humanoid-like tree. It had glowing purple veins that ran all over it's body. It stood about 25 feet tall, and was growling softly to its self. The head of it had two protruding branches that looked like antlers.

"What is that?" Issei asked, fascinated by it's presence. He had never seen anything that could even come close to what it could be described as.

"Spriggan. It's a guardian of the forest. It's damn near immortal because it draws life from all the plants and trees in the area. Normally they tend to keep to themselves, but if some unlucky bastard tries to chop one down, it'll rip em' to pieces." Skreena explained while the spriggan was putting it's wooden hands on the ground. "I had to exterminate a growing hive here, because they kept trying to attack my dojo."

"Spriggan...is it powerful?" Issei turned to Skreena.

"It uses it's connection to the forest as a way to regenerate. You can hack off a piece or two, but it'll grow back." Skreena answered.

"..." Issei blinked and looked back at it. "So, how do I go about this?" He asked.

"You figure it out. Your training begins when you attack it. After that, you're on your own." Skreena smirked. "We'll be back here watching."

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Raynare asked with concern.

"He's going to be fighting the White Dragon. This will be a cake walk compared to that." Skreena scoffed with a shrug. "Well, it's go time kid. Get out there and make me proud." She patted his back with encouragement.

"Right." Issei nodded and slowly got up.

"We'll be right here if something goes sideways." Kalawarner assured him.

"Don't get hurt." Raynare ordered him.

"You guys say that..." Issei wasn't quite sure what they would be able to do. But it was nice to know they had his back. He nodded and then walked over to where the spriggan was still kneeling. He stopped a fair distance from it, and took a deep breath. _"I made it this far...time to see if I can take it a step further."_ Issei mentally prepared himself and held up his left arm. He narrowed his eyes felt his determination building.

"Boosted Gear!"

_**((BOOST!))**_

Ddraig's voice echoed as the gauntlet manifested. A green flash caught the spriggan's attention, and swerved it's head around. It's two glowing, hollow, purple eyes were fixated on Issei.

"..." Raynare and Kalawarner were getting ready to jump in at any moment. Skreena however, was more laid back, for she just laid down forward and propped her hands on her chin.

"Here goes nothing." Issei said to himself. "Ddraig! More power!"

_**((BOOST!))**_

"Again!" Issei ordered.

_**((BOOST!))**_

"Oh crap!" Issei jumped back to dodge a wooden fist, slamming into the ground. "Keep it up!" Issei told Ddraig. He managed to gain some distance.

_**((BOOST!))**_

"Hoh? So he's going for a one hit?" Skreena narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, here goes!" Issei decided it was enough. He opened his armored hand, and a small orb of energy appeared. He aimed it right at the spriggan, and remained motionless.

"MWAAAAGH!" The creature moaned and began taking steps toward him.

"..." Issei was focused and still kept the energy contained within his hand.

"What's he doing? That thing's gonna flatten him if he stays there." Raynare couldn't get why he didn't attack.

"..." Skreena just smiled as if it was interesting.

_"C'mon...C'mon!" _Issei impatiently awaited. It was know close enough to grab Issei. It bent over and it's wide grasp was over shadowing him.

_**((Hey, partner? What are you try to do?"))**_

"This!" Issei answered. He clenched his hand, and rushed toward the spriggan, he was now under it. "HAAAAHH!"

_**((DRAGON SHOT!))**_

Issei shouted and released the energy from under it. A red, solid beam fired after he upper cut toward it's crotch, and blasted through it, until it became torn in half. The beam was so powerful, it went as far as the sky, and left a hole in one of the clouds. The two halves of the spriggan fell and hit the ground, along with a tree that looked like it was withered and dead. Issei suddenly breathed heavy all of a sudden. He bent down and was panting hard. "Okay, so that's how it works." He said to himself.

"Wha..?"

"Holy cow." Kalawarner and Raynare were wide-eyed at the power they saw.

"Oh? So he wanted to take out as much of it as possible." Skreena narrowed her eyes. "Most living beings have their vitals in the middle of their body, and up to their head. But he destroyed it completely. Nice tactic kid, however though..." Skreena praised his tactics, but afterward knew that it wasn't done yet. "...it's not going down after one time."

"Huh?" Issei suddenly saw the grass wrapping around the two halves of the wooden monster, and sinking it into the ground. Suddenly the ground erupted, and it was reborn into the same thing that they saw earlier.

"It's still alive?!" Raynare exclaimed in surprise.

"Guess it's not gonna be that easy." Issei figured. His eyes widened when he saw a giant root shoot out at him from the ground beneath the spriggan.

"Tch!" Issei raised his arms in defense.

_**((BARRIER!))**_

A glowing force field enveloped him like a protective bubble, and the root bounced right off.

"Okay...it can't pierce the shield." Issei noticed. "Hmm, how do I beat something that-wait..." Issei wasn't sure how to proceed, but then suddenly, he remembered something.

* * *

_"It uses it's connection to the forest to regenerate..."_

* * *

"Connection..." Issei recalled Skreena saying the words. He looked around for anything that might have had a connection to it, when his eyes suddenly fell upon a knocked over tree. "When did that...?" He recalled when he blew it in half, that one of the trees also fell over. That must have been it! It was tied into a tree near them!

"Nice." Skreena smiled.

"I think I get it now. I just gotta find the tree that's connected to it." Issei nodded, now confident in his plan of attack. "First I gotta knock it off it's feet. Ddraig?"

_**((Way ahead of you! BOOST!)) **_Ddraig acknowledged.

"What's he trying now?" Kalawarner wondered.

"He figured it out." Skreena said happily.

"Huh?" Kalawarner turned to her confused.

"Spriggans store their hearts inside trees, to act as a conduit to tap into the whole forest. But they can't wander far from the tree their heart resides in. They make sure to keep an enemy away from the tree, so when it thinks it defeats it, it'll take the life force of the tree it's heart was in, and regenerate." Skreena explained in detail. "But if that tree is destroyed, their heart stops, and instantly kills the spriggan."

"...not bad." Raynare smiled, a bit more assured. "But, how is he gonna know?"

"Just watch, Raynare." Skreena focused back on to the fight unfolding in front of them.

"Now-!?" Issei shouted and took aim at the large leg.

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It suddenly stomped down on the ground, and turned the surrounding earth into a crater. The three fallen angels were in the air above the aftermath. Kalawarner was holding onto her sister, who was still in her laying down position.

"Why'd you move me?" She asked curiously.

"We were going to get hit! Why DIDN'T you move?!" Kalawarner scolded.

"We would have been fine, it just did that to cover it's weakness." Skreena explained nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Kalawarner narrowed her eyes at the ground. It was all warped, and cracked all over. Issei grunted after tripping and getting hit by flying gravel and rocks. He got up quickly, and dove out of the way of the spriggan's foot. He was on his back and he was staring the spriggan dead in the eye.

"(Pant), (pant)...sorry, but I know which one it was!" Issei said confidently as he took aim at a tree behind the spriggan.

_**((DRAGON SHOT!)) **_

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It roared defiantly. The energy beam struck the tree, and disintegrated it. The spriggan lost all the glow in it's body, and it was slowly falling apart, until it fell back and crashed into the ground. Issei panted heavily once again. He laid back and just stared up in the sky.

"That was...good." Kalawarner nodded.

"Issei!" Raynare dove down first to see if he was okay. She landed and bent down to his side.

"I'm alright...it just...takes...a lot of...energy to...unleash those blasts." Issei sheepishly smiled.

"Very nice." Skreena came forth and clapped. "You learned to observe how your opponent reacted to your every move. You didn't just charge in like an idiot."

"It was pretty simple." Issei answered softly.

"But, how did you spot the tree holding it's heart?" Skreena suddenly raised her eyebrow.

"It was fine with me aiming at it, but when I took aim at it's leg, it suddenly got aggressive. I figured...the heart was one of the three trees behind it." He assumed.

"Mm, very good. What else did you learn?" She asked.

"I keep using the dragon shot at various power levels...it tires me out depending on how much I-?! Wait..." Issei suddenly realized. "That's why you're training me this way-"

"...I like you, kid. You catch on quick." She praised with a nod. "As a reward, I will let you fondle the tits." She suddenly said happily.

"You are such a slut. Can't you take this more serious-?"

"Of lil K." Skreena finished.

"(sigh)...wait, what?" Kalawarner froze after hearing her sister.

"You don't get to call me a slut, with boobs like THOSE!" Skreena suddenly got behind Kalawarner at break neck speed, and hit her with her hip.

"H-HEY!" Kalawarner lost her balance and fell on top of Issei, while also headbutting Raynare.

"OW!" Raynare cringed and fell back from the impact.

"Errrgh...sorry Issei." She said as her voluptuous breasts were pressing against his face. They were spilling out of her coat and were visible as she tried to get up. Issei was blushing from the bare contact.

"Go for it! Feel the skin of a mature women~!" Skreena egged him on.

"I-I'm good. I don't think...she wants to-" Issei tried to get out of it. Kalawarner blinked and thought about it from a stand point of view. It's not like it would be the worst thing in the world, to be honest, she wouldn't mind it. It would be perfectly normal if he wanted to. Plus, she wanted to pay him back, somehow for letting them use his home, and shower, and bed. All of this into account, she decided to act.

"...uh, I don't mind...h-here." Kalawarner awkwardly sat up and slowly moved his hand to her chest.

"What!? He gets to grope you, but me, you have a problem with!?" Raynare was shouting in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up. You take it too far. You don't know when to stop." Kalawarner defended.

"It's called COERCION. Get it straight!" Raynare bent over and her breasts were now hanging over Issei.

"If you can say that with a straight face, I worry about leaving him with you alone."

"Why would I be a problem!? I got the okay!"

"From Azazel, NOT from Issei. And certainly not from ME." Kalawarner bent forth to stare her head on. Her breasts swaying in front of him as well.

"I don't need your permission to do jack shit! If I want to have sex with him, I will, and he will love it!"

"You sound like a rapist." Kalawarner deadpanned.

"Says the fallen angel mounting him and swinging your inadequate chest in front of him!"

"Take that back!"

"Get off him, and maybe I will!"

"God help us all." Skreena shook her head with a bead of sweat sliding down the back of her head. She just watched as poor Issei, was being used as a subject for their argument. _"And you think I need to tone it down... ... . ... ... .. . . ... . . . . . .what the hell are they even fighting over, again?" _Skreena tilted her head to the side, and scratched her head in confusion as the two ranted on.

_"I...I just wanna go home." _Issei moaned in defeat.

* * *

**Read/Review/Rate!**

**Laters!**


End file.
